Star Wars Fate's Saviour
by Dream-forger
Summary: A Republic commando turned Jedi, becomes the Galaxies the last hope falling in love along the way ...however there is more to him than meets the eye as he carries a dark secret unknown to even himself part 1 of 2 violence and possible language warning
1. Chapter 1

_A:N: there will be a few small twists to the story nothing drastic just some small detail's of my invention I'd thought I'd try. Well here's chapter one take a look guys _

* * *

Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 

Fates Saviour 

Chapter 1.

Dantooine a lush peaceful planet. Its inhabitants know nothing of war, despite the fires that rage over the galaxy. They live peacefully and without hindrance from the Sith or Exchange or Czerka.

The Jedi Order also calls Dantooine one of its many homes. The enclave here houses many of the youngest and brightest of the Order as well as some of the most powerful and revered of the Jedi Masters: Zhar, Vrook and Vander being three of them. The peaceful ripple of the force breeze's over this planet touching all those who can feel it, soothing whatever inner demons they may have.

A ship is sheltered within the enclave. A smuggler's freighter known as the _Ebon Hawk._ This ship is the fastest ship in the outer rim, she can outrun many of the Sith starfighters. Within this ship is housed a small party of individuals. A Twi'lik, a wookie, a droid, a Mandolorian and three humans.

Carth Onasi, a legendary solider and pilot for the Republic sat in the cockpit. He wore an orange long sleeve military shirt with light brown trousers and black boots. Carth was rugged in appearance at 38 years of age with stubble but was muscular and capable, as well as a fast draw. Holstered on his waist were two blaster pistols, one was his own personal blaster, the second once belonged to a Mandolorian known as Bendak Starkiller. Carth yawned out of boredom and placed his feet up on the control panel, his hands behind his head. He heard heavy booted footsteps and turned his head to see the Mandolorian enter the cockpit.

Canderous Ordo, like Carth, a solider who had fought in the Mandolorian wars less than 5 years ago. Ordo was older than Carth, but by all means the more dangerous of the two. He was more muscular than Carth and stronger standing around 5 foot 11. He was wearing what looked like Mandolorian armour, without the sleeves and moved to sit down next to Carth.

"You look bored Carth…" he stated in his gruff manner, Carth chuckled slightly.

"Only bored of being left out of the loop, Canderous…" Carth replied. "He's been here what? A month and a half now, and already his almost completed his training as a Jedi…" Canderous nodded.

"Its odd that the Jedi would take him in, but if they're that desperate for additional Jedi than let them train him that's what I say…" Canderous stretched and followed Carth's example and rested his feet on the control panel.

"I understand you're meaning, but he's meant to be way too old to train as a Jedi. They usually train children from an early age, but he's about twenty-five years old, and they consider eight year-olds to be too old to train…" Carth exclaimed. He sighed as Canderous chuckled slightly and they both remained where they sat staring out of the cockpit.

Within the enclave, standing in one of the training rooms was the _he_ they had been referring to. He wore a leather waistcoat over a long sleeve white shirt with black trousers and boots with black knuckle gloves. He was lean, slender and athletic in build, around the same height as Canderous, but less muscular. He was a handsome young man with light black hair, medium length, and under his closed eyelids was a set of piercing blue eyes. He stood in a meditative stance, his hands clasped behind his back as he took calming breaths. His name is Drake, a commando, turned Jedi apprentice within the space of month.

As he stood, a young woman entered the room he was in. she was a beautiful young woman, around 24 years of age, and a padawan within the Order. She wore a form-fitting, tight and flexible full bodysuit. It was a light orange and a dark red mixture of colour. She had medium brunette hair tied in two pigtails, and light blue-grey eyes. Bastila Shan, a Jedi with a rare gift of battle meditation.

Bastila watched with a hint of wonder, as a faint blue glow framed Drake's body sensing the huge amount of light energy with Drake's being and found herself staring at him as he remained quite still, as if oblivious to her presence.

"Is there something you need?" she jumped slightly as he spoke. His voice was soft and monotone yet always carried a hint of confidence and modesty. He was a very humble man something she'd noticed very early on. His eyes opened as the blue glow vanished and he met her sapphire coloured eyes, with his cyan coloured ones. "Or are you content just to stare at me?" Bastila felt herself blush slightly.

"I was not staring…" she responded indignantly "I am simply impressed with your progress, as Master Zhar said, you've done in mere weeks, what many cannot do in years…" Drake smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I learn fast…" he mused Bastila smiled still surprised at his modesty.

"Perhaps…but still what you have done is incredible…" As Bastila spoke, a Twi'lik entered the room. This was Zhar, a member of the Jedi Council and currently serving as Drake's instructor.

"Greetings my young pupil, I trust your training proceeds well?" Zhar addressed Drake. Drake bowed slightly.

"Very well Master Zhar…" Drake replied. Bastila bowed as well. Knowing it was time for her to leave, she smiled at Drake and exited the room.

"Soon your apprenticeship will end, and you will be granted the title of Padawan, the lowest rank within our order…" Zhar began, as Drake stood. "But first you must now prove that you are ready for the trials that await you by passing three tests…these tests will prove you are ready for the mission we have for you…" Zhar waited and gazed at his student "are you ready to begin?"

"Yes I am ready…"

"Very well we will begin. You must first prove that you have the basic understanding of the order and its principles…" the Master explained and then they began "There is no emotion…"

"There is peace…" Drake finished.

"There is no ignorance…"

"This is knowledge…"

"There is no passion…"

"This is harmony…"

"There is no chaos…"

"There is harmony…

"There is no death…"

"There is the Force…" Drake finished. Zhar nodded approvingly proud of Drake's progress.

"You have learned your studies well apprentice, and now I believe you will become a great presence within our order. But… now it is time for you to construct the very thing that symbolises your membership to our order: the lightsabre…" Drake nodded and Zhar gave a small bow "Go to Master Dorak and he will help determine what colour your lightsabre will be…may the Force be with you…" Drake bowed formally and entered the council rooms approaching the dark skinned Master in the corner. The man looked up and smiled very softly.

Over the next half-hour Dorak explained the colours that mark that various positions within the order. Blue Jedi Guardian, Sentinel and Consular. Dorak then tested Drake's responses to various questions outlining certain situations. After this Drake was given a blue crystal, the colour of the Guardian. Drake returned to Zhar who nodded.

"Ah good…you have your crystal you may now begin construction of your lightsabre…" Drake moved over to the workbench and began working. After a short time of forty-five minutes, a dazzling blue glow emanated from the cylinder he had built. Zhar noted the hilt design.

_So he decided to practice Form V Djem so and Shien… a curious choice _Zhar pushed these thoughts away as Drake approached.

"You have done extremely well in constructing your lightsabre apprentice…your crystal seems to have been perfectly placed…this is very rare indeed." Zhar truly was astonished at this man's progress. "These crystals are very rare…only found in places strong in the force, some alter your sabre's simple properties such as colour of the blade…or more complex things such as the blade width and power…" Drake nodded.

"But first you must know when to draw your lightsabre, as it symbolises your membership to our order and will attract dangerous enemies…the Dark Jedi and Sith will seek to destroy you apprentice and now you must prove you are ready to defend against these threats…are you ready for the final rest apprentice…?" Zhar gazed at Drake as Drake nodded.

"I am ready Master…" Drake stated.

"At this point in time, we Jedi have sensed the a dark side presence on Dantooine. Kath Hounds within the grove north of here have become violent fierce and have attacked several farmers, while Dark Side still taints the ancient grove…"

"Would you have me deal with the kath hounds?" Drake asked Zhar shook his head.

"The kath hounds are but a symptom of the true problem…you must find the source…" Zhar finished "that will be your final test…"

"Have you no more guidance?" Drake asked.

"I can say no more…but know this my young apprentice a true Jedi acts with caution and patience…and judges a situation before he acts…may the force be with you…. I will be here when you return…" Drake bowed and left the room. Bastila watched him leave and sent a telepathic message through their bond.

_May the force be with you…_

_ Thank you_

She smiled softly. She found herself ever intrigued by this man and planned to talk to him after he succeeded in his task. As Drake entered the courtyard a gruff voice called after him.

"Now were you planning to leave me out of this?" Canderous approached with his heavy blaster rifle in hand and a vibrosword strapped to his back. Drake smirked.

"Well that depends what exactly was I supposed to be leaving you out of?" Canderous chuckled.

"There's a group of Mandolorians harassing the people here for sport…I think they deserve a lesson on what a true Mandolorian is…I have heard one of them killed a number of Jedi…" Canderous explained. Drake nodded.

"Alright then…looks like it's just you and me then…" Canderous shook his head as Zaalbar the wookie approached with two long swords in hand.

"I would like to accompany you as well…Mission and Carth are currently buying supplies" Zaalbar said somewhat shyly in his native Shyriiwook language. Drake nodded again and three exited the enclave heading to the plains of Dantooine. 

Reaching the entrance to the plains, the three had a run in with a number of Kath hounds. They were not much of a challenge. Canderous gunned down the first one, the second was hurled away by Drake using the force, Zaalbar simply roared at the third and it scurried away whining in fear. Canderous and Drake laughed at this and the three continued on.

They reached the second field, the noticed a large group of Duros surrounding a single speed. A blue-armoured Neo-crusader was holding a blaster carbine to the throat of an elderly man.

"Looks like you were holding out on us again…well if you won't pay us what we want…then we'll have to tear it out of you piece by piece" The man backed away fear in his eyes.

"No…take my wife and children instead…anything…" The Mandolorian smirked under his helmet and levelled his blaster at the man's skull. A single shot echoed and the farmer crumpled over his speeder, a large hole in his skull. The murderer chuckled evilly.

"Wife and children…sounds like a good idea…" as he spoke a large torrent of white fire burst into one of the duros. The entire group turned to the party of three that approached them.

"Cowards!" Ordo snarled as he unleashed another white barrage at the group. The crusader levelled his carbine at Canderous and fired. Drake suddenly appeared in front of his comrade, his blue blade twirling in the air to deflect the shot away. The mandolorian getting frustrated began shooting over and over. Drake shot forward, sweeping his blade across his face to send the bolts away, then swept the blade back. Once he got close he swept his sabre down, severing the mandolorian's carbine. Spinning with the momentum he had, Drake brought his blade round to sever the murderer's head from his shoulders. The headless body crumpled, as Zaalbar felled the final two Duros with his blades.

"There have to be more groups out there…if we take care of them we should be able to get the leader to face us." Canderous pointed out. Drake nodded.

The second and third groups were a bit more challenging but fell all the same. Drake was able to retrieve a melee shield for Canderous as well as a number of blasters and datapads. After the third group fell at their hands, the three made there back to the grove.

As they entered the large plains once again they noticed the a reasonably sized group of Mandolorians on their left, where they had fought the second party. In the middle stood a red-armoured mandolorian. He was around six-foot two and held two echani vibro-swords.

"Watch yourself Drake…" Canderous warned, "that's guys name is Sherruk and he's good, I've seen him take down a couple of Jedi before."

"Thanks for the warning Canderous…" Drake replied as he unclipped his sabre from his belt and advanced towards the group. Canderous rammed a full energy cell into his rifle and Zaalbar prepared his swords.

"Ah so this is the meddler…" Sherruk declared the moment he caught sight of Drake. "You have caused far too much trouble for a mere Jedi, I will add your head to that of the other Jedi I have killed and add another lightsabre to my collection." Sherruk leapt at Drake his swords raised. Drake's weapon came to life with a _snap-hiss_ and he parried the attack from the hunter. His opponent turned and came at him again, and they became locked in a fierce duel as Canderous and Zaalbar pounced on the lackey's, Zaalbar taking on two at once, while Canderous exchanged fire with the others. Zaalbar used his immense wookie strength to gain dominance over his smaller opponents, who found themselves hard pressed to block his powerful strikes. Canderous had riddled one of the others with gunfire and was now engaging the second with his blade, as they circled exchanging blows.

Sherruk was a skilled fighter and Drake realised why he had killed two Jedi previously, he was a random fighter, changing style in order to catch his opponent off guard. Drake however was different and this Sherruk would learn the hard way. Drake battered one of the mandolorian's blades away, and ducked under a swipe at his head. Bringing his blade round, Drake parried a stab at his gut and responded with a heavy downward blow that Sherruk was able to parry and shoved the Jedi back.

"Well at least its good to see the Jedi have one decent fighter among them…" Sherruk muttered with a smirk, he was enjoying this it had been a long time since he'd had an actual challenge.

"And I haven't even gotten serious yet…" Drake retorted. As if to prove his point, he began dodging all of Sherruk's attacks, leaning to the side, ducking under them, leaning back, not one blow made contact.

The Jedi-hunter roared in rage, and brought both his swords up for a vicious blow at Drake's midsection. Seeing his chance, Drake blocked the attack, stepping forward to add to the force of the parry. Sherruk was knocked off balance and this proved to be fatal for him. Sliding his blade down, Drake disarmed his opponent, both literally and metaphorically. Sherruk saw the stumps that his wrists had become, before Drake plunged his sabre into his heart. The last thought of Sherruk was

_A Jedi apprentice?! To be killed by someone like him ridiculous _Sherruk collapsed to the floor as Drake stood over him. Looking over, he saw the last pair of mandolorian's fall and Canderous wiped the sweat from his forehead, as Zaalbar roared in victory. Reaching down he took the two lightsabre's from the corpse's belt and threw them to Zaalbar.

"Make sure the council get these Zaalbar…" the wookie nodded and Canderous approached taking the man's helmet.

"There was a farmer who's daughter was killed by this coward…he offered 1000 credits for me to kill them, I'll collect that from him. "Drake nodded.

"You two head back now…I've got something to attend to" With a final nod, Canderous and Zaalbar wandered away as Drake to a moment to regain his energy. Looking over at the grove, he sensed a dark presence within the ruins.

Taking a relaxing breath, he made his way over to the grove ready to face his final trial….

* * *

_Here we are chapter one...I'm hoping you enjoyed it, I'm rather interested in what you thought of it so reviews please guys!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drake cautiously approached the grove careful to avoid the numerous kath hounds that roamed the area. Zhar had been right about the dark side, it was strong in the grove and was almost choking the life from the ancient structure, there were trees and flowers nearby that were dying and losing their colour as a result of its taint. Drake felt a strong presence within the grove; but what he felt was not completely dark: it was more conflicted, sad and the light was still present.

As he came up upon the place of his final trial he saw the source of the presence. A woman, a Cathar to be more precise. She was lithe and athletic in build, with enough curves and muscle to feminine yet capable much like Bastila did. Drake caught himself thinking the way he was and shook his head. He needed to focus. He could sense that this woman was strong in the force, but she was conflicted and confused meaning she would not be able to fight at full power.

As Drake approached, the woman looked up from her position. Her catlike eyes narrowed and she got to her feet. She took a step forward as Drake came to a stop in front of her. She snarled and a lightsabre leapt from her belt to her hand and red blade erupted from its hilt.

"I will be your doom!" the Cathar flew at him, Drake's lightsabre shot into his hand, and its blue blade ignited in time to catch the red blade. Drake had one hand on his sabre hilt as he gazed at the young woman. She looked around nineteen and her mind was clouded with doubt. Drake knew this fight was his but also realised she wasn't going to make it easy.

He tensed and shoved her back. His opponent back flipped into a crouch and stood, and she twirled her blade so the blade was angled vertically up beside her, giving her a clear view of the young Jedi.

_Ataru…_Drake thought. Form VI of lightsabre combat, requiring extreme acrobatic skill and an aggressive yet focused form, best suited for single opponents and wide spaces.

Drake spun his lightsabre backwards around his hand and settled into a classic Djem So stance, the blade angled upwards and behind his head. The angry Cathar charged at him. Drake waited, as she got close. Sliding his blade down Drake stopped the slash at his midsection. Taking a step forward, he pushed her blade back up and kicked her back. He then attacked himself. Drake slashed at her side and legs, both attacks blocked. He brought his sabre back up to parry a blow at his head and responded immediately with one of his own which received similar results.

As the duel continued on, Drake noted that while the Cathar was definitely the faster out of the two them, he had the advantage in terms strength and power. Drake locked his sabre with hers and the two began pushing each others blades, as the cackling of the energy in the air echoed throughout the grove.

The Jedi looked into his opponent's eyes and saw her pain, her fear and her soul. She was not fully turned and now he would help her find her path back to the light. He broke the lock and ducked a final desperate sweep at his head and as he came back his shot his hand out so it was in front of her face. With a loud boom, the woman shot back into the stone and crashed onto it. She slumped to the ground with groan, and found her sabre floating into her opponent's hand. He deactivated his own sabre and approached her.

"You…you are strong, stronger than me, even in my darkness and I didn't think that was possible…" the Cathar murmured as Drake knelt down in front of her.

"Who are you?" Drake inquired.

"I am Juhani…and this my grove. This is the place of my dark power…" Juhani stood up "This is the place you have invaded, when I embraced the dark side, this is where I sort my solace it is MINE!"

"So the kath hounds and their behaviour is influenced by you…" Drake said slowly.

"Yes…aren't they pretty? My pets, they know smell of power and like the power their mistress gives them…" Juhani said darkly "power enough to crush the life out of anyone who stands in my way…or so I thought…" she finished quietly.

" Sometimes power it is not enough" Drake replied. Juhani sighed.

"What is it you want? Why do you bother me?" Juhani asked.

"I want to talk…" Drake said sarcasm evident.

"Talk?!" Juhani exclaimed "You who have beaten me so easily just want to talk? I do not believe it. Kill me now while you still have the power!"

"Juhani…I am not angry with you…I wish you peace…" Drake replied calmly.

"Not anger peace…yet even with your naïve attitude you were still able to beat me" Juhani mused "I am pathetic… I sit and think myself great for embracing the dark side but I am nothing…" Juhani sighed, "I cannot be turned back…and I always thought they were jealous of my power…but I am not good enough to meet their standards…I never have been" Juhani knelt down. Drake looked down at her and moved so he was at her level.

"Come now Juhani …you are a beautiful young woman, with much talent." Drake was truthful in his words, she was beautiful and she had much skill and potential. Juhani looked slightly flattered and felt a little charmed by his words.

"I thank you for your kind words Jedi…" she replied with a smile "I seem to still have much to learn… Both about being a Jedi and myself." Juhani then looked down "But the cost of my ignorance was too great, I wish my master had not suffered because of me…" Drake placed a hand on her shoulder and Juhani looked up surprised.

"Even in death…she will be allowed to live on…" Drake responded.

"If she were alive now…I would have so much to say to her, so much to apologise for…" Juhani stood and turned away "how can the council ever take me back, striking my master in anger is unforgivable." She turned back around her arms folded somewhat defensively. Drake stood up and looked at her with sympathy.

"Anger? Show them you've freed yourself of this base passion" he advised carefully choosing his words not wanting to anger her anger.

"If I show them I am free of passion…That I am serene…That I am willing to forsake the dark side…" Juhani uttered slowly "then maybe just maybe they will accept back…" Juhani turned to Drake "do you think they would after all I have done?" Drake nodded and again placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Your inner peace and harmony will show them your serenity." Drake replied. Juhani believed him, she wanted too, she had too. The way he spoke his words made her believe him.

"I thank you…master Jedi…I will return to the council and submit to their judgement and hope they will forgive me…" Juhani smiled a beautiful smile and looked up at Drake with almost tearful eyes "again I thank you I am sure I will hear great things of you in the future…" with that Juhani gave a small bow and set off over the grove breaking into a run. Drake watched her leave and felt a strong sense of peace in the air around him as the grove returned to life as the light began seep back into the place.

Juhani turned to see Drake going over to a small clump of dead flowers, roses that were dead under the dark side's influence. She watched with a sense of awe as the man knelt down and gentle brushed his hand across the stem. As if on his touch, the flowers began to come back to life, the red of the petal's re-emerging and the small plants stood up straight and proud under his gaze. The light emanating from him was intoxicating, peaceful yet strong and aggressive engulfing all those around, filling them with warmth and strength. With a final glance Juhani hurried away towards the enclave leaving behind the dark memory that she had forged and overcome.

* * *

_Firstly I apologise for any inaccurate speech I havn't played the game for a while. Any bit shorter this chapter. Your thoughts please...!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trip back to the enclave was somewhat uneventful for Drake, but he preferred the temporary peace to the constant fighting. Drake calmly walked through the last field and into the courtyard entering the enclave.

Drake smiled softly as he saw Juhani sitting on the central wall. Drake made his way over to her. She looked up and smiled shyly as he sat next to her.

"I…must give you my thanks, because of you I have been reaccepted by the council," Juhani murmured.

"What did the council say?" Drake inquired. He saw a joyful and relieved smile play on the Cathar's features.

"Quatra's injuries were not as severe as I had thought…" Juhani chuckled slightly "I was foolish to think I could defeat a Master such as she with my clumsy efforts…" Drake smiled.

"Where is Quatra now?"

"After our last battle…Quatra had nothing left to teach me…I needed time alone to explore my own spirit and to judge my actions until a guide: you lead me back to the light" Juhani replied. Drake nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be a credit to the order Juhani…May the Force be with you…" Drake said as he stood. Juhani smiled.

"I thank you…and may the force be with you…" Drake made his way to the training room where Zhar was waiting. Zhar looked up with a proud smile.

"You have done well my pupil…because of your actions Juhani has been brought back from her dark path and once again walks the path of the light…" Zhar's face became grim "But though she was saved do not dismiss what happened to her…she struck her master in anger during training and this led to these series of events, but it was Quatra's choice to test Juhani this way as radical as it may seem: Juhani has been redeemed and you have passed your final test" Drake's eyes lightened up at this "congratulations apprentice or should I say congratulations Padawan? Allow me the honour of being the first to welcome you into our order…" Zhar bowed to Drake with another proud smile and left the training room. Drake watched him leave feeling both relieved and proud. He remained in the training room for half an hour meditating until Bastila entered.

"I heard about what you did padawan…well done Drake…" Drake smiled and got to his feet. "But we have more work ahead of us the council has task for us…come" Drake nodded and followed her into the council chambers where the council were waiting.

Vandar gazed at Drake sensing the whirlwind of force energy around him; Vrook was sternly staring at the young man while Zhar looked proud and Dorak was simply neutral.

"It is good to see Juhani back within the ranks of the Jedi…I believe that we have you to thank for this…" Vandar smiled at the embarrassed look on Drake's face.

"Your training is now complete young padawan, and maybe now we can discuss that matter of the dream you and young Bastila shared" Drake nodded "When we heard of the ruins, we likened them to a set of ruins just east of the enclave and have concluded that these are the ruins you saw" Drake and Bastila nodded as Vandar explained "We sent a Jedi to investigate…but he has not returned and I fear sending him in the first place was a mistake…" Vandar continued bitterly.

"Therefore the council has agreed that you and Bastila must go to investigate the ruins…once you have found whatever it is Revan and Malak discovered within those ruins return to us... May the Force be with you…." Bastila and Drake bowed and left the chambers. Drake looked slightly anxious and Bastila noticed this.

"Is everything all right?" Bastila asked as they exited the enclave.

"Hm?" Drake looked up "oh I'm still getting used to the idea of being Jedi Bastila…" she nodded and stopped. "What's up?"

"Well I think I should know a bit more about you seeming as we are bonded through the force…" a look mischief entered Drakes eyes.

"Oh and just how much would you like to know about me?" she got his meaning and rolled her eyes.

"Please…I'm Jedi I cannot indulge with such feelings…" Bastila replied indignantly "I admit I find you intriguing I…I mean I find your connection to the…force intriguing not you personally" Drake chuckled slightly as Bastila stuttered with a blush. "Anyway I saw your service records on board the Endar Spire but know very little more about you beyond that…so could I ask you some questions about your background?" she saw something in Drake's eyes that told her she was treading on forbidden soil but he would grant some knowledge all the same.

"Go ahead…" Drake said

"Don't worry these are simple questions…first what's your position with the fleet." Bastila asked.

"Nothing over the top just a soldier…"

"Good on what planet were you born?" this is where his eyes flickered with a sense of hidden pain.

"Deralia it's a planet in a remote system…why?"

"Excellent and your current age is?" Drake tilted his head slightly with frown.

"Wasn't this all on my service record?" Bastila realised this was a far as she would get at this point in time.

"Yes…well the truth is these questions were a test of character, your answers allowed me to determine what sort of person you are…" Bastila clarified.

"I see what did you learn?" Drake inquired.

"You were honest which is good and you treated this as serious matter which it is…but I can see your still adjusting to everything that's happened….we can speak again later after you've had time to think about all this…" Bastila said and began walking again.

"Alright…oh and Bastila?"

"Hm?" she turned to look at him and he felt his breath taken away for a few seconds by her beauty.

"To answer your final question I'm 25…" Bastila's eyes widened slightly.

"25? But didn't you fight in the Mandolorian wars?" he nodded "then that means you were…"

"18…yes I know…but that's enough about the past let's get back to the matter at hand shall we?" Drake said, his tone indicating the end of the conversation.

"Very well then we'll speak again later…" with that the two padawans made their way to the ruins in the east as the sun glowed in the afternoon sky.

* * *

_Et voila chapter 3...not very long again reviews please guys!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To say the ruins were tainted with the Dark Side was an understatement to say the least. Its very essence gave the ruins life; it's evil yet awesome power bearing down on the two padawans as they entered the temple. Drake had difficulty breathing for the first few moments he entered the ruins such was the intensity of the power present within them. Bastila had trouble focusing her mind as the dark side attempted to entice her with its presence. She glanced at Drake seeing he was calm and collected almost ignoring it's existence now, and she felt safer and more in control. She caught herself taking comfort in him being close and tried to stop herself from doing so, with little result.

"The Dark Side is very strong here…" Bastila murmured Drake looked around sensing a hint of fear in her voice.

"Come on…we shouldn't stay here too long…" Bastila nodded "What else is here do you think besides the Star Map?" Bastila sighed and shook her head.

"I do not know, I'm sorry anything could be in these ruins…" Bastila replied.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say…" Drake approached the door. The structure seemed to shudder slightly as the door slowly opened revealing an ancient droid. The droid looked almost like a crab apart from the tall and thin core body that was held aloft by the four legs.

As the two Jedi approached, it spoke in an alien language. Drake though fluent in almost every alien language known, could not understand a word of this one.

"I couldn't understand that…" he replied. Almost instantly it switched to another unfamiliar language. The language sounded like the Tusken dialect on Tatooine, the once again Drake didn't have the privilege of understanding.

"Bastila do you recognise this language?" Bastila shook her head.

"I think the droid is trying to find a suitable means to communicate with us… it can probably understand us, the only problem is waiting for it to find the right language…" as she finished the droid spoke again. This Drake understood it, he couldn't speak the language but he knew it.

"I recognise that…that's ancient Selkath.

"But why would a droid be programmed to speak Selkath?" Bastila wondered.

"We'll see now we understand it we can find out its purpose…" for a few minutes Drake conversed with the droid, as Bastila waiting patiently for Drake to gain the answers they wanted. After these minutes passed Drake sighed.

"Apparently to gain access to the Star Map we have to pass two trials, one through the left door, and the other through the right…"

"Wonderful…" Bastila breathed, "Shall we?" Drake nodded and they entered the left door. A droid similar to the first one they had just conversed with was within the room. However this one was obviously a combat model as a red shield activated almost the second Drake approached. Drake quickly drew his lightsabre and reflected a number of blaster bolts away from him. Bastila's golden double-bladed sabre came into being as with a _snap-hiss _the blades extended from both ends.

Drake continued to defend himself until the droid used its flamethrower. Drake rolled to the side, feeling it burn the skin of his right arm, he hissed as it came into contact with the harsh rock beneath him but he ignored the pain as best he could. Bastila was busy trying to get close to the droid, while sending the energy bolts harmlessly away. As soon as she got close she struck, but the energy shield didn't give an inch and she leapt back to avoid a torrent off orange flame.

"This could take awhile…" she said but Drake pulled an ion grenade from his belt.

"Or not…" Drake hurled the grenade at the droid and its shield vanished in a blue explosion. Extended his hand, a small bolt of electricity sparked from his hand and short-circuited the droid and it fell into a smouldering heap. Bastila looked at him suspiciously.

"Was that force lightning?" she inquired.

"No I used a smaller scaled version of it to fry the droid systems, it wouldn't hurt a human being…" Drake clarified but knew he'd get a lecture either way.

"I see, still be careful how you use the force padawan, the dark side isn't unavoidable" Bastila said Drake rolled his eyes as he turned away.

"I know that…" Drake murmured as he approached the console. Looking it over he tapped in a few keys. The language in he didn't understand and the key's he pressed didn't serve any purpose. Deciding he had nothing to lose he spoke to the computer. After a moments silence, a loud beeping answered him and a small receptacle opened. Drake took out his datapad and inserted it into the computer. After a few more moments, galactic basic appeared on the screen.

"WHAT ARE THREE PRIMARY DEATH BRINGING SEEDS?"

"Death bringing seeds?" he muttered as the options: Volcanic, Barren Arboreal, grassland, oceanic and desert. He selected the three options and the computer beeped and his datapad was released. He frowned and looked at Bastila who looked just as confused.

"An interesting test…"she uttered slowly. Drake shrugged and they made their way to the second room. Again another droid awaited them. After the usual deflected blaster bolts routine, a silver beam collided with Drake's lightsaber arm. Drake looked down in shook, as his right arm now burning fiercely was turned into what looked like ice. Drake quickly spun to the left as it took another shot. Bastila looked at him in worry.

"Are you ok?" she called to him as he held his arm, which looked as though it was stuck stiff down his side.

"I'll be fine just watch that beam…" Drake replied. The droid took aim with its blaster and Bastila stepped in front of him to deflect the bolts as they came at him.

Drake at this point thrust his free hand forward and snapped it into a fist. The droid stopped firing paralysed by the force. Bastila ran up to it, and plunged her lightsabre into its core. The droid fell too the ground in a heap and lay still.

Drake glanced at his arm as it the ice like material that encased it melted away. He hissed slightly as the burning of his arm returned and he shook it a bit hoping to get the blood flowing. Bastila approached and used the force to the sooth the pain slightly.

"Thanks…" she nodded as Drake approached the console. After the same plot as before, he named three life bringing seeds, Arboreal, Oceanic and grassland and took his datapad from the receptacle.

Leaving the room they noticed the door behind the droid had opened. Moving slowly and cautiously they moved through. The Dark Side's strength seemed to double with every step they took, its intensity was greater than anything else they had felt up to this point.

The final door opened and within the room stood a strange shell like device. As the two approached it, the machine began to activate. As it opened a small cylinder floated into the air and then turned into what like a galaxy map. Five planets were shown as the map began to take shape.

"This…this must be what Revan and Malak discovered when they came here…" Bastila began obviously surprised at what the map showed. "This is a map…but it seems to be incomplete" Drake bit back a comment he would have liked to send her way and noted the planets.

"Kashyyyk, Korriban, Manaan, Tatooine and Dantooine…" Drake listed "The explains the tests…Kashyyyk an Arboreal planet, Tatooine a desert, Manaan an ocean, Dantooine grassland and Korriban is barren…no volcanic planet though…" Drake thought for a moment. "That might mean star maps like this one are on the other four planets…"

"I was thinking that too, this map cannot lead us to the star forge itself but if we find the others, we may discover the location of the Star Forge that the droid spoke of…" Bastila replied. Drake listed the down the planets and then he and Bastila exited the ruins heading back to enclave.

It the afternoon now; the red glow of the sun as it lowered in the sky was a beautiful sight though neither Jedi had time to appreciate it just yet as they hurried into the enclave.

"Ah you have returned young Padawan…have you discovered what it was Revan and Malak found in those ruins?" Vandar entreated as they entered the chambers.

"We found an incomplete star map within the ruins and the droid that acted as its guardian mentioned a Star forge…" Drake replied. The council exchanged looks of dismay and perhaps slight fear.

"This news of a Star Forge is disturbing, the Council must deliberate on what must be done, and Master Dorak will consult our archives to find any mention of the Star Forge…" Vandar looked at the two padawans "Return to you ship with Bastila and we will summon you when we are done…" Both bowed and returned to the Ebon Hawk.

About a couple of hours later Drake was sitting in the main hold of the Hawk reading a Jedi datapad as Carth walked in.

"Everything ok?" Drake asked as Carth sat opposite him.

"Yeah just fine…" Carth replied rather gruffly, Drake frowned and placed the datapad down on the table.

"Are you sure you've been a little quiet recently" Drake replied.

"Have I been quiet? Well I guess I have since I've been left out the loop for the past few days…" Drake shook his head.

"Well I haven't left you out of the loop Carth…"

"Yeah but you certainly haven't helped matters…" Carth snapped "one second you're talking to me about what's going on and the next its all Jedi mojo and secrets it's really starting to irritate me" Carth looked at Drake who had a patient look on his face "For one thing I want to know what it was the council talked to you about…ever since they've given you this training or mission or whatever you call it…you haven't been saying a word"

"Why don't you ask Bastila?" Drake said slowly keeping his temper in check.

"I'd be more than happy to but she's as closed mouthed as the rest of the council…I'm hoping you're the one who'll enlighten"

"Well first they gave me the mission to investigate those ruins I told you about and they said I have some form of bond with Bastila…"

"You're a neophyte padawan who's been shouldered with the weight entire galaxy why? That's not natural" Carth growled "forgive me but their ways seem kinda strange to me…"

"Look they told me Bastila and I are bonded that's all I'm gonna give you…" Drake said pointedly wanting to stop a potential argument and getting up to leave. By this point Mission and Zaalbar were listening from the hold Mission with a worried expression on her face.

"A bond? What kinda bond? Oh is this more of that destiny garbage the Jedi always talk about?" Bastila had emerged from the crew quarters by this point and heard the final exchange "Well I tell you this much I am not gonna wait around until I'm betrayed again!" Drake stopped dead and slowly turned to gaze at Carth. After everything that had happened he'd thought Carth had a bit more trust in him by now but that obviously wasn't the case.

"I _am not_ going to betray you Carth!" he snapped having finally lost patience, Mission winced slightly at the venom in Drake's voice "I _am not_ Saul!" Carth looked away.

"I guess we'll see about that won't we?" Carth sighed, "Look I didn't mean that way I…no it seems all I can do is insult you right? Well forget it…" Carth stalked from the room into the cockpit. Drake kicked the central computer in frustration and leant on it and sighed. Bastila emerged almost shyly from the point she'd been standing and approached the seething young man.

"Drake…" he looked up slightly "the council have finished their deliberation and have sent for us…" he nodded and she left the ship opting to wait for him to relax. Mission came up to Drake and patted his arm.

"What was that about?" she demanded.

"Carth…just being as mistrusting as always…" Drake took a deep breath.

"Carth's head is as hard as rock, just ignore him…he'll come round sooner or later…" Mission replied Drake chuckled slightly. Sometimes Mission displayed wisdom beyond her years, though very rarely as she was only fourteen.

"He'd better…I gotta go thanks Mish…" she grinned and waved him off as he left the ship.

"Everything ok?" Bastila asked.

"Yeah come on let's not keep the council waiting…" Bastila nodded and they hurried to the council chambers.

"Padawan you have done well in discovering the star map…" Vandar stated as Bastila and Drake stood before them. "We Jedi know that victory over the Sith will not be easy, especially now after discovering the Star Map… action is required"

"I gave consulted our vast Archives but found no mention of the Star Forge, it is troubling the Jedi have no knowledge of such an artefact" Dorak said.

"Still the council is in agreement, we have decided to send you to each of these planets in search of the star maps and to discover the Star Forge's location, yet if we send a company of knights with you, it will undoubtedly draw the full attention of Malak and the Sith"

"I am to undertake this alone?" Drake asked.

"Secrecy is our best weapon…but it would be foolish to appoint you such a task alone…" Vandar looked over Drake "Bastila will accompany you…for there is a powerful bond between you both and her guidance may prove useful to you both…" Drake nodded with approval. Then he sensed the presence of another behind him. He turned to see Juhani approaching from the training room. She seemed shy, hesitant almost, to come any further.

"And Juhani has also asked to accompany you, after great deliberation we have granted her request…" Vandar announced. Drake smiled and bowed to Juhani.

"I'd be honoured…" Juhani smiled gratefully and took her place next to him looking a little more sure of herself.

"Juhani fell to the dark side, so maybe her presence will help remind you of its danger…" Vrook stated critically. Drake felt annoyance at Vrook's harshness towards the young knight as she looked down slightly but pushed it away.

"There may be others who wish to accompany me…" Drake started.

"Of course you're companions from Taris can travel with you, for their skills will be of great help to you and no doubt you feel better having them alongside you." Vandar reassured him.

"Very well, I will not fail…" Drake replied.

"You may return here whenever you wish…but do not allow yourself to become distracted from your goal…" Vrook lectured as he always did. Drake bowed and turned to leave.

"Padawan…" he turned back to Vrook who had a grim expression on his face "before you go a warning for you… the lure of the Dark side is difficult to resist…I fear this quest to find the Star Forge may lead you down an all too familiar path…" Drake frowned at Vrook's words. He spoke as if Drake had fallen before and he remembered Vrook saying something about Revan the Dark Lord of the Sith would return if he was trained.

"I'll keep that in mind Master Vrook" he replied stiffly. _All to Familiar path? And Revan may return if I am trained? What does he mean? _Drake bowed and left the room with Bastila and Juhani.

"What did he mean by that last comment Bastila?" He asked immediately once they were out of earshot. He saw a sudden painful look caress Bastila's beautiful features.

"It…it was just a warning Drake, Vrook appears very critical at times, but he just wishes his students to become strong and capable Jedi" Bastila struggled with the words, something Drake noted but decided to ignore for the time being.

"If you say so…" Bastila nodded and returned the Ebon Hawk. Drake and Juhani spoke awhile with Juhani apologising for actions. After this Drake learned a bit of Juhani's past and told her a bit about himself before they decided to enter the Ebon Hawk.

"All right well where to first?" Carth asked after he'd learned of their task.

"Tatooine…" Drake said; "I think we should head there first" Carth nodded.

"Sounds good…let's go" Drake nodded and retired to his quarters while Carth took the Ebon Hawk into the sky and it rocketed away and vanished in a white glow as it entered Hyperspace.

A couple of thousand light-years away over an unknown planet a Sith Interdictor ship floated through space. It was armed with a huge array of blaster cannons and had an almost impenetrable shield. The _Leviathan _was its name and it the most powerful ship in the Sith fleet.

On the bridge of the ship, a man in his late forties stood observing his men. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore the suit of an admiral benefiting his rank. Admiral Saul Karath, one of the most the well respected and feared Admirals within the Sith Armada.

As he remained standing where he was, his hands clasped in front of him, another more dominant figure approached him.

This man was bald, with grey tattoo's that adorned his skull and sickly yellow eyes showing his immersion in the Dark side. He was at least six foot two and wore a tight skin orange suit, showing off his imposing physic. His lower jaw was covered with a mask or perhaps a vocabulator as he spoke with a mechanical growling voice. He walked with a sense of unspoken authority, as soldiers were quick to move away from him in fear. Darth Malak, the Lord of the Sith and Revan's successor. Karath turned and bowed as Malak approached.

"Lord Malak the Star Forge is operating at 300 capacity far beyond our expectations…" Saul reported.

"I am more interested in the young Jedi Bastila and her Battle meditation…" Malak growled, "Have you discovered how she escaped the destruction of Taris?" Malak had ordered the destruction of an entire planet, to try and kill a single Jedi who was a key threat to his power, but she and her companions had escaped leaving the planet to be destroyed.

"She was aided by Carth Onasi a decorated war hero with the Republic and a legendary soldier, during the Mandolorian wars he was honoured many times for his bravery…" Saul stated.

"You know this man?" Malak demanded curious to how Saul knew so much.

"Yes Lord Malak…he served under when I still followed the Republic…you could say I was his mentor" Saul replied remembering his time with Carth during the past war.

"Interesting…" Malak said only half-interested in reality "How did you acquire this information Admiral?"

"An eye witness Lord Malak…" the Dark Lord turned to see a rather short individual approaching. He was around four feet eleven and was short and stocky in build. He wore a blue overcoat underneath which was an impressive suit of armour, looking mandolorian in design. He wore goggles over his eyes and had two mandolorian heavy plaster pistols at his waist.

"Calo Nord a Bounty Hunter was present when Carth and Bastila escaped the planet…apparently they left him for dead…" Malak turned to the bounty hunter whom he towered over. To his credit, Nord showed no intimidation.

"A Jedi and a war hero…" Malak growled a grudging respect hinted in his tone "it's a wonder you survived the encounter…"

"I am hard to kill Lord Malak…" Calo stated. Malak nodded.

"Calo has agreed to help us find the young Bastila for a very hefty fee of course…" Saul stated "but I assure you he is well worth the price…his reputation as a bounty hunter is well earned" Malak nodded.

"Her companions are nothing to me Calo…but I desire the young taken alive if at all possible" Calo nodded.

"Forgive me Lord Malak but there is something else…may we have a private audience away from the ears of the common soldiers" Malak's eyes narrowed.

"I trust you are not wasting my time…Admiral Karath" Malak said a hint of a threat in his voice.

"I assure you…you will be very interested in what Calo has to tell you about Bastila's other companion Lord Malak" Saul reassured.

"Other companion? Very well…" Malak turned on his heel and left the bridge closely followed by Nord and Karath to discuss the matter of Bastila's other companions while the men watched them leave with curious expressions.

A few clicks away in cloak was a small star fighter. Inside the cockpit of this ship was a young man of twenty-three years of age. He had dark brown hair with emerald like eyes and was lean, slender and athletic in build. He held onto his earpiece as he listened to the conversation of Malak, Nord and Karath on the bridge.

"Thanks for the info Calo…" he said quietly to himself "I'll see you on Tatooine" He quickly brought his ship around de-cloaked and rocketed into hyperspace leaving no trace of himself behind as the Leviathan remained drifting through the vast nothingness of space.

* * *

_First glimpse of an OC...I'll introduce him later...in the mean time your thoughts and reviews please!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_He could feel the heat around him as he turned on the spot taking in his surroundings. A cave: he was standing in cave on what had to be Tatooine. He turned to see his goal the Star Map as it opened, exactly the same as it had done on Dantooine. He sensed another presence in the cave but turning round saw nothing and no one. He was alone. Before he could get close to the Star Map, the, darkness closed in around him and he went blind, unable to see, to think, to taste, to smell, to hear, to feel or touch._

Drake shot up in his bunk, sweating and breathing heavily as the cold air of the Ebon Hawk's crew quarters filled his lungs. Drake held his head in his hands for a few seconds catching his breath. He hadn't a decent nights sleep since Taris; his sleep was plagued by force visions or nightmares one of the two. Revan, Malak, the Mandolorian Wars, his childhood, these were the most prominent in his dreams.

Drake looked round to see Canderous and Carth still sleeping soundly. Drake silently got out of his bunk and dressed, into a black sleeveless shirt, with leather trousers and dark boots. Slipping on his black knuckle gloves he took a dark red jacket from his clothes shelf above his bunk. Glancing down at his right arm for a second, he slipped the jacket over his muscle shirt to hide the pain of his past.

Sneaking out of the quarters, he retrieved one of the bottles of water from the main hold and took a couple of gulps trying to clear his mind and still his nerves. Drake had never been one for alcohol or caffa, preferring simple water, but on some occasions he would have one of the latter two.

Drake took another deep breath and placed the lid back on the bottle. Hearing a small beeping from the cockpit, he made his way there. Sitting in the pilots seat, he saw the small alarm going off and shut it down, coming out of hyperspace over the bright desert planet of Tatooine.

The surface was a bright, scorching white, with sandstorms raging fiercely over its plains from time to time. With two suns, to say this place was hot was a step in the right direction but didn't cover the whole story. Drake narrowed his eyes slightly at the bright light emanating from the planet as the twin suns gaze reflecting back of the sands.

Drake scanned the surface for a landing zone, finding a colony. Achorhead a Czerka outpost. While Drake didn't have much love for Czerka, he needed a place to land so he plotted a landing course for the spaceport. After making the arrangements with the dock authorities, he guided the ship into the atmosphere just as Carth entered the cockpit, fully dressed but looking rather out of it to say the least.

"Here I thought I'd be the first up…" Carth mused as he slid into the co-pilots seat "first time I've been co-pilot mind you…" Drake smirked.

"You may have to get used to that in the mornings…" Carth chuckled slightly as the Hawk came into the shining blue sky and glowing sand filled landscape of Tatooine.

"Look Drake…" Drake looked round at Carth "I…uh…. I'm not very good at this, but the way I acted towards you was unnecessary, I just hate not knowing what's going on and with all the secrets and being in the company of three Jedi make's me feel really useless," Carth muttered.

"Carth you're not useless, you've saved my life as many times as I've saved yours…" Drake replied.

"Well…anyway I'm sorry do you accept my apology?" Drake thought for a second and then extended his right hand to Carth.

"Only if you agree to trust me Onasi…" Carth smiled and clasped the Jedi's hand and shook it.

"Done…let's get underway then shall we…partner?" Drake nodded and guided the ship in for a landing. After the ship landed, Drake and Carth shut down the Hawks engines and then got up, heading for the main hold. To their surprise the entire crew was gathered in main hold, Canderous leaning against the wall, while Juhani and Bastila were sitting with a mug of caffa each. Mission and Zaalbar were standing next to each other, and T3-M4 was tinkering with the console to his right.

"Well good to see everyone up…." Drake muttered as he entered the main hold.

"Ok what's the plan?" Mission quipped as the crew turned to see Drake and Carth entering the hold.

"Well, right now we need to find the Star Map…" Drake pointed out "but also there's the issue of the supplies…"

"About that…" Zaalbar began in Shyriiwook "I noticed some of the rations have gone missing…" Drake frowned "I think we may have a stowaway…you may want to investigate it…"

"I will when I find time…right now we need to make a move…" Drake replied.

"What do you have in mind?" Juhani asked slowly.

"Carth?" Drake looked at the elder man.

"Well the ship's security I wouldn't worry about, the dock's filled with dock guards and laser cannons so we'd shouldn't have to concern ourselves with that…" Carth advised.

"What about our supposed stowaway?" Canderous growled.

"Like I said when I find time…" Canderous nodded "Bastila any idea's where to start our search?" Bastila thought for a second.

"I'd suggest the Dune seas, as the vision showed the Star Map in a cave of some sort, that may a good place to start…" Drake nodded.

"Who wants to come along?" Drake asked.

"I'm coming…" Bastila said standing up.

"I'll come as well…" Carth added.

"Alright Mission, Zaalbar and Juhani focus on getting us some supplies…" those three nodded. "Canderous?" the Mandolorian shrugged.

"I'll head to the Cantina…may be able to grab something useful…" Drake nodded as T3 beeped something about staying with the ship.

"Alright lets move out…" with that the crew exited the Hawk. Drake shielded his eyes from the sun as the crew came into the dock.

"I wonder what the Force was thinking when it created Tatooine?" Drake muttered.

"I thought Deralia was a desert planet…" Canderous inquired.

"Rock not desert…and less hot" Drake clarified. He noticed the dock manager approaching. Wanting to avoid the waste of time, he threw a 100-credit chip to the man and walked past.

"Excuse me…" The man uttered surprised and indignantly.

"100 credits docking fee right? Well that should cover it…" Drake called back. The crew all seemed to snigger slightly as they followed. "Who charges 100 credits as a docking fee?" Drake stated as Bastila came up next to him.

"Well Czerka obviously…" Bastila replied.

"Tch if you ask me it's a rip off…" Bastila smirked slightly as they entered Achorhead. Juhani, Zaalbar and Mission moved away to one of the market stands as Canderous journeyed past them towards the Cantina. Drake found the Czerka office and lead Carth and Bastila inside. As they got inside they heard a torrent of curses coming from a Duros yelling at a woman who was quite frankly not paying the slightest bit of attention. After another couple of curses the Duros stormed from the room. Drake raised one eyebrow as the duros left, and saw Carth with an amused look on his face. Drake approached the woman.

"Can I help you? I'm a tight schedule at the moment so be quick" the woman greeted somewhat rudely "If this is about a hunter's licence than I'm afraid we're no longer selling them…"

"A hunter's licence?" Drake replied

"As I said we are no longer selling them…we're losing to many hunters these days."

"Is there no way to get one?" Drake inquired.

"Well there is something we could agree on…" the woman responded.

"I'm listening…"

"The Sand people are becoming a problem…recently they attacked one of our sand crawlers and we lost a great deal of equipment and personnel…if you could deal with them and bring me their gaffi sticks, I'll give you a licence…" Drake could sense the darker intentions of the woman. She didn't just want the attacks to stop, she wanted the Sand People dead."

"I'll see what I can do…" Drake replied.

"Excellent I'm glad we could agree, here's you licence and good luck" Drake took the small card from the woman and turned away.

"Sand people?" Bastila questioned, "What does she want us to do about it?"

"Commit genocide to put it bluntly…" Drake said bitterly.

"You didn't agree to it did you?" Bastila demanded worried if he would.

"Of course not…that's last thing on my to-do list…I want to avoid killing them if possible…" Bastila breathed a sigh of relief.

"So are you Czerka's new lap dog?" it was the Duros from before.

"No" Drake replied in the Duros language. "I have agreed to sort out the problem but not to kill the Sand people…"

" I see well might I suggest you try communication…" Duros stated, "you'd need a translator of their language…but I hear Yuka Laka has a droid that understands the Sand people dialect…the droid workshop is near Achorheads gates…good luck" the duros turned and left. Drake groaned slightly as his wrist communicator beeped.

"What is it Canderous?" Drake inquired as Canderous's image appeared.

"Drake…on my way to the cantina I noticed about three Dark Jedi waiting round the corner…wanna bet Malak sent them?" Canderous stated with a grin.

"All right we're on our way…don't do anything stupid Canderous" the mercenary nodded. "Come on I don't count on Canderous doing something stupid before we get there…" the party hurried to Canderous's location. Canderous was leaning against the wall, his heavy repeater armed and ready as Drake, Carth and Bastila approached.

"Well it's about time…" Canderous muttered, "They're round there…"

"They didn't see you did they?" Carth asked

"If they did…we wouldn't be having this conversation…" Canderous spat.

"Point taken…" Carth replied pulling out his two-blaster pistols.

"Alright no-one make a move until I do…" Drake ordered. The other three nodded. They rounded the corner and the Dark Jedi spotted them.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when he heard you escaped Taris alive…he has offered a great reward to whoever destroys you…"

"Good luck with that…" Drake replied calmly. The leader snarled and ignited his two lightsabre's. Drake leaned back to avoid the first sweep and then his lightsabre leapt to life, and collided with leaders second blade.

Bastila engaged the second Dark-sider; who wielded a single blade while Carth and Canderous forced the third with a doubled saber to reflect their shots.

Bastila's practice of Ataru was masterful, her lithe and athletic body well suited for its intense and acrobatic principles. She leapt over her opponent and went on the attack. Bastila used her twin golden blades to keep her opponent the defensive. She struck up with her lower blade, the down with higher blade, then up again, spinning it her grasp, she blocked a downward strike. Seizing the advantage, she rammed her hilt into the Dark Jedi's chin stunning him, and then spun round and cleaved the man's head from his shoulders. The body fell and Bastila turned to Drake's battle.

Drake aimed a one-handed downward strike at his opponent. It was parried, with incredible speed; Drake spun his lightsabre round his hand three times while spinning round himself, the blade connected with his opponents each time. As he came round he battered away a second attack, and fully blocked a follow up blow aimed for his head. Using the strength Djem So empowered him with, he shoved the man back causing him to stumble, then spinning his sabre round and turning so he had his back to his opponent, drove the sabre through the man's midsection. The Dark Jedi let out a strangled cry and slumped as the life left him.

Withdrawing his sabre Drake turned to watch his opponent crumple. Seizing the opportunity, the final Dark sider forced pushed Carth and Canderous to the ground, and leapt towards Drake.

"Drake look out!" Bastila called to him. Drake turned, his sabre ready but the attack never came.

A red blaster bolt erupted through the man's skull in mid-air as Drake watched in amazement. The Dark Jedi had a surprised look on his lifeless face as he crashed in an unmoving heap to the ground. Drake turned to see Carth and Canderous still getting to their feet, they couldn't have fired the shot. Drake looked at Bastila who was staring at the rooftop behind him.

Turning he saw the figure of a young man standing on the rooftop, a Zabrak heavy blaster pistol in his right hand, which was aimed at the spot in the air where the Dark Jedi had been. The man was too tall to be Calo Nord, as he was around 5'11 maybe 6 feet tall. The man had dark brown hair, and was wearing a long dark red trench coat, along with dark red trousers with a black boots, and a black, scale pattered shirt. He had a black hilted long sword sheathed on his back. The man twirled his blaster, and then holstered it on the back of his waist. Glancing one final time at the group, he turned and dropped from the rooftop out of sight from the party.

"Who was that?" Bastila murmured looking at Drake. Drake shook his head.

"You two ok?" he checked as Canderous and Carth stood. Canderous cracked his neck.

"Yeah…I'm good…right I'd say that's definitely earned me a drink…see ya soon, hopefully not too soon…" Canderous growled as he marched away leaving the others to watch him leave. Drake shrugged and led Carth and Bastila to the droid workshop.

A half-hour later Drake emerged from the shop, with a tall, menacing rusty brown coloured droid beside, Carth and Bastila close behind. This droid was known as HK-47 and was apparently a protocol droid capable of understanding Tusken. Drake however could see this was not any ordinary droid, as Hk held he's blaster rifle with a mastery of an assassin.

"Do you really think this droid will be useful?" Bastila demanded, the droid had already become an annoyance his bloodlust sounded insatiable.

"Like it or not Bas…he's the best chance we have at understanding the Sand people so yes…" Bastila sighed incredulously as Juhani and Mission approached.

"We took the supplies to the ship…" Juhani stated.

"Excellent, well we'll be back soon, just make sure…" Drake was cut off by a loud scream of pain. Whipping his head round, he saw a young boy no more than 8 years of age being pinned to the floor by the foot of a middle-aged man.

"Pathetic child…when I ask you do something I want done properly!" the man hissed as he pressed his foot into the boy's chest. The young child had tears streaming down his face, and looked as though he could barely breath.

"I won't do it again…I promise master…" the boy pleaded. The man laughed sardonically and stomped down a little harder, as the boy screamed desperately as the bystanders watched regretfully and some being held back by their friends.

"No you will not…" Mission looked about ready to march over and give the man a piece of her mind, as he picked up the much smaller being by the scruff of his neck. Drake beat her to it.

Drake swept past Carth and Bastila, unclipping his lightsabre from his belt. As he got closer, he pressed it to the back of the man's head, his finger on the ignition button. The rest of the party, especially Bastila watched in absolute shock at Drake's unheard of and outlandish manoeuvre. The anger pulsating from Drake wasn't something Bastila had felt or seen before and it frightened her greatly.

"Put the boy down…" Drake snarled, the man didn't budge keeping the child in the air, as the boy gaped for breath.

"This is none of you business" he retorted, Drake pressed his inactivate sabre harder against the man's skin as the crowd that had gathered held its breath.

"Put…Him…Down" Drake's voice was laced with a huge amount of venom as his piercing blue eyes bored into the back of the man's skull. The man scoffed and threw the child to the ground. An instantly terrible mistake.

Drake drove his knee into the man's kidney, with a huge amount of force. The man crumpled with a yell of shock and agony. Drake's blue lightsabre blade appeared with a _snap-hiss _at the man's throat. The man gulped his eyes wide with fear as the people around stared with a mixture of surprise and respect. Drake thought better of killing the man and kicked him face first into the sand. The coward spluttered and choked on the white dust as the crowd roared with laughter, apart from Drake's companions who simply stood in amazement.

"Get out of here…" Drake ordered, the man got to his feet a look humiliation and rage on his ugly features. He moved towards the boy who lay motionless on the floor, only to find Drake's blade dangerously close to a very delicate area "leave the boy, beat it!" Drake spat. The man slowly backed away and then turned and scurried away muttering something under his breath. Drake took a deep breath and de-powered his sabre. He knelt down next to the boy, as Mission and the others hurried over. Mission dropped down to opposite Drake and looked at the boy in worry.

"He's lost a lot moisture…he's dehydrated and exhausted…" Drake muttered as he ran his hand of the boys forehead, the rage he'd just a few seconds ago had vanished. "Poor kid…we need to get him to the ship…Mission will you take him?" Mission nodded.

"I'll go too…" Carth said reaching down and cradling the child in his arms, as he stood, Mission next to him, running her hand down the boys face. "Drake you did the right thing…" Drake nodded as Carth and Mission hurried back to the ship. Drake closed his eyes as a painful memory flashed over his mind and took a deep breath. Bastila gazed at him trying to work out the source of the outburst. Drake always had good control of his temper and even the smallest outburst was rare. This was extremely shocking to say the least.

"Are you ok?" Bastila whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah…just a bitter memory…lets go…" Drake stood as Bastila withdrew her hand, feeling slightly hurt by his secrecy.

"Drake…" Drake turned to Juhani as Hk stood silent and waiting. "You can tell us anything you know that…" Drake smiled sadly.

"I know…just not now…come one" Drake turned. "Hk follow me…"

"Statement: Finally I was getting bored of standing around, maybe now I can shoot something" Bastila and Juhani fell into step behind them as Drake led the way out of Achorhead.

* * *

_your reveiws please!!! _


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6 

Drake groaned slightly as the scorching sunlight was bearing down on him as he caught what little breath he had left, wiping the sweat from his brow. Being in the Dune seas at noon of a Tatooine day was no-one's idea of a good time. He saw Bastila and Juhani in similar states. In some ways he envied HK as the droid seemed impervious to the heat.

The desert hadn't been a smooth ride for them to say it mildly First they had to save some washed up hunter from an intricate and, to its credit, ingenious death trap set by his own wife. Drake had less sympathy for the man then he let on, since the man had been sleeping with another woman behind his wife's back.

_Maybe I should've left him like Bastila said_ Bastila had been rather reluctant to aid the fellow. Than again he had tried his luck at smooth talking her, something Drake had taken great exception to, for reason he couldn't fathom.

The sand crawler had been worse. About half a minute after he'd started conversing with the miners sheltering there, the sand people launched an attack. Having little choice Drake and his party defended them from the attack. However Drake had emerged with a deep gash along his right arm, taking away part of the sleeve to his jacket. Drake had healed the wound and got some pay back by destroying the Sand person's gaffi staff.

Bastila looked over at Drake, judging his condition. She found herself gazing at him a little longer than she intended. Drake's powerful, athletic build fascinated her to say the least. He was not overly or massively muscular; he was long, lean and slender with no massive bulk to his frame. His hands, while not too large were slightly bigger than her own, and she knew how deadly they could be. Every movement Drake performed carried an air of confidence, cunning and precision, contradicting his status as a Jedi Guardian, who were meant to prefer the more straightforward approach. Drake would exhaust every other option before making an attack. When he did kill, it was out of necessity when he was threatened or in self-defence.

Drake noticed her staring and met her gaze with a twinkle in his eyes.

"See something you like?" Bastila blushed and looked away.

"I was just making sure you were alright" Bastila replied.

"Sure princess…" Bastila looked at him in annoyance.

"Why do you have to be so...so…"

"Male? Handsome?" Drake asked playfully.

"Male I think is the right word…" Bastila replied.

"Its in my nature…Just relax will ya?" Drake chuckled slightly as he procured some Tusken robes from one of the dead bodies. As he did so, Bastila noticed the tear in his sleeve. Beneath it lay a think black line, pigment if she wasn't mistaken. Bastila approached and tried to take a look. Drake saw her movement and covered the tear with his hand.

"What is that Drake?" Bastila inquired genuinely curious, Juhani had also seen it and also had an interested look in her eyes.

"It's nothing…" Drake replied quickly, he wasn't ready to say, not yet, not now.

"It has to be _something_ if you react like this, come on you can tell us…" Juhani said softly.

Drake's cyan coloured eyes met hers, and both she and Bastila saw a fierce inner pain in his gaze.

"Not now…please?" his voice was almost pleading, Bastila could tell something was amiss but also realised whatever it was, she'd have to wait for him to come and tell her.

"Ok…I'm sorry" Drake smiled gratefully as he handed her a set of sand people robes. She took them with a frown

"Disguise…" she made an "ah" movement with her mouth. "Just slip them over the top of your clothes for now…I know it'll be hot but I'd prefer to be hot to stripping down in the middle of the desert: force knows what that'll attract…" Bastila laughed at his comment, as did Juhani. After a few moments all three had covered up any trace of their basic clothing. After helping each other the masks, they set off for the Tusken enclave.

After they reached the newer part of the rather unchanging and unappealing desert, they saw the large, monolith like structure that had to be the tribes home.

"Remember subtlety " he looked pointedly at Hk-47 as he said this, " don't get too close, but don't get too far away either, once we get inside we find the chieftain and negotiate with him…" Bastila and Juhani nodded. Following Drake's lead the four towards the enclave. He carefully measured the distance between him and the sand people guarding the outskirts as he walked very calmly towards the entrance. As he reached it he sighed in relief and then made his way inside.

Seeing a lone Tusken in front him, Drake made a point to walk around him. Unknown to him the Tusken had seen through his disguise and slowly pulled out a blaster rifle. As he walked through the right corridor, a blaster bolt whizzed passed him, missing by an inch. Before Drake could turn, a second more powerful shot could be heard and the Tusken crumpled as HK lowered his rifle. Drake ripped off his mask and glared at the Droid.

"HK! What part of "don't shoot unless I say so" didn't you understand?" Drake glared at the droid as he tore off the robes, leaving him in the clothes he'd been wearing underneath, as Bastila and Juhani did the same.

"Indignant Statement: Master! The meatbag was a threat to you! I was simply facilitating negotiations and terminating hostilities" Drake turned to see a large number of Sand people approaching all howling in their language angrily as they readied they staffs.

"We could still negotiate with them…" Bastila said hopefully readying her sabrestaff but not igniting it.

"Sand people are know for two things Bas…" Drake replied "one: only giving trespassers one chance to leave, two: killing any trespassers who don't leave…" A sand person took a swing at him. Drake ducked the attack and quickly activated his saber and cleaved the unfortunate soul through the kidney's killing him instantly.

"Well we've stirred up a Mynocks nest here…we don't have a choice…we have to fight…" Bastila nodded grimly as Juhani powered up her blue sabre. HK sent a blaster bolt right into a second Tusken as Bastila and Juhani defended themselves and Drake quickly began making his way to the Chieftains lair.

In short the battle there wasn't pretty. HK's actions at the gate had alerted the entire camp to their presence and they were forced to battle their way through the entire tribe, releasing a small group of Jawa's along the way. Drake's heart was heavy and grew heavier with each Tusken that fell either by his hand, or by one of the others, yet at the same time he grew angrier and angrier with them and the Tusken ways. Why did it come to this?

Felling one of the guards that stood guarding the final door, Drake opened the gate and almost immediately the chieftain attacked him. He easily avoided the attacks, as Bastila, Juhani and HK engaged the guards. Drake dodged a blow at his head but received a knee in the face for his efforts. Almost immediately the chiefs Gaffi staff thundered into his side, shattering one of his ribs. Drake flew to the ground with a yell.

Something inside him snapped, some animalistic rage engulfed him for a second, as the question of why hadn't the Tuskens allowed them a chance to explain screamed in his mind. Drake roared with rage and suddenly a bolt of bright blue Force lightning engulfed the chieftain who howled in agony as Bastila and Juhani turned to see the sight. The Tusken chief fell smouldering to the sand as Drake stood his chest heaving with his left hand outstretched.

Drake's eyes widened in shock, at the realisation of what just happened. He slowly brought his trembling hand back to his eyes and stared at it for a long moment. In one small movement, he had used the Dark Side to kill a living, breathing being, and not only that he'd just slaughtered an entire way of life, an entire race of people in self-defence.

Drake looked up to see Bastila looking at him. She had an expression of sympathy and fear mixed on her beautiful features as she glanced between him and the smoking corpse that had been the chieftain. Drake swallowed uncomfortably as he surveyed the body, taking the map of the Eastern Dunes from charred remains. No longer caring about Czerka's problems with the Tuskens and still very much in loathing of what he'd just done, Drake turned and slowly left the enclave followed by Bastila, Juhani and HK.

The journey back to the Hawk was a silent one. Drake silently brooding while Bastila watched him. She wasn't disappointed, more shocked and terrified at what had happened. Drake was the kindest and most humble man she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting, though their relationship at first was rocky at best. To see him do something so destruction was incredible and unthinkable at the same time. She sensed his inner turmoil and realised he was as terrified as she was.

On the Hawk, Drake secluded himself from the crew. Not wanting to trouble the others with his predicament at the moment, he meditated in the crew quarters. Bastila tried twice to see him but gave up when he didn't answer. Much later he exited the quarters and lowered the ramp so he could get some air.

It was night now, the moon and stars shining in the sky. Drake leant on the side of the ramp gazing up at the stars seeing the occasional shooting star zip across the dark carpet above him. It was noticeably cooler than it had been during the day, and Drake felt himself shiver slightly as the cool night breeze caressed his frame.

"Drake…" Drake jumped slightly and looked to his left to see Bastila approach him. She was wearing a nightgown, her Jedi robes over the top to keeping her warm. One thing he did notice was the fact her dark brunette hair was no longer up but was flowing freely across her shoulders. She looked indescribably beautiful and Drake found himself gazing at her.

"See something you like?" he looked up surprised at her playful tone and that she'd even let herself saying something so…well flirtatious. She had a sheepishly smile over her face as she approached.

"I'm afraid of what would happen if I said yes…" Drake replied just as playfully. Bastila actually gave slight giggle at this as she came and stood next to him. "Can't sleep?"

"No… neither can you obviously…" Bastila replied softly as she too looked up at the stars.

"Too much on my mind…" Drake uttered grimly

"The sand people?" she already knew the answer.

"Yeah…I don't even know what happened, one second I'm calm, the next I'm frying him with force lightning…how I don't know?" Drake sighed "Heh some Jedi I turned out to be…"

"Don't say that…" Bastila replied "you're a terrific Jedi, its only happened once…"

"But what if it happens again… and what if I do something more terrible next time…" Drake sighed again

"Drake…" Bastila said softly "I don't think there will be a next time…you have a tendency to learn from your mistakes so you'll learn from this one…" Bastila chose her words carefully "Drake when I first met you, I thought you were a joker, you seemed to never take anything seriously, but now after everything up to this point, I see you do take things seriously, sometimes too seriously like now…and I respect and admire you for that…" Drake looked at her almost in surprise.

"Really…I think I misjudged you too…" Bastila frowned slightly "I first you were well…stuck up to put it bluntly…" Bastila looked down somewhat embarrassed

"Well I am a little I suppose…"

"No just very determined and courageous…it sort of comes of as being stuck up, but I know now you're not…" Bastila blushed slightly.

"Well I was always told how excellent I was by my instructors…and I was sick of it…I was never any good at keeping my emotions in check…" she chuckled dryly "and here I lecture you about staying in control I need the lecture myself."

"Its only human…that's all we are…human" Drake reassured her, she smiled softly.

"Drake I just want you to know…I'm here for you as a friend."

"Just a friend?" Drake slapped himself mentally after he said this as Bastila looked down painfully.

"You know we can't…we're Jedi its not our way…even if we wanted to…we can't feel that way…" Bastila replied with hesitation, the truth was she was very intrigued if not attracted to Drake and she felt herself cringe inside as she spoke "if this is going to…

"No its alright…I'd like that as friends…" Drake replied with a smile. She returned it. "We should turn in…we've got a big day tomorrow…" she nodded, and before she realised it slipped her hand into his for a second giving it an affectionate squeeze, much to both of their surprise.

"Good night…" she whispered

"Sweet dreams…" Bastila realised his hand and left for the women's quarters as Drake turned and made his way to the male crew area. When he reached it and lay in his bunk, he tried to settle down to sleep.

While he did fall asleep, it was fitful and restless filled with pain and nightmares.

* * *

_I know I skipped a few Bastila conversations, but I can't remember all of them, so I skipped them. Anyway you thoughts on this chapter please..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Drake sat awake in the early hours of the morning. As usual sleep had left him at midnight, and refused to return. Drake sighed and swung himself out of his bunk. He dressed into a similar attire to the one he had worn the day before: sleeveless shirt with thin shoulder straps and ribbed material, leather trousers, black boots and knuckle gloves. When he finished he went to reach for a jacket and paused. Drake thought for a second, and then gazed down at his right arm.

From his broad shoulder down to his wrist, thick black pigment lines travelled over his skin in the form of a tattoo. On his shoulder the lines were shaped into a large black-flame like image, and at the bottom of the flame it changed into two thick black lines that separated down his inner and outer arm, one running over the elbow to join the other and merge into one black colour that ran around his wrist.

Drake continued to gaze at this reminder of pain on his right arm. He lowered his arm, and left the jacket on the shelf. He walked towards the medbay and looked inside to see the boy he'd saved the other day, lying on the medbay's cot.

Drake quietly entered and gently sat down on the chair next to the cot gazing softly at the young child. The boy was only seven or eight years old, relatively young and already life was harsh and unfair for him. A slave's life on Tatooine, being beaten, starved and ordered to do things he was physically incapable of doing at this age, robbed him of his childhood. No doubt his "owner" was the man Drake had threatened, cruel, harsh and sadistic, typical of most slave owners. The Jedi checked the boys pulse and temperature; he wasn't as hot as yesterday and looked almost to back in health. Instinctively Drake ran his hand over the child's forehead softly, in a fatherly like manner. Drake stood and quietly left the med bay and the ship to purchase some extra rations from the market store in the dock.

As he stood negotiating price, a woman approached him. She was at least four years his elder twenty-nine at most, and was wearing grey clothing. Her long blond hair tied back in a bun and her green eyes staring at him desperately.

"Excuse me Master Jedi…" Drake gazed at her. "I…I heard you helped a young boy yesterday, stopping a man from beating him. I…he's my son, I was hoping you knew where he is…" Drake eyes widened slightly.

"Yes…he's on my ship…my companions brought him here to give him some drink and shelter, I didn't mean to worry you…" The woman's eyes sparked with joy and relief and she clung to his arm pleadingly.

"Please may I see him?"

"Of course…" Drake paid for the extra food and water he'd purchased and led the woman inside. He approached the med bay and encouraged her to enter. She quietly sat down next to her son and stroked his hair. She looked up at Drake who was standing next her with tearful eyes.

"Thank you…" she whispered, "if you hadn't of…"

"It was no problem…." Drake replied then gazed at the boy sadly "Are you…"

"Slaves?" Drake nodded "yes…I have been for most of my life, I hoped to have spared my son from it…but unfortunately I couldn't…" she looked down sadly.

"Sometimes its more difficult than it sounds…" Drake responded sympathetically, he felt a presence behind him and turned to see Bastila in the doorway.

"Drake…I" she noticed the mother and son "oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Its ok Bas…" Drake said, as Bastila entered. "You should get your son home, it'll be better if he wakes up somewhere he knows…" the woman nodded and gently lifted her son in her arms. She held out her hand and shook Drakes.

"Thank you again…" she noticed Drake's tattoo on his right arm and looked up into his face, mouth open slightly with a sense of amazement and question "Wait…. you were a…?"

"Hm?" she inclined her head to his tattoo and he hesitated. With Bastila present he needed to make this as inconspicuous as possible "yes…yes I was…that's why I helped him…" The women felt a joyous smile mar her features as her hopes for a better future returned full force.

"Thank you master Jedi…" she leant up and kissed him on the cheek before hurrying from the ship. Drake looked slightly surprised and a little flushed. Bastila had look of shock on her face too before smiling.

"You did a good thing Drake…" she whispered.

"Maybe…but that boy may be a slave all of his life and there's nothing I can do about that…" Drake said sadly. Bastila placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done enough…Drake " Bastila looked at the tattoo and then back up at Drake "What did she mean by that last question?" Drake tensed slightly and simply turned to look at Bastila. He sighed and looked down.

"I…ask me again when we leave Tatooine ok?" Bastila looked slightly taken aback and also a little hurt by his reluctance to answer.

"Why?"

"Because I don't comfortable here on this planet to discuss it…" Bastila sensed genuine reluctance from his side of the bond, and understood that he needed more time.

"Ok…I'll ask some other time…" Drake nodded thankfully "Come everyone else is up now…we should find the Star Map." Drake stood and followed her from the med bay into the main hold where the crew was gathered.

"Alright listen up everyone…" the crew turned round as Drake spoke "we know now that the mostly likely place we'll find the star map, is in the Eastern Dune sea's so I think we'll head there" they all nodded "I want everyone to come along this time…I don't think we'll be the only ones out there, so everyone grab you gear and let's move out…" as the party moved to the separate locations to grab their weapons and armour, T3 rolled up to Drake whistling and beeping something to the Jedi. Drake knelt down to be at his level.

"So you wanna stay here little guy?" T3 whistled an affirmative "ok but if anyone tries to steal ship…contact us before making your move" T3 beeped and chirped again "Some repairs and modifications to the security system? Sure go ahead and make them," T3 whistled again and then moved away, Drake chuckled slightly.

About half an hour later, the entire crew with the exception of T3 were moving through the Dune Sea towards the Eastern Dunes, shown on the map Drake had taken from the Tusken Chieftain. Bastila found herself gazing at Drake again, though she tried not to. She noted how he had a marvellous tan, not overly done, but just enough to increase his already very handsome features. She observed the toned muscles of his arms, and how they seemed to slide into place perfectly, not being overly exposed and how well defined they were. Bastila noticed Drake catch her staring at him, and quickly looked away. Drake smirked slightly not feeling intimidated by her staring, in fact enjoying it a great deal. Drake looked up at the ridge they were walking through and saw the opening at the end with a blinding amount of light shining through.

Before them lay the Easter Dune Sea's of Tatooine. These had the reputation of being the most dangerous part of Tatooine. Sand People were the least of people's worries out here. Many extremely dangerous and exotic creatures exclusive to the planet roamed the desert. Most were carnivores easily able to kill the average man, maybe even a Jedi.

Drake sensed a powerful dark presence, pulsing through the air. Drake looked over at the cave in the east, and could practically see the Dark Side emanating from inside the cave.

"Drake do you feel that?" Juhani asked as she came and stood next to him, Drake nodded.

"Yeah I feel it…the Star Map is in that cave…" Drake led the party down the sand banks until they came close to the cave.

"Last one in is a Bantha…" Mission said, breaking off into a run. Usually Drake would play along but unlike Mission he had seen what was inside the cave other than the Star Map. He quickly caught up with Mission, and held her back.

"Not this time Mission…" he whispered. As Mission turned to look at him, Drake saw a man running from a speeder near the cave yelling at his Twi'lik partner.

"I'm tired of waiting, Komad, how big can this Dragon of yours be? I'm going in!" As the man ran inside, the rest of the party caught up with Drake and mission, they heard a blood-curdling scream along with a ferocious roar. Then the sound of crunching bones reached their ears and most of the party cringed.

"Is that a…?" Canderous asked in his gruff manner, with a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Yeah…it's a Krayt Dragon…very rare indeed" Drake whispered in awe "Never in my life, did I think I'd have the privilege of seeing one…" Drake let go of Mission and walked over to the Twi'lik Hunter, Komad who turned to look at him.

"I told him to wait, but he was young and new as a hunter…." Komad sighed, "I heard about your little scuffle with that slaver, very noble of you…I wonder if you could help here?"

"Let me guess you need to remove the Krayt from the area…" Drake replied in the Twi'lik's language. To his disappointment the Twi'lik nodded.

"I am afraid so, it's too close to Achorhead, and the mating season is close, if we leave it who knows what will happen. We must kill it much to my shame…I have planted mines along the cave entrance, so it will be quick" Drake nodded regretfully "You must lure it out here, use this…" he handed Drake a handful of fodder "this is Bantha fodder and Bantha are a Krayts preferred prey there is herd nearby: lead them here with the fodder and then it will happen…" Drake nodded taking the fodder and returned to the party.

"What's the plan?" Carth asked.

"The Krayt Dragon is blocking the path to the Star Map, so we have to kill it unfortunately…" Drake sighed "I'm going to find a herd of Bantha nearby wait here…" Carth nodded and Drake walked past them, Bastila watched him leave, slightly worried that he was going alone, but remained all the same.

Drake found the herd easily enough, as he approached they perked up almost immediately sensing the fodder. Drake began moving away, coaxing the animals to follow, which they did so eagerly.

As Drake neared a sand dune, a red blaster whizzed past the front of his face, which he jolted back in surprise. Looking up he saw a group of five Tusken elite warriors coming down the dune, drawing their gaffi sticks. He gripped his sabre handle, and then remembered the incident with Achorhead tribe. Deciding not to kill them was the best choice; Drake lowered his arms to his side and waited patiently as they drew close.

The first one reached him and with a roar, brought his gaffi down in a powerful downward strike. Drake caught staff with his left hand, and shot his right arm forward; the Tusken rocketed back with a surprised howl as force connected with him. Drake quickly leaned back to avoid another Elite's downward attack then ducked under a sweep for his head. Drake then bent his arm to block another strike and right hooked the elite round the face.

The party heard a blaster shot from over one of the dunes. Bastila unclipped her sabre. "Wait here!" she ordered as she ran up the dune to check on the battle.

Once she reached the top, she froze in shock and amazement. Drake was fighting off five elite warriors, without his lightsabre. She watched as Drake avoided all attempts at his life, seemingly dancing between each attack. Drake rolled under another sweep and stood up straight as all five Tuskens prepared for an attack. He crossed his arms in an X over his chest, tensed and then threw both his arms out to both sides with roar.

A huge explosion of a Force Repulse hurled the Elites away, all of them flipping into the sand. Bastila covered her eyes at the huge winds and torrents of sand that were whipped up, the party had to cover their eyes also from sheer amount of power within the attack. The Elites had seen all they wanted to see, and fled with howls of fear as Drake stood up right dusting himself off.

He turned as the Bantha approached again. He carefully led them to the front of the cave, missing Bastila's look of astonishment, as he lay the fodder on the ground and hurried over to Komad.

"Nicely done…now we wait for…" A rumble from the cave stopped his speech "What was that? Here he comes! Oh boy he is big one!" Drake turned to see the massive Canyon Krayt Dragon emerge from the cave.

It was a beautiful creature, with dark grey scales that seemed to glow in the sun and long tail that could whipped in the air. As it approached the entrance a number of explosions greeted it around its feet, sending shrapnel into its under belly. The dragon roared defiantly as it approached the Bantha. More explosions occurred as it walked, and eventually in succumbed. With a final desperate howl, it fell causing the earth to shudder violently as its huge powerful frame crashed to the ground.

"The deed is done…but to my shame I denied him a final fight…" Komad mused sadly as he approached the corpse. Reaching inside one of the holes of made by the shrapnel, he tugged out a beautifully shaped pearl. It glowed sliver in the sunlight as he approached Drake. Komad smiled and held it out to Drake.

"Here you have earned this…it is yours as a souvenir of this hunt" Drake reached out and hesitantly took the pearl "I thank you for your aid human… perhaps we will meet again farewell…" Komad boarded his speeder and with a final nod of respect to Drake, zoomed away over the dunes back towards Achorhead.

Drake pocketed the pearl in a pouch at his waist, and turned to the party as they approached. Bastila had a look of strange admiration on her face.

"How did you do that?" Drake frowned.

"Do what?"

"That force technique…I've never seen any Jedi do that before…" Bastila asked.

"I don't know…it just sort of…well happened" Bastila tilted her head in confusion but before she could reply, another slightly deep voice broke their conversation.

"Its shame about the Krayt Dragon…" Drake looked up to see a young man standing on the Krayts carcass. The man looked around twenty-three, and was wearing a dark red trench coat, with a dark scaled, leather T-shirt underneath, with dark trousers and black boots, along with black leather gloves. He had a black hilted sword strapped to his back, with two Zabrak blaster pistols holstered at his waist. He had medium length brown hair and dark mysterious green-blue eyes.

The young man dropped down from the carcass, and walked towards the party. Drake sensed the man had no open hostility though he could not learn his intentions, but his aura was slightly dark, but mixed with light as well. The man came to halt a little ways across from Drake.

"Who are you?" Drake asked as the party all gripped their weapons as the man gazed at Drake.

"I'm a bounty hunter if you must know…and right now I guess you could say I'm your opponent…" Drake raised an eyebrow as the man reached back and drew his sword from his back and the blade gleamed menacingly in the sunlight as he held it calmly the blade angled towards the sand. "Just you…Drake…" he pointed at Drake who raised an eyebrow again.

Drake openly smirked and took a step forward. Unclipping his sabre, he held it inactive on his right hand as he stared intently at the young man in front of him.

"What exactly do you want?" Drake asked again.

"Hmmm how do I answer this?" The man pondered "nothing…" suddenly he shot forward at blinding speed. Drake was caught off guard by the man's s pace and quickly rolled under the strike. Drake's blue bladed sabre sprang to life as he turned taking the stance he used against Juhani. Drake eyes flicked to his cheek and saw the blood slowly trickling down his face. He lowered his blade and took a more neutral stance, his blade held vertically beside his body while he gazed at his opponent.

"Not bad…" Drake commented. The man spun his sword around his hand, almost identically to how Drake did it "You're no ordinary bounty hunter…" the hunter smirked and came at him again. Drake was ready this time, and parried the strike at his side, responding in kind but this parried as well. Drake was surprised at the man's skill. He could tell this bounty hunter had fought force users and lightsabre wielders before, but where and why?

Drake attempted a stab at his opponent but was denied as it was battered away, and he quickly intercepted a blow aimed at his side, then did the same for his left. Drake was unprepared for the next move. The bounty hunter shoved Drake's blade to the ground and the drove his forearm into his face, stunned Drake received an elbow in his left cheek and stumbled backwards before regaining his balance. His opponent twirled his sword expertly before catching the hilt and held the blade down towards the ground as he surveyed the Jedi in front of him.

"Now that hurt…" Drake said as he rubbed his cheek with his free hand.

"Hmph…" the stranger scoffed "you could've blocked that…" Drake blinked slight as the man spoke "Don't think I don't realise you're still holding back the bulk of your power…I'm not as gullible or as short sighted as Dark siders…I'd say you're fighting at one-quarter of your full skill and power" the hunter placed his blade on his shoulder and tensed his body "you'll need to better than you have been to defeat me…" Drake had shadow over his eyes. The bounty hunter frowned as Drake chuckled for a few seconds.

"Well you are right in the sense that I _am_ holding back" Drake acknowledged looking up "But…you're wrong about the _amount_ of power I'm holding back…" the young's eyes widened slightly "the truth is, right now I'm fighting at _one-twelfth_ of my full ability…" the bounty took a surprised breath, as a deep blue glow framed Drake's body and his black hair fluttered slightly as his power began to increase.

"Whoa…he's not bluffing," he muttered as Drake took a step forward.

"All right bounty hunter: round two" Drake said as he spun his light sabre around his hand for several seconds before catching it in a reverse grip. "Ding" Drake was in front of the bounty hunter before anyone could blink, his fist rocketing into the man's stomach. Winded the man stumbled, doubling over and then got kicked right in the head by a spinning back kick. He flipped in mid-air land on one knee. He got to his feet, his sword ready, but Drake vanished.

"What the?!" he looked left and right seeing nothing "He's increased his speed…I can't even see where he is!" he heard the hum of a lightsabre, turning to see Drake's right arm pulled over his body, his blade ready to strike. The bounty hunter ducked and then blocked a one-handed downward strike. As he shoved it away, he quickly parried a second left attack, and then blocked a right one.

Drake took a step forward adding to the force of the blow, causing his opponent to lose balance. He seized his opportunity, spinning the man's sword out of his grasp and kicked him to the floor. The sword spun in the air, landing blade down in the ground. Drake had his blue blade levelled at the man's throat.

"Yield…" Drake commanded. The falling man, breathing heavily nodded. Drake deactivated his blade and then held out his hand, helping the man up.

"You're no average Jedi…" the man said retrieving his sword.

"Now who are you?" Drake demanded.

"My name is Falcan" the young responded.

"Falcan? _The _Falcan?!" the hunter nodded and Drake let out breath of a laugh "that explains you're skill…" the party had approached by this point.

"Who's Falcan?" Mission asked confused, everyone else looked at her in shock.

"He's a bounty hunter from Coruscant, well known for his tendency to keep his bounties alive, you've never killed one I hear…" Drake explained Falcan nodded as he re-sheathed his sword "He was hired by the Republic to hunt Dark Jedi shortly before Revan's death…he's pretty good at it too as you just saw" Mission gazed flabbergasted at Falcan, in his early twenties and able to fight Dark Jedi.

"Why did you challenge Drake?" Bastila asked curious why a Dark Jedi hunter would hunt a light sided Jedi.

"A test…I wanted to see if he's got what it takes to stop Malak" Falcan clarified "I'd say you can do it…" Drake shook his head.

"Not yet…anyway what do you want?"

"To join you…" the entire party's jaw dropped and Falcan laughed

"What?!" Juhani exclaimed

"Come on you could use all the help you can get…" Falcan spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Drake shook his head with a smirk.

"You're right there…" Drake looked at Falcan and extended his hand "All right you can come along…but no funny ideas"

"Got it…" Falcan replied, shaking his hand. Drake nodded and entered the cave with Bastila and the others close behind him.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Bastila asked Drake nodded.

"Yeah…Falcan's known for his honesty and loyalty to the Republic when he's called for so he's trustworthy…" Bastila nodded but still looked sceptical.

The Star map opened much like the one on Dantooine had done, but this one had a new set of information displayed, space roots of some description. As he finished he heard Canderous call to him.

"We got company…" Drake turned and saw a collection of three speeders skidding to a stop in front of the cave. Much to his surprise he saw the small form of Calo Nord exit one of them. The rest were filled with thugs, rodain's mostly and a couple aqualish mercenaries as well. Most were holding blaster carbines while some held vibro-blades. Calo as usual had his Mandolorian pistols in hand.

"I have to give you credit…you've led me on quite a chase but no-one gets away from Calo Nord in the end"

"I see you brought some back up Calo…realised we're too much to handle on your own huh?" Canderous taunted with a smirk.

"You got lucky on Taris…the Sith bombardment saved you from a quick and gruesome death…" Calo growled.

"Come on Calo maybe we could work out a deal?" Drake suggested knowing full well what the answer was.

"Sorry but I'm not in this for the credits, you're the only ones who've ever gotten away from me, I've got a rep to protect" He then signaled to his lackeys "Lets got boys…its show time!" Calo quickly fired off a shot towards Drake. Calo's eagle eyed aim was indisputable; he had killed many men with one shot from his blasters and never doubted he'd hit the mark. But it didn't.

Drake simply twisted his head to the side, and the bolt flew harmlessly pass him and into the rock. Calo's eyes widened in fear as Drake's lightsabre ignited with a venomous _snap-hiss_.

"I missed?! I never miss!" Calo went to shoot again, but this time his enemies attacked. Carth, Canderous, Mission and Hk mowed down the thugs holding blasters, with a heavy barrage of blaster fire. Most of the thugs were ripped apart by the death filled storm of red and white flames.

Bastila, Juhani, Zaalbar and Drake engaged the lackeys with the vibro-blades. It wasn't a battle… it was a slaughter. Falcan walked through the carnage, whipping out his dual, Zabrak heavy pistols. One remaining rodian thug survived the mass butcher of his comrades only to be felled with a well-placed shot through the skull by Falcan. Falcan slowly approached Calo, spinning his blaster pistols.

"You never did know your own limits Nord…" Calo roared and whipped up his two blasters. Three shots, three hits. Both of Calo's pistols flew from his grasp as Falcan shot both his hands, reducing his fingers to molten stumps, then a final shot through his right leg forcing him to crumple to one knee.

"You bastard!" he muttered as Falcan stood over him.

"Takes one to know one…" Falcan replied coldly and levelled one of his pistols at Calo's skull "Goodbye Nord…" the ring of a blaster shot sounded and the infamous Calo Nord was no-more, a smouldering hole in his forehead. Falcan twirled his pistols expertly before he holstered them at the back of his waist. Drake approached the carcass and gazed at it.

"You might want to take his armour…" Drake looked at Falcan "I heard its good for close combat, and offers some protection against lightsabres" Drake nodded and proceeded to strip the armour from the corpse as Falcan retrieved the Mandolorian pistols. Drake held up the armour and threw it to Carth who caught it. Canderous having already procured Mandolorian battle armour from Dantooine didn't need it.

"You take it Carth…" Drake summoned the pistols from Falcan's hands and chucked them to the pilot too. Carth nodded with gratitude.

"Right now what?" Canderous barked.

"It home a trip for you Zaalbar…"Drake stated looking at the Wookie, "Kashyyyk is next…"

"Good, now we got what we came for we should get off this damn plant…I've seen enough sand for one life time…" Canderous growled walking past Drake.

"Yeah I got sand "everywhere"…" Mission agreed following the mercenary Big Z not to far behind. Juhani nodded to Drake and followed.

"Query: do you trust the meatbag bounty hunter master?" HK inquired. Drake nodded as Falcan was out of earshot. What Drake didn't notice was Falcan staring at his right arm, or more correctly the tattoo on his arm with an interested gaze.

"Yes HK I do…so don't blast him…" Drake ordered.

"Reluctant statement: Very well Master, I will regretfully not blast that meatbag (sigh) Statement: I'll return to the ship now master" with that HK left as well. Carth carrying his new armour and weapons hurried after them saying something about trying it on.

Bastila approached and smiled at Drake.

"Well one down…" she stated "three to go…"

"Kashyyyk, Manaan and Korriban…still got a lot of work ahead of us" Drake replied she nodded and put her hand on his shoulder for a second before following Carth. Falcan came next Drake.

"Shall we?"

"Lets go…" Drake and Falcan followed, leaving the corpses of Nord and the thugs to be covered by the sands of time, while they left Tatooine for the more appealing world and environment of Kashyyyk.

Kashyyyk however would be a place more in jeopardy then they realised, as the native Wookies had a plight of their own that would interfere with the parties quest.

* * *

_Et voila... I'm interested in you guys thoughts on Falcan my OC, reveiws please!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Drake moved slowly round in circle as the extremely small remote droid floated around him. He blocked a small blaster shot at his thigh, and the training laser vaporised once it connected with his blue sabre.

Carth, Mission and Zaalbar were watching him in the cargo hold; while Bastila meditated away from him, her eyes closed, not opening them to any sound.

"How long til we reach Kashyyyk Carth?" Mission asked.

"Not long, just be patient…" Carth replied Drake blocked another three shots as they spoke. Carth was surprised at Drake's movements, at how cautious they were, there also seemed to be less confidence in them then usual. Bastila finished her meditations and opened her eyes to watch Drake practice his Shien form. Falcan had appeared in the doorway by this point. He'd put his trench coat on his bunk, along with his gloves. He was wearing just his dark scaled t-shirt and his dark red trousers along with his boots.

"Need a hand Drake?" Mission called.

"No its…" as Drake spoke, the droid fired at hit him in the back of the thigh. Drake flinched but laughed as did Carth, Bastila and Mission.

"You need to have more concentration Drake…" Bastila chided gently as Drake rubbed his thigh.

"Sorry but its difficult with people watching…" Drake answered, deactivating his sabre.

"What? A little self-conscious are we?" Carth said amused.

"Yeah I am actually…" Drake replied Carth raised his eyebrows as Mission suppressed a giggle.

"Try it again…" they all turned to Falcan in the doorway who approached Drake. He pulled out a length of black cloth from his pocket as he spoke, "but this time let go of your conscious self…" he covered Drake's eyes with it, despite Drake's protests and tied it at the back, "and act on your instincts…"

"But with a blindfold on, he can't even see, how the hell's he supposed to fight?" Carth asked incredulously. Bastila watched intently, this wasn't a Jedi lesson that much she could tell but it was something that may come in useful later on.

"Drake…be-wary of what your vision shows you…" Falcan instructed as he stepped away from Drake, "it can deceive you, so don't trust your eyes…feel …don't think: use your instincts" Drake inclined his head to the sound of Falcan's voice and nodded.

Drake re-activated his sabre, and this time remained still, as the training remote hovered around him. It fired again and it hit his arm. Drake growled slightly but relaxed quickly.

"Stretch out with your feelings…" Falcan said again. Drake took a deep breath and raised his sabre once more. The only two sounds heard was the remotes occasionally movements, and the hum of Drake's lightsabre. Drake suddenly moved his blade over his chest, almost a split second after he did so the remote fired again hitting the blade, Drake quickly blocked two other shots, one aimed of his left leg and the other for his right side.

"There…you can do it…" Falcan said as Drake removed the blindfold and switched off his lightsabre.

"I call it luck…" Carth muttered.

"Carth in my experience there's no such thing as luck" Falcan replied shortly.

"Look good against remotes is one thing, but good against the living is something else" Carth pointed out.

"And Drake has fought both…he fought defeated the Dark Jedi on Tatooine and killed a skilled Mandolorian Jedi killer on Dantooine, as well as subduing Juhani straight after that with no rest in between what does that tell you?" Falcan asserted, he had heard about the trials and battle's before Tatooine and he had a point. Carth couldn't respond and conceded defeat.

"Good point…I'm gonna check the cockpit" Carth replied as he stood and exited the cargo hold, Mission jumped up and went after him. Zaalbar his usual calm self, followed as well. Bastila stood also and looked at Falcan.

"An interesting lesson there Falcan…I'll keep it mind," she said with respect. Falcan gave a small bow, and Bastila exited as well.

"You know there was something…" Falcan looked at Drake "It's like I could see the remote" Falcan nodded.

"That's the beauty of being a Jedi, the force will act as your eyes on occasion, but at the same time you can't ignore your natural instinct, not what the force commands but what your brain tells you to do" Falcan explained. Drake laughed shortly.

"I can't be believe I'm getting Jedi training from a bounty hunter…" Drake stated.

"But like you said…" Falcan replied calmly "I'm no ordinary bounty hunter" As Falcan spoke, Drake became aware of his empty right hand, but it was the hand he was holding his lightsabre with. He looked down to see his lightsabre hilt hovering in front of him. He watched in complete amazement, as the inactive weapon slowly floated slowly into Falcan's waiting hand.

"You…you can…use the force?" Drake stammered, Falcan smiled softly as the sabre landed in his palm, and then floated back to Drake.

"Yes, a bit anyway, I can levitate things, and mask my presence as well as few other tricks"

"Like what?"

"_Like this"_ it took Drake a moment to realise Falcan had spoken inside his head, Drake quickly raised his mental barriers.

"Don't worry I didn't read your thoughts, though I could have done if I wanted to…" Falcan reassured him. Drake nodded satisfied and re-clipped his sabre to his belt

"Drake…" Drake looked up to see Falcan's questioning gaze "your tattoo…" Drake looked down at it and sighed realising someone had finally figured it out. "It's…. the mark of a slave isn't it…?" Falcan spoke sympathetically. Drake swallowed and nodded.

"Yes…it is…"

"I thought so…you and I have something in common it seems" Drake looked up as for the first time he noticed Falcan possessed the very same tattoo Drake had on his right arm, on the same arm and it was identical.

"You're a Deralian?" Drake asked Falcan nodded.

"Yeah…and like you I was a slave…" Falcan said looking down at his tattoo "And I can't remove the mark that shows it…"

"How long?" Drake pressed.

"Until I was sixteen which was seven years ago…you?"

"Til I was six, then a republic commando found me, and took me back to Coruscant, and raised me, training me too then I was enrolled into the elite commando squads…" Drake replied.

"Commando and Jedi heh…" Falcan mused, "Now I have heard of everything…"

"What about you? What's your story?" Drake replied.

"Well…it's a long one if you've got the time"

"I've got time…" Falcan nodded and sat on the cargo hold shelf.

"Well to put it lightly, my childhood was not what you would call a happy one, my family struggled day-to-day just to put food on the table, they earned very little and the jobs they performed were very extreme often pushing them to their physical limits, when I turned seven I was branded with this mark…" Falcan inclined his head to his tattoo, "I worked ever since that day, cleaning floors, fixing speeders, washing plates you name it…but I didn't have to endure the physical labour my parents did…" Falcan sighed sadly and Drake felt the pain and grief emanating from the young bounty hunter.

"And eventually the labour became too much for my mother to handle, that and the beatings she received…. a couple of months before I turned sixteen she…. she was raped by one of my owners colleagues, in front of my father and a room full of people…. all of them just laughed and jeered even as she screamed and pleaded for help…" Falcan closed his eyes tightly then continued, "she continued to work for a month after that but eventually the physical and mental abuse took their toll, she collapsed while at work and died"

"I'm sorry…" Drake whispered.

"My father stayed by her side as she faded, he refused to work after she passed and it would be his undoing, my owner's son pulled a knife on him and stabbed him to death, stabbing at least fifteen times before…" Falcan trailed off here again "…I walked in just as he cut my fathers throat, I remember what he said to me 'I own you, that's the way it will always be, because you're nothing but trash like you're wretched parents'…" Drake felt himself hear those words as if they were being said to him.

"At the time I didn't even know how it happened…" Falcan muttered.

"How what happened?" Drake asked.

"I just rasied my hand, and the son just floated into the air, he began screaming in fear and then I clenched my fist. It was like he imploded, his entire body just broke, what happened? I used the dark side to kill him and his father…" Falcan stated bitterly

"His father?" Drake repeated Falcan nodded.

"That was a little more complicated, he walked in just as his son fell to the floor, I approached him and he began screaming at me, then he stopped and fell to the floor, crawling away from me…" Falcan frowned slightly as if in thought "I know I used the force to do, but I'm not entirely sure what I did…I just began thinking, praying he would die…slowly painfully like my parents had done. I just imagined this great black hand squeezing his heart, as I did he began gasping for breath and clutched his heart desperately and then he just fell limp and died…" Falcan mumbled the end slightly" Drake frowned too and sat down next to him.

"Subconsciously using the force to kill him…" Drake whispered, "That's well frightening…"

"And that's why I didn't seek out the Jedi, I was too afraid of doing something like that again. Eventually however… a Jedi found me and after awhile taught me to use the force to an extent, she said I had a natural connection to it, and it would be a shame if I didn't embrace it, she taught me the basics of how to manipulate the force and then left me to train myself…I never knew her name… after that I became a bounty hunter…" Falcan finished his story and Drake nodded and then smiled softly.

"For what it's worth Falcan…I don't judge you on your past, but who you are now…so I accept you for who you are…" Falcan smiled and nodded.

"Does anyone else know about you being a…?" Falcan asked Drake shook his head

"No…" Drake answered.

"I see, well sooner or later you'll have to tell someone…" Falcan pointed out.

"I know…if anyone it'll probably be Bastila…" Drake said.

"Why?" Falcan asked.

"Well…I don't really…its like she understands me better than anyone else, she may be a bit uptight sometimes but she's kind and gentle as well, there's just something about her…" Drake explained Falcan smirked slightly.

"Sounds to me you're rather attracted to her…" Falcan replied, "Dangerous ground to tread of you're a Jedi…"

"Maybe I am…but I haven't been a Jedi long…" Drake corrected "But I just need some time before I tell her…" Falcan nodded as Canderous appeared in the door.

"We're coming up Kashyyyk," he stated simply before disappearing again. As Canderous left a clatter sounded behind the two in the cargo hold. Drake and Falcan turned to see a small girl, no more than nine years old lying on the ground next to a fallen plasteel cylinder. Drake frowned as young girl looked up at him and curled up into a ball trembling. She whimpered slightly in fear as Drake slowly approached careful not to overwhelm her.

"Its ok…I'm not gonna hurt you…come on" he held his hand out to her, and she looked at it confused "come on…its all right…" she reached out timidly and took his hand, he gently helped to her feet. "What's you're name?" she looked at him again confused and spoke. Drake blinked, as he didn't understand what she had just said.

"Those words were mandolorian…"Falcan murmured as he too approached.

"I know but they're backwards or mixed up…" Drake replied he pointed to himself "My name's Drake…you are?" the girl looked at him before saying her name was Sasha.

The two young men spent over half-an hour trying to learn Sasha's unquie dialect. However after much patience Drake learned it enough to communicate with her. He was able to learn she came from Dantooine and was kidnapped by mandolorian's and raised by them. After escaping them she hid on the Ebon Hawk and now considered it her home. Drake told Sasha she could stay for the mean time, to which she seemed to be ecstatic about and hugged him before hurrying into her little den.

"Well that was…different" Falcan mused as they left Sasha to her own devices.

"Sure was…nice little distraction though" Drake replied

"Yeah it was…Falcan agreed.

"Duty calls…ready?" Drake asked.

"Just say the word…" Falcan replied as he went to his bunk to retrieve his equipment.

Drake made his way into the cockpit just as the Ebon Hawk exited hyperspace over the lush forest world of Kashyyyk, home of the Wookies.

* * *

_What do you think? reviews please!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Drake's jaw dropped as he exited the Ebon Hawk. The landing pad, the personnel, the equipment it was all Czerka's design. He looked around in angered shock at the numerous Czerka employees walking around the dock, as if the planet was their property.

"You've got to be kidding me…" he muttered, Falcan had a similar look on his face but his was more controlled. Zaalbar had a look of sad rage mingled on his wookie face, as he snarled at a Czerka employee, who hurried away, looking like he'd had an accident within his clothes.

(They have been here a long time…)Zaalbar barked in Shyriiwook (They were here when I left my home…)Mission gazed up at her furry friend as he growled and moaned again in Shyriiwook and Drake looked at him.

"What do you mean you have bad feeling about this Zaalbar?" Drake replied. Canderous and Carth both looked at him jaws slightly open.

"You understood all that?" Canderous asked.

"Shyriiwook is meant to be difficult for humans to learn, but once you understand it, its just as intelligent as Galactic Basic or any other language" Drake replied then turned back to Zaalbar "What did you mean?"

(Kashyyyk is my home, but I should have prepared you for what was happening here… but I don't think I have prepared myself…) Zaalbar replied

"Prepared me for what?" Drake replied.

(I didn't leave Kashyyyk by my own will, Mission must have told, but even she doesn't know the full of it…… just before I was forced to leave, I found out my brother had been making deals with the Czerka slaves, I flew into a rage and attacked him, when the fight was stopped I tried to explain what happened, but my father didn't listen and exiled me from my home…) Drake frowned, it sounded perfectly reasonable to him for Zaalbar to attack his brother for selling out his people, but to be exiled for it?

"Why didn't your father listen to you?" Drake pressed as the rest of the party gazed in awe at the trees of Kashyyyk.

(When I attacked my brother, I was so mad I used my claws…you don't understand what this means for a wookie…our claws are tools not weapons, to use them in battle is to become an animal, it is madness without honour) Zaalbar barked.

(I am forever a madclaw in the eyes of my people, they were right to cast me out…I shouldn't have returned hereDrake shook his head and placed his hand on the wookie's much taller shoulder

"If you want to stay on the ship you can…" Drake offered

(I think that would be best…thank you Drake) Drake nodded, Zaalbar hummed softly in shyriiwook placing his very large paw on Drake's shoulder in a friendly manner before returning to the ship. Juhani watched him sadly.

"It's a shame…" she stated sadly.

"Yes it is…" Drake sighed "Bastila any ideas?" his bond-mate shook her head.

"None I'm sorry I don't know the first place to look…" Drake nodded Falcan took a step forward observing his surroundings.

"Ok Drake…first move?" The bounty hunter asked.

"Well you Bastila, and Juhani will come with me…the rest of you stay here and keep an eye on the ship…I don't trust the Czerka animals with it…" Bastila looked at Drake feeling his disappointed anger through the bond.

"You said it…" Carth replied "all right then just don't take too long…" Drake nodded and he, Juhani, Falcan and Bastila wandered down the walkway.

"Do you think it was wise to leave Zaalbar on the ship?" Bastila inquired of Drake.

"Zaalbar obviously has some of his own demons to overcome before he confronts his past…" Bastila nodded.

"Which reminds me…you still haven't discussed the origin of your tattoo…" Bastila remarked.

"I know…I will do soon I promise…" Bastila felt a strange warm feeling course through her when she heard this. She felt accepted by him and smiled softly to herself as they reached the gates to the landing pad.

"Hold here spacer!" a particularly rude Czerka guard commanded gruffly "you shouldn't go any farther, the kinrath packs are roaming the walkway, wookie hunters usually keep the numbers down, but leave a few probably hoping to pick off some of our patrols…"

"Couldn't blame them if they did…" Drake growled.

"You should watch your mouth…" the guard made to step forward, but Falcan reached down to grip the handle of one his Zabrak heavy pistols

"Your call old man…but it's your life on the line…" Falcan warned. The guard snarled and stepped aside "smart" Falcan brushed past him roughly and walked out onto the walkway, with the three Jedi close behind him. The second they came through the gate a group of kinrath attacked them. The fight was short. Falcan took the first one down, with a well blaster shot, Bastila quickly cleaved the second ones legs off, and Juhani finished it by ramming her blue sabre through its heart. Drake knocked the final one down with the force and then drove his sabre into its body and it writhed for a few seconds before dying.

Leaving the bodies, they moved on. However round the next bend they ran into a group of Czerka poachers. The three of them were standing around the fallen body of a wookie. Drake's eyes narrowed very dangerously, his cyan coloured eyes almost glowing now with a fierce, intensity of anger. Bastila felt this through the bond, and sent a soothing pulse through the bond. Drake's anger diminished slightly, and she received his gratitude through their link.

"I can't afford this, this is too much…" one of them was saying.

"You think I can? Do know what they pay for a healthy on of those things?" one of his partners answered.

"We'll work it out later boys…we've got company" the leader stated "What do you want spacer? I'm Captain Dehno…I'm leading a patrol so be quick…" Drake scoffed

"What happened here?" he asked keeping a careful leash on his temper.

"This wookie got a little too rebellious for its own good…so we had to put it down" Dehno replied Drakes eyes narrowed even further, his anger slowly returning.

"Put it down?! You mean murdered!" Bastila spat also now rather angry herself.

"Now that's a rather harsh word, it attacked us we only defended ourselves" one of the other two defended.

"Just shut up you trigger happy idiot!" Dehno replied.

"I won't allow you to enslave another wookie" Dehno froze and turned to look at Falcan who looked just about ready to kill all three of them.

"What did you just say? Was that joke? You should realise who you're dealing with!" Dehno snapped.

"He's right we won't allow you to enslave another wookie" Drake replied.

"What?! Blasters ready men! These fools want to die!" Drake scoffed and thrust he hand out to the left. All three men suddenly hurtled through fencing of the walkway and their screams as they fell into the depths of Kashyyyk echoed for a few seconds. Falcan approached the edge and looked down the edge. None of the party looked particularly bothered about what just happened.

"Dead, gone, forgotten and good riddance!" Falcan growled.

"Lets move" Drake muttered as he and Bastila continued on. Juhani looked at Falcan.

"Do you hate Czerka that much?" she asked.

"I'm not sure hate is the right word, I'm ashamed that humans can be so prejudiced and hateful of other species that they would drive them to slavery…"

"Like Taris" Juhani breathed. Falcan looked at her.

"Yes…this is on a far larger scale but you are right just like Taris" Falcan agreed "Come on lets go…" the cathar nodded and they hurried to catch up with the other two Jedi who were a little ways ahead

The journey towards the wookie village was somewhat uneventful until they reached just aside the gates. As they rounded the bend, Drake felt the presence of another party of Dark Jedi.

"Oh not again…" he muttered. As the party four saw the group Drake had mentioned. The lead Dark Jedi cleared his throat.

""Lord Malak was most displeased when he heard you escaped Taris alive…he has offered a great reward to whoever destroys you…" Drake seemed to just look his hand over, one hand on his waist.

"And that's the entire Dark Jedi vocabulary…" he add on at the end. His friend snorted smothering a laugh. The first Dark Jedi leapt at him drawing a doubled lightsabre, only to be caught in the air by Drake's use of the force and slammed to the ground. The dark jedi snarled getting to his feet, as Drake's blue blade sprang to life and two became engaged in a duel. The other two dark siders engaged Bastila and Juhani while Falcan stayed back only to get involved if needed.

Drake brought his sabre vertically down his back to block the first blade, and then back in front of his face to intercept the second. He shoved the blade away and brought his sabre down viscously to split the sabre staff in two and kicked the leader back. To Drake's surprise his opponent switched too the Jar'kai form blended with Makashi form II. Drake however still had the advantage. Drake attacked striking with heavy force empowered blows keeping his opponent on the defensive. Eventually seizing his chance he caught his opponent's arm and severed it, as the Dark Jedi went to cry out, Drake cleaved him between the shoulders, and the body feel and the head rolled off the edge into the shadow lands.

Juhani was using Form III Soresu against her opponent, in contrast to the Form IV Ataru she had used against Drake. She carefully and calmly deflected the blows thrown at her by her opponent, keeping herself firmly positioned not giving in ground. A downward strike from the cathar's opponent was her opening. She blocked the blow then spun round to his back and plunged her sabre into his back severing his spine. The dark-sider fell twitching to the ground before falling still.

Bastila leapt over her opponent in a masterful display of Ataru connected twice with him, first blocking his blow and second catching his eye with one of her golden blades. He yelled in pain but it served the purpose she wanted as he charged in a blind rage at her when she landed. Bastila simply waved her hand to the left and the man flew head first in to the tree the walkway was built on. A sickening crack signalled the end of his life.

Bastila deactivated her sabre as Drake looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked innocently, she admitted she'd stolen that move from Drake, when he'd used on Tatooine against Nord's thugs.

"That's _my_ move Bas," he said with a hint of monk-insult

"Didn't you ever learn to share?" she purred as she moved away with a slight swing of her very attractive hips. Drake looked back at Falcan who had a smirk on his face and he shrugged. Juhani had an amused look on her face, as the party moved towards the wookie guard.

(Outsider, you poison this planet with your presence, already you brought the one without honour back here! The mad claw was escorted from your ship by our patrol. The only reason _you_ are tolerated is so our Chieftain Chuunder can speak to you!)The wookie roared as Drake approached.

"You were on my ship!" Drake asked incredulously.

Only the madclaw interested us, everything else was left alone)The wookie stated

"Very well take me to see this Chuunder" Drake replied

(That I will do follow me) with that the wookie led them into the village to meet the chieftain.

(Step forward and greet mighty and wise Chuunder) The dark grey manned wookie greeted them when the guard entered the chieftain's hall with the party (I do not usually allow visitors of your kind)

(You're flanked by Czerka guards are they not outsiders too?!) To the party's surprise Zaalbar was standing next to Chuunder. Chuunder growled softly to Zaalbar something Drake couldn't make out.

(You chieftain? You were the runt!) Zaalbar roared

(I am no runt! As I said Zaalbar things have changed since you left)

"Why are we here?" Drake asked already losing patience with Chuunder.

(I have not killed Zaalbar simply because he is my brother, I wish to speak to him, you on the other hand I have a task for)Chuunder barked

"I'm listening…" Drake growled.

(It is a simple thing, there was one other who followed Zaalbar's path and has become madclaw recently he has been causing trouble for my Czerka allies…I need him dealt with. You will travel to the Shadowlands to deal with him, my Wookies will have no problem communicating with you, they believe in learning their language it makes Czerka easier to fight, in truth it makes them easier to obey) Chuunder finished evilly.

"Very nice nest of lies you've created" Drake stated his voice ripe with venom and disgust,

(You may talk but no one will follow you, I have had a long to mould to what my people think)

(You're wrong there is someone who would oppose you!)Zaalbar growled

Drake remained silent, mostly to keep himself from skewering Chuunder for selling out his own people.

(Do you mean Freyyr? Our father…he went as mad as you did when he learned the truth he did approve of my…tactics it seems. Now) Chuunder turned back to the party (Gorwooken operates the lift to the Shadowlands, he can take you down speak to him, I have instructed him to allow you passage…I will await your return") "Don't listen to him Zaalbar it's not worth it" Drake said to his wookie friend 

(Enough words Outsider!) Chuunder roared (I have given the task now perform it! do not return until the deed is done!)

The party regrouped at the Ebon Hawk and informed the others of the situation.

"So now we're running errands for the corrupt wookie chieftain huh? Canderous asked.

"No exactly…but it's the only way we can guarantee Zaalbar's freedom, and quite frankly I'd much rather not leave Zaalbar here…" Drake replied.

"That's something we can agree on" Carth added.

"So what now?" Mission asked

"Well whether like it or not we'd have to go into the Shadowlands anyway so that's we're going" Drake answered.

"I'm coming!" Mission said immediately Drake looked hesitant.

" We all are." Carth added Drake looked at Carth and groaned.

"I'm gonna regret this …alright…but no heroics unless I say so that's go double for you Mission…" he turned to the young twi'lik "I know how much Zaalbar means to you, but I don't you getting yourself hurt" Mission.

"Query: What of the ship Master?" Hk asked.

"I assume T3 will want to stay with the ship as usual" he got a couple chirps as an affirmative "Alright lets go…the Star Map isn't gonna find itself"

"And Zaalbar needs our help!" Mission added indignantly.

"And that…" Mission grinned and hurried on ahead. "Carth, Falcan" the two mention individuals approached Drake "If we need to split up down in the Shadowlands you two keep an extra close eye on Mission…she's young and impulsive and wants to free to Zaalbar, make sure she stays safe"

"Got it," Carth answered setting off after Mission.

"Will do" Falcan replied following Carth.

"Lets move…" Drake commanded and the entire headed from the landing pads heading to the depths and darkness of the Wookies sacred world known as the Shadowlands.

* * *

_Thanks for reading... your reviews please!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The descent down into the Shadowlands was slow, though the sights that the party saw occupied the time. Even Canderous had his breath taken away by the beauty of the wroshyr trees that towered all around the party.

Drake had his back leaning against one of the wooden rails, his elbows resting on the wood as he gazed around the lift taking them down to the Shadowlands. Falcan was opposite him simply looking around but he gave the aura of alertness as he caught on to the simplest sound and checking the tree's every so often. Mission every now and then would lean over the edge of the basket only to be pulled back by Carth when she leaned too far. Drake smirked when this happened, it was almost as though Mission and Carth were father and daughter but that's just the way he saw it.

After a slow descent the basket came to a stop in dark, secluded world of the Shadowlands. This was sacred Wookie grounds, very few if any outsiders were allowed down here, and those that were more often then not didn't live long enough to tell the tale.

Drake and the party came forward and halted looking around the shadows of the forest floor. Falcan knelt down on one knee and ran his gloved hand over the ground as if looking for some unknown object, he carefully moved forward keeping his hand on the dirt as he brushed aside some dead leaves. Drake watched intently as Falcan brushed the dirt off his gloves and rested his left arm on his knee.

"What were you doing?" Drake inquired Falcan looked at him.

"Checking the ground for tracks, trying to work out what we could encounter down here" Drake tilted his head.

"Anything we should know about?"

"Mostly katarn tracks, they're fiercely territorial but shouldn't be too much trouble, tachs as well but they're practically harmless but…" Falcan inspected the ground again as the party watched and listened with interest "looks like there's more than just animals down here…there's group of Czerka poachers here as well, along with someone else…a Jedi"

"A Jedi?" Juhani exclaimed.

"Maybe…we'll have to wait and see" Falcan replied. Drake nodded and moved past Falcan and took the lead as always. Drake had become the de-facto leader of the party ever since Dantooine, and everyone had accepted this. Falcan walked next to him, Bastila and Juhani behind them, with Carth, Canderous, Mission and HK bringing up the rear.

As they rounded the bend, Drake heard the very familiar sounds of a lightsabre. He nodded to Falcan, who reached up to grasp the hilt of his sword and moved quickly and cautiously up the top of a small hill.

On the other side, four katarn were being fended off by an elderly man. But the man was dressed in the customary robes of the Jedi and he was wielding an emerald colored lightsabre. He ducked and leaned back to avoid the numerous bites and lunges of the beasts around him. Drake watched as the first katarn fell with a lightsabre slash across its chest, the second fell quickly after that after being cut across the skull. The third was beheaded and the last was stabbed through the heart as it reared up for a final desperate clawing at its prey.

The man de-activated his sabre and caught his breath, he noticed Drake approach with Falcan and Bastila next to him, the rest of the party were slightly more cautious in their approach.

"Ah the damnable racket of battle! Watch yourself even more of these crawling beasts are lurking in the underbrush…"

"Who are you?" Drake asked.

"I'm Jolee…Jolee Bindo…follow me to my home, we have much to discuss" The man was very forward something Drake noticed.

"All right lead the way" Jolee nodded and the party followed him at a brisk jog through the forest until they came up to a house underneath what looked like a log.

"Well welcome to my home such as it is…pull up a stump and be comfortable…we've something's to discuss…"

"Yeah I've got a feeling there's a lot you could tell me" Drake replied with great interest.

"Don't coddle me, child I'm neither a Jedi or your master, I'm just an old man who's been lost in the woods for far too long," Jolee said indignantly.

"Looks to me like we have fiery old one here…" Falcan stated with a smirk as he and the rest of the party caught up.

"And I can still fight too, so wipe off that smirk I see there…" Falcan raised an eyebrow and looked at Drake with amusement.

"All right Jolee, since you were so forward before, I will be too: do you know anything about a Star Map?" Drake asked, to which Bindo's eyebrows rose.

"Now why would you be asking about that hm?" the old man chuckled "Don't answer… I knew that was the reason you were here…the problems of a few wookies don't amount to the concerns of the Jedi…no you're definitely here for the map…" Drake groaned shaking his head.

"Can we cut to it?" Jolee chuckled dryly.

"Ooh a little impatience are we? All right I do know where the map is, but you'll need my help to get there…to get my help, you must do something for me"

"Oh bugger" Drake muttered to which Bastila laughed slightly.

"There are a group of Czerka poachers messing around nearby if you could somehow convince them to leave, I'll help you…but avoid using violence," Jolee instructed.

"This is the only way I can convince you to help me?"

"That's the law" Jolee replied.

"Fine…the rest of you stay here I won't be long" Drake said beginning to move off.

"What?" Carth replied.

"Trust me… I won't be long…" Drake repeated.

"Are you certain Drake?" Bastila asked.

"I'll be fine…"

"Sure?" she asked again though there was a hint of concern in her voice.

"I can take care of myself Bas…no need to be overprotective" Bastila blushed and stammered slightly as Drake disappeared into the Shadowlands before she could reply. Overprotective? She was not overprotective; at least she didn't think she was. Falcan and Carth looked at each other with smiles at her reaction while Juhani began talking with Jolee. Canderous and HK were busy looking out for any creature that could pose a threat.

Sure enough after five minutes a loud roar and a few shouts of "Run, Run!" from the clearing caused the party to look up. Drake suddenly came round the corner, brushing his hands as if cleaning invisible dust from his knuckle gloves.

"They won't be a nuisance anymore" he uttered confidently as he approached.

"Yes I could feel it as you approached…and you don't have the stench of death about you…you spared them…. interesting" Jolee mused rubbing his chin.

"There was nothing to be gained by killing them…" Drake answered coming to a stop next to Bastila.

"Wasn't there? I'm pretty such the plants of Kashyyyk would disagree; still you're all right in my books.

"Does that mean you're going help us then?" Drake entreated.

"Yes of course lets get moving, there's a Czerka barrier blocking the path to the Shadowlands depths, but I know how to deal with that. Once we get there we should keep moving… a few surprise will be awaiting for us I'll wager…" Jolee said as he jogged past Drake. Drake looked back at his companions and nodded and they set off after him.

The depths of Kashyyyk had strong sense of desperation and strength about them as the party entered them. It was dark with very little light about it, but enough for them to see. Drake walked in front with Jolee as up ahead they heard the sounds of clashing swords.

Moving a little quicker they saw a collection of wookie corpses and a group of three mandalorians, one of whom was busy engaging the final wookie in battle. The slaying of his companions had enraged the wookie as he fought ferociously against his opponent. With a defiant roar he struck twice, forcing knocking the mandalorian of balance and then drove his sword through his neck.

The other two moved forward, but by this point Canderous had raised his weapon. A torrent of white flame ripped into the first blue-armoured hunter sending him spinning to the floor. As the second turned, caught off guard and he aimed a desperate swing at Falcan who had charged him. Falcan ducked the first blow, and then his blade met the mandolorians with a clang. Shoving the blade down, he cleaved his lesser adversary through the midsection and the carcass fell to the floor.

(Great Bacca please lets these outsiders be different from the others, please I'm wounded can you help me?) Drake caught the wookie as he fell, and with Carth's help lowered him so he was sitting. He hastily healed the wookies wounds with the force.

(Thank you outsider…you have healed me…) the wookie moaned in Shyriiwook (Perhaps you can help me again…these men followed us invisible to our eyes, and only attacked when we were disarmed. They killed my companions I must seem them avenged but I am too exhausted I ask you could you find and deal with them?) Drake stood and turned to Canderous.

"They're poachers… cowards, they were the first of my people to flee when the war turned against us!" Canderous growled as he replaced the energy cells in his huge blaster rifle.

"I assume you'll want to deal with them," Drake stated. Canderous nodded "Take Falcan and HK and deal with those mandalorians" Canderous nodded again and signalled to the two mentioned and they moved away to search for more poachers. "Juhani, Mission, Carth you three look for the Star Map" the three nodded but then Mission turned back to Drake

"What about Big Z?" She demanded

"We'll deal with that…ok?" Mission nodded and hurried after Juhani and Carth. Drake turned to Jolee "So do you know where we could find this Wookie?"

"Yes I do follow me…" Bastila and Drake fell behind Jolee as he led them through the deep undergrowth of Kashyyyk.

"Listen Drake…" Drake and Bastila hung back a little "I want to help the wookies as much as you do but do you really think we have time for this? I mean he could be anywhere"

"We have time Bastila and besides I'd like to make sure Zaalbar is ok before we find the Star Map" Drake replied.

"Yes but the Star Map is far more important then this…" Bastila replied her voice rising slightly "I don't think you understand how serious this"

Drake rounded on her with indignant annoyance shining on his eyes.

"I understand the mission is important Bas…but I value my companions well-beings even more so" he snapped Bastila took a step away from him taken aback by his tone "If I have to put the mission hold to make sure my friends are ok then I will" Bastila sighed incredulously.

"You always think you're right don't you? How do you know if you're wrong?" she spat Drake shook his head and turned away.

"I don't…and if I remember correctly you said I do take things seriously on Tatooine, if I didn't… why did I seclude myself after I slaughtered the Sand people?!" Bastila froze and found herself unable to reply. He was right and she knew it. More than that she had been out of line with her words.

"I…you're right…I'm sorry" she mumbled ashamed.

"Apology accepted" he replied shortly and Bastila found herself hurt by his stiff reply. Knowing she'd upset him hung on her as they continued to follow Jolee.

After a few more minutes the sound of a wookie growl caused them to stop. A brown manned wookie approached wielding a menacing looking double blade wookie war-sword. He roared and barked at the three Jedi.

"He's almost feral after all this time, calm yourself Freyyr we're friends don't you remember me?" Jolee tried to calm to him down but to no avail. Freyyr roared again and attacked.

While Freyyr was incredibly strong, he couldn't stand against the three Jedi. After a short but fierce fight, Freyyr yielded. Drake informed Freyyr of Zaalbar's return and of the life-debt he held to Drake. After deciding to give the young man his trust, Freyyr informed him of a "Bacca's blade" that may help him gain enough support to overthrow Chuunder and Czerka. Drake agreed to find it and he, Bastila and Jolee set off looking for a sacred ritual ground that Freyyr spoke of.

Drake and his two companions rounded a bend avoiding the numerous kinrath that roamed the area. He rounded a bend and came upon a small clearing. He approached a rock near one the large trees and knelt down to read what was engraved on it.

"Offer a sacrifice and the ritual beast will arrive to challenge you" Drake looked back at his companions "So do you think this was the beast Freyyr talked about?" Jolee shrugged and Bastila simply shook her head unknowingly. However Drake knew the real reason she didn't answer. As Jolee moved away to check the wookie corpses that littered the ground he approached her.

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier but…I want to make sure everyone is ok before we focus on our mission" he said.

"I know…it's not that it's well…" Bastila answered slowly and she looked away, Drake turned her face back to look at him, and noticed a large amount of confusion in her eyes.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"This isn't supposed to be this way…" he frowned as she turned away "you are unlike any man I have ever met before…I find myself looking at you when I don't mean to, I'm thinking about you when I don't want to, this isn't supposed to be this way…" Drake blinked slightly.

"Bastila…are you saying you feel something?" he asked.

"I don't know…with all my training it shouldn't be hard not to think of you! But every time I call on my teachings they fail me… I need be away from this bond, I need to weaken it," she said. Drake felt a pit fall in his stomach at the thought of not having Bastila by his side.

"If you want to return to Dantooine after this…you can, I'll find the Star Maps alone" he offered.

"But I can't! Stopping Malak is more important, my own feelings have nothing to do with that…but this will affect our mission"

"Bastila, you should know how I feel about you now…if you want my help all you have to do is ask" he said placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him still looking very confused.

" I don't know…. I need to think about this…I'm sorry" Drake nodded and touched her cheek for a second. Bastila closed her eyes enjoying the moment feeling the affection in the gesture. Suddenly a rustle behind them caused them whip round. The rest of the party had joined them, Canderous hefting a kinrath corpse over his shoulder.

"We heard about the little ritual…this should cover the sacrifice," Canderous said gruffly flinging the corpse to the ground.

"Did we interrupt something?" Carth asked looking between the two Jedi.

"No its alright" Bastila replied as she moved away from Drake, she looked at him apologetically as she walked past him.

"Ok lets tie this up on the vines and then hide in the vegetation until the ritual beast arrives…" the party nodded. Falcan and Drake tied the kinrath corpse in the vine and leapt up into the trees.

Carth and Canderous were hidden in the bushes on the far left to the corpse. Mission and Hk were in the foliage to their left. Drake, Falcan and the other Jedi were hidden in the tree, waiting patiently. After a good twenty minutes, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the clearing.

The creature that entered the ritual ground made the all present blanch. It was the size of a baby rancor, with rows of spikes covering its back, and two large tusks protruding from its mouth. It was a sickly green in colour and the smell that it produced made Drake cringe as he was directly above it.

"What in death's name _is _that?!" Falcan exclaimed as the creature sniffed the air near the kinrath.

"A terentatek…" Drake breathed as the ugly monster slowly began devouring the corpse "We've bitten off the mother load this time"

"What's a terentatek?" Falcan asked.

"A creature created through the dark side and Sith experiments during the Great Sith forty years ago…" Drake replied "They were created by Exar Kun…they are practically immune to the force" Falcan cursed silently and slowly drew his sword. Drake waited for the beast to completely drop its guard as it tucked into its meal and then nodded to Falcan. The bounty hunter dropped from the tree and drove his sword into the creatures back.

The terentatek screeched with rage as it shook and writhed with Falcan hanging on for dear-life. It finally shook Falcan off, and Falcan rolled into a crouch. The four Jedi dropped down and the beast roared defiantly and charged.

The battle lasted half-an hour and was extremely brutal. The terentatek lived up to its name of a Jedi Killer as it almost ripped Drake in half; Drake was able to barely avoid the attack gaining a number claw's into the side, though to everyone else it looked as though he avoided the attack. Eventually the beast fell succumbing to numerous blaster shots and sabre slashes.

Drake approached the corpse and looked it over. After a few moments he found what had to be Bacca's blade embedded in the beasts flesh. He took hold of it and after a firm number of tugs her pulled it free. The creature's corpse just dissolved into liquid leaving the party gasping for breath.

"Lets get this back to Freyyr…" Drake said wiping the sweat from his brow. He used the force to heal the wounds on his side not wanting anyone to worry and took the lead.

As they moved through the forest again, Falcan noticed something wrong with Drake's movements. They were noticeable slower, though Drake tried to hide it. He frowned as they came into a small passage with housed a number of speeders.

As they moved through, the sound of de-cloaking soldiers greeted their ears and they turned to see a group of three mandalorians standing in front of them. The commander a red-armoured mandalorian drew his vibro-sword and pointed it at Drake

"You've interrupted our hunt interloper…the inhabitants of this planet could do little against us but you seem to be a threat" the red-armoured commander snarled.

"I do what I can…" Drake replied. Falcan looked at Drake and saw him struggling for breath, even though they'd walked only a few metres.

_What's wrong with him? Why's he so out of breath? He can't have wasted that much stamina just by walking here _Falcan pondered as Drake took his sabre from his belt.

"Our training here will continue…without your interference!" the commander attacked and Drake ducked the swipe, igniting his sabre. The duel was joined and it moved on fiercely as the other two mandolorians watching intently. The party watched also, most of them confident Drake had it in the bag. Mission watched for the ten minutes the duel had been going on with a worried expression as Drake pressed the attack.

"You've got good instincts Mission…" she looked at Falcan who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I…do?" she replied confused as the rest of the party turned to look at Falcan perplexed at his meaning.

"You've noticed it too…the length of duel…Drake's gonna need our help everyone!" Falcan declared to group.

"Hold on there…you're just being paranoid" Carth replied, "Just look at him, the mandalorian as even touched him yet, he's got it won"

"No! I'm telling you something isn't right! Drake's not his usual capable self, he's worn out for some reason, he's not gonna last much longer at this rate!" Falcan asserted with great authority as he watched Drake roll under a strike at his skull and then block a swipe at his side.

As the duel continued, the Jedi's friends watched in shock as Drake was forced onto the defensive. Drake as possibly the most powerful and skilled Jedi in the party and yet he was being slowly pushed back by a mandalorian poacher.

Eventually Drake felt his blade shoved down, and was backhanded across the face, he moved back and struggled to remain upright as his vision blurred and pain began to burn all of his nerves.

"What? Why am I…so weak? I can't… keep…" Drake fell to one knee as the commander approached him. He looked up and then crumpled forwards to the ground and didn't move at all.

"Damn it, don't say I didn't warn you!" Falcan snarled "Canderous! Blast him!" Ordo didn't need the invitation as he sprayed white torrents of energy at the commander who was thrown back from the Jedi. He was dead before he hit the floor. The other two went to move forward but Hk picked them both of as the others sprinted over to Drake.

Bastila dropped down next him and turned him over, cradling his head in her lap. Falcan examined Drake's body and then found a tear in his shirt; he ripped it open finding three long claw gashes in Drake's skin. What was odd is that they'd been healed with the force and then reopened very quickly afterwards. But what worried him was the green slime that was mixed with blood: terentatek toxin. While the cuts weren't very deep, the poison was no doubt already in his system.

"Jolee we have to get back to your hut, right now!" Falcan stated grimly still inspecting the wound.

"Why not the ship?" Bastila asked her voice was trembling and her eyes watery.

"Because we don't have the antidote to poison in his system on the ship, and he'll most likely bleed out before we get there anyway" Falcan replied as he began heaving Drake up, Bastila watched with wide fearful eyes that had an emotion Falcan couldn't quite place glowing with in them.

"Canderous give me hand!" the older man seized Drake's other arm and they began dragging Drake's frame back to Jolee's hut as fast as humanly possible.

Falcan kicked the door open and quickly pulled Drake in and laid him on the bed. He got to work getting Drake's shirt off so he could get a closer look at the wound. Bastila hurried in after him and began seeing if she could be of any help.

"Falcan he's burning up and his heartbeats erratic!" Bastila all but shouted in terror as she began trying to stop the bleeding and Drake started to toss and turn

As the others entered, Falcan got to work mixing something up while Bastila desperately tried to stop the wounds bleeding as Drake continued to writhe in some inner agony.

"Falcan what are you doing?!" Carth demanded as the bounty hunter mixed a number of herbs and liquids together in a bowl.

"Making an anti-toxin to the poison in his bloodstream, Carth hold his head up while so I can pour it down his throat" Carth moved over to the writhing Drake and gently but firmly raised his head and open his mouth slightly, while holding him still. Falcan tipped the red liquid into Drake's mouth and made him swallow it.

After a few agonisingly slow seconds, Drake stopped writhing and his breathing slowed. Bastila checked his heartbeat and it was back to normal but he still had a fever. Bastila sighed in relief and collapsed into a chair her head in her hands, as silent tears finally fell from her eyes unseen by the others. Falcan began sewing up the three wounds on Drake's right side while the others waited patiently.

"What should we do?" Carth asked finally.

"There's nothing to do right now until Drake wakes up…" Falcan replied focused mending the wound "Jolee I think you should get that blade to Freyyr, Carth you and the others head back to the ship I'll be there as soon as I'm done here…" Carth made to protest but realising there was nothing to be gained by it left the hut, eventually everyone apart from Falcan and Bastila had left.

"How long until he wakes up?" Bastila asked shakily.

"I don't know, a couple of hours maybe a day…" Falcan sighed, "You should get some rest"

"No I'm going to stay with him…" Falcan gazed up at her with an indefinable gaze.

"You're walking on thin ice Bastila" she looked at him confused "Caring for him as much you do…I thought that was forbidden to Jedi" Bastila looked at him and thought over his words. How did Falcan know?

"But Drake is well…so passionate, so kind and gentle, I don't how to describe him exactly…but the more and more I try to avoid him, the more I think of him and well feel…" Bastila paused

"Attracted to him?" Falcan finished.

"Yes…" Bastila nodded.

"Drake's an enigma…he has the power to change the universe but he's in no-way arrogant or over-confident, to have so much power but yet remain uncorrupted its amazing" Falcan finished and then he sighed again as he finished stitching the wounds "ok that should do it…will you be alright?" Bastila nodded and Falcan left the hut taking his weapons.

Bastila moved to sit next to Drake, and entwined her fingers with his. She planted a gentle and loving kiss on his forehead and brushed her right hand down his cheek.

"Don't you dare die on me Drake…don't you dare…" she whispered as a fresh set of tears fell down her face.

* * *

_I know I've moved the relationship on very quickly but I really couldn't resist. Anyway reviews please!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pain. That was all he could feel right now. He remembered something be tipped down his throat and how bitter it had tasted. However the feeling of imminent death had left him soon after it had cascaded down his throat. The pain was lesser now, not as fierce or as fiery as it was before, now like a dull throbbing that was slowly growing more painful again.

Drake slowly opened his eyes greeted by the dim light of a hut as his vision re-focused after becoming blurred during the fight with the mandalorian. He winced slightly as his eyes began to ache, even the light as dim as it was still hurt his eyes slightly. His muscle's felt weary and heavy as though he'd run across an entire planet flat out for a week.

As Drake's senses began to return, he became away of unfamiliar fingers laced with his right hand, and the sound of gentle breathing to his right. He looked down to his side to see Bastila, fast asleep her head resting on her right arm and her left hand entwined with his right. He gingerly and silently sat up, being careful not to wake her and gazed at her while she slept.

Bastila looked so peaceful in her slumber, despite her prowess with the lightsaber and her strength in the force when she was in battle. The innocent beauty of her features made her look angelic and divine as she slept. Her aura was tranquil and calm despite the hell of a day they'd been having. Drake continued to gaze at her, a small smile working its way onto his lips as she shifted slightly in her sleep and sighed quietly as she became more comfortable, though a stray strand of hair slipped down over her face.

Drake unable to help himself reached forward and softly brushed the small strand from her face. Bastila groaned quietly and her blue-grey eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw Drake was awake and relief gleamed in her eyes and she sat up.

"Drake…" she sat fully straight keeping her fingers laced with his "how are you feeling?" Drake smiled then winced slightly as the pain decided to remind him it was still there.

"Better, though my muscle's would not agree with me" he answered and then groaned slightly and almost fell off the bed had Bastila not caught him "and I feel a little light-headed…" he breathed as she helped him sit up straight.

"Don't strain yourself Drake, there was terentatek poison in your system and that has obviously taken its toll…" she whispered. Drake looked down and saw her hand still resting on his. He looked back up and saw her eyes gazing at him, with a mixture of fear, relief and something else as well though he couldn't tell what.

"How long was I out?" he asked. Bastila sat next him and continued to gaze at him.

"I'm not sure…I stayed awake for about three hours while you were recovering but how long exactly I don't know…" she replied softly.

"You stayed all that time?" Drake whispered. She looked away and he noticed her eyes grow watery.

"Yes…you were so badly injured, when we brought you here…you began writhing as though you were being tortured from the inside… it was so hard to watch, I…" she stopped for a second and looked at him as silent tears slipped from her eyes as he gasped slightly unprepared for this yet alone what she said next "I was so frightened…I didn't know how to help you…I couldn't bring myself to leave, I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up…" she looked down as the tears began fall much quicker now and she fought to keep them back but failed miserably.

Drake placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly. She looked at him and then what she did caught him off guard. She pulled him into a firm embrace as she dissolved into tears.

The strength she often displayed had disappeared, as she buried her face into the side of his neck. Drake gently wrapped his arms around her and hushed her gently, rubbing her back. She snuggled a little closer to him taking whatever comfort she could from the embrace as her tears slowly halted and she breathed shakily. She pulled away from him keeping her hands on his arms as she gazed at him. She saw a mix of emotions within his cyan coloured eyes: understanding, sympathy and love? Was it love she saw or did she simply wish it was? Bastila found herself entranced by his eyes as she gazed into their depths.

"I'm ok Bas…" he whispered, "I'm still here…" she smiled shakily and wiped her eyes.

"I know…but now I'm just even more confused about things now…" he frowned slightly as she continued "I said I needed to think about something…us… to be honest" his eyes widened as she said this.

"Us?" he repeated.

"I…well…" she stammered then continued following not what her training wanted to say but what her heart wanted to say "I'm thinking of you all the time now…whenever I try to meditate I think of you and I feel at peace, I look at you when I don't mean to, I watch you as lead our companions, when you speak with the girl in the cargo hold, when you spar with Falcan…and the more and more I watch you, the more the Jedi training tells me 'you can't think about him the way you are'…" Drake listened carefully.

"But then another voice tells me to keep thinking of you, to keep watching you and I want to think of you, I want to watch you, I…. I want to be near you…" she paused for a second "then after yesterday, I realised how much you meant to me…how much I can't stand the thought of you not being with me, even after all my Jedi training I become more and more intrigued and interested in you…" she finished.

"So you do feel something?" Drake asked slowly, Bastila looked away for a second then back at him, her eyes filled sincerity and honesty.

"Yes…I think I do…which is what confuses me…I shouldn't be feeling this way about you…I want to say its only the bond that links us giving us these feelings but I know it isn't true and that it would just be an excuse…I can't decide what I want to do…" she finished as he gazed at her with those piercing blue eyes she'd come to admire so much.

"Bastila…you should know by now…that I feel something for you…I watch you at times when I don't mean to, I'm thinking of you when I shouldn't be but I can't stop myself when I do…I know what it feels like" he admitted. Bastila looked at him. "Like you I'm confused as well, but I know I would like for us to be more than just friends…" Bastila's eyes turned a deep ocean blue as she looked at him, eyes wide with surprise "but its not what I want unless you want it too" he concluded.

"Drake…" she struggled "I admit I like the thought of us being together, adore the idea even…but my training just keeps conflicting with my feelings…I don't know…"

"Bastila…" she stopped as he spoke softly "What does your heart tell you?" she frowned slightly and thought for a second. What did her heart say? She sighed knowing what she wanted, but once again found her training still telling her no…

"I just need more time…" she replied painfully. Drake nodded but gazed at her with something in his eyes she couldn't work out.

"Well can I give something to think about?" he whispered. Drake leaned in slowly, and Bastila felt her heart jump a couple of beats with joy and surprise as his lips slowly brushed against hers.

The kiss was slow and chaste, his lips inflicting sweet tortures on her own. She moaned softly her hand coming up to rest on his cheek as he deepened the kiss a little more, letting her know that if this what she wanted, the intimacy and love he was willing to offer, then he'd give it to her but only if she wanted it. After a few moments he slowly pulled and Bastila felt her heart flutter at his soft loving gaze and she brushed his cheek again with a soft smile.

"Well that's definitely something to think about…" she breathed and he chuckled a little. Drake stood up and reached for his shirt that lay on the table next to the bed. He slowly pulled it over his head, and winced again slightly. She stood as well summoning her lightsaber to her from the chair she'd been sitting in.

"We'd better get going…I heard Falcan say something about the Bacca's blade being given to Freyyr, so no doubt he's waiting for us…"

"Yes Jolee said Freyyr was going to wait until you recovered "Bastila replied. Drake nodded picking up his lightsaber and clipping it to his belt. As he moved out the door, Bastila caught his wrist; he turned to look at her.

"Thank you…" she whispered, Drake frowned

"For what?"

"Understanding and being honest about your feelings..." she whispered "and…for not dying" she finished slowly unsure of how else to put it.

"That's ok…and thank you for staying with me" he replied. She smiled and the two exited the hut.

To both their surprise Freyyr and Falcan were waiting outside. Falcan smiled widely at the recovered Jedi as he approached and Freyyr nodded to him.

"How you feeling?" Falcan asked.

"Stiff, sore but fine" Drake replied Falcan sensed Drake was still nowhere near one hundred percent, but was ready for action if necessary. "Freyyr what news?"

(I have been able to gather support secretly from some of my old followers…I thought it best to wait for you to recover first…Drake) Freyyr answered with a few growls.

"Very well…we'll continue through the Shadowlands if you climb up ahead of us we'll meet you in chieftains hall" Freyyr nodded and vanished into the shadows.

"We should expect the lift operator to attack us but that'll be no problem…" Falcan pointed out. Drake nodded and began leading the way back towards the lift.

Falcan hadn't been wrong about Gorwooken. He did attack them when they returned to the lift. Drake had engaged him in a fight, while Falcan and Bastila dealt with the wookies that tried to ambush them. Drake used the force to throw Gorwooken into a sharp spike like log that protruded from one the trees. The mighty wookie succumbed to its deadly effect very quickly. The other Chuunder loyalists soon fell at Falcan and Bastila's hands. Falcan had stabbed his opponent through the heart, while Bastila cleaved hers in two,

Drake was able to work the lift in order to take them back to the surface. A wookie know as Chorrawl whose hunting party had been encountered by Drake earlier greeted them. He told them of Freyyr's presence in the village and offered to lead them the back way straight to the chieftain's hall. They followed him and sure enough they soon arrived outside the great hall, while a crowd of wookies waited outside.

As the entered they head Chuunder growl in a frustrated tone.

(Oh that's just great; it's an entire family reunion)

(Yes son I have returned bearing the blade of Bacca's sword, step down Chuunder!) Freyyr growled.

(I have the hilt and you have the blade, we are at an impasse it seems!) He roared back. Suddenly all the wookies present began roaring and growling at each other, as Zaalbar stood looking both confused and angry

"Zaalbar?" Drake suddenly broke out "Who do you think should rule?" the wookies all stopped and gazed at him expectantly.

(Well Chuunder has told me many things they make sense but at the same time I cannot forget what he has done)

"Then who do you choose?" Falcan asked

(Father…my father should rule my people!) Zaalbar roared defiantly as Chuunder rounded on him.

(So be it! KILL THEM!!!) He all but howled as he leapt at Zaalbar.

The melee that ensued was brutal and clumsy in the closed space. With little space to manoeuvre the Jedi and Falcan could not resort to their extreme feats of acrobats and were forced to fight grounded against the wookies and Czerka guards on the side of Chuunder. The timely arrival of Canderous, Juhani Jolee and Carth helped tip the battle in their favour.

After a long and bloody brawl, Chuunder and his followers lay dead, while Freyyr and Zaalbar stood tall. Drake groaned slightly and slid down the wall he was leaning against to sit down. Bastila moved to him and with her hand on his shoulder sent a soothing wave of force energy to reduce the pain he was in. He smiled with thanks and brushed her hand with his. Falcan approached and helped Drake to his feet. Drake's hand moved to his right side as Freyyr and Zaalbar exchanged words Freyyr offering Zaalbar a place by his side.

(I can't… I have just gotten used to being free and I wish to explore the galaxy I have discovered and…I have a life-debt to fulfil I cannot forget that) Zaalbar answered.

"No Zaalbar…" Drake struggled as he approached his companion "If you wish to follow me, let it be not out of a life-debt but out of friendship, it's your decision not mine, since I release you from that life-debt…. you repaid that debt to me a many times already by saving my life" Drake finished. Zaalbar smiled a wookie smile

(Then it is out of friendship that I will follow you, you need my help and I will gladly give it) Drake smiled as Zaalbar placed his paw on his friends shoulder. Bastila and Falcan smiled as well.

(Before you leave us…you deserve something for you aid, but we have very little to give at the moment) Freyyr spoke in a thoughtful tone.

(I have a request father) Zaalbar answered (I wish Bacca's blade) Freyyr looked at his son.

"That would be sufficient" Drake stated as Freyyr thought it over.

(Well that is quite a request…but I will not deny my son his wish, very well let the two halves of the sword become one: my son will wield Bacca's blade) After a long wait Zaalbar, emerged from the hall wielding a red hilted vibrosword that shone brightly against the son light coming through the trees.

"That blade suits you Zaalbar" Falcan commented as Zaalbar approached him, Drake and Bastila.

(Thank you, father has arranged some escorts for us, they'll guide us back to the ship while avoiding the battle with Czerka) Drake nodded and the four of them moved to the guides awaiting them.

After half an hour later they were on board the Ebon Hawk, Drake Bastila in the cockpit looking down at the planet as they rocketed away from it.

"We didn't find the Star map," Bastila stated.

"There's no rush for now Bas we can get the Map after we've returned Sasha to Dantooine, that way the Czerka presence should have been eliminated by the Wookies when we return. Freyyr did say we would be able to return Kashyyyk whenever we wish" Drake replied shifting uncomfortably in his sit, his side still painful.

"You have really planned that through…" Bastila mused with a smile "Well you haven't led us astray yet"

"_Yet _being the main word in that phrase" Drake replied.

"You're doing fine Drake, do not doubt yourself" Bastila said covering his hand with hers "You have developed very well as a Jedi and a leader, and there is no one more qualified to lead us than you" Drake smiled and ran his thumb over her hand.

"Thanks Bas…" she nodded and yawned standing up.

"I'm going to have a shower and get a good nights sleep on the way back to Dantooine" Bastila declared as she began to leave the cockpit.

"Bastila…" she turned to look at him "Let me know once you've made up your mind" she knew what he meant and smiled softly with a reassuring nod.

"I will Drake…" she replied as she exited the cockpit.

Drake groaned in pain, setting the coordinates for Dantooine and the Ebon Hawk soon slipped into light speed. Drake stood and left the cockpit heading for the medbay. Slipping a kolto bandage and placing it over his wound and feeling the pain relax a little. Hearing the sounds of construction coming from the garage, he slipped his shirt back on and made his way to the garage. He found Falcan working on something at the workbench. He was welding two pieces of metal together, looking very focused on his work. Drake approached slowly observing what he was doing.

"Need something?" Drake had forgotten how attuned Falcan's senses were. From years of being a bounty hunter as well as being connected the force, Falcan could immediately sense any approaching person, either through hearing or feeling their life force.

"Just curious what are you doing?" Drake asked sliding into the seat next to him, to his surprise he answered his own question seeing what Falcan was constructing "You're building a lightsaber?" Falcan nodded as he continued his work "Who for?" Drake knew Falcan wouldn't build it for himself.

"You…" Drake raised an eyebrow as Falcan finally finished what he was doing and revealed a machined electrum lightsaber, with a 30-centremetre cylinder that was a mixture of sliver and gold in colour, with bright yellow and a black, thick handgrip. The cylinder had an almost majestic and regal appearance, with the electrum hilt design.

"An electrum lightsaber?" Drake muttered "Impressive, but why would I need a new lightsaber?"

"Simple you want to build one, and haven't had time… so I took matters into my own hands, I built it based on the preferences you have that I can pick out from your movements and from the lightsaber combat form you use: Form V, Djem So and Shien if I'm not mistaken" Falcan replied. Drake nodded and took the cylinder and examined it in his hands.

It felt like it was his. He could imaging himself wielding it and found it was suited for his combat style as he held it. It had thick metal casing in some sections and a bevelled emitter designed to designate separate facets of the blade for offensive or defensive purposes. The hilt was rigid and slightly thick and he found he had excellent grip on the hilt as he took it both hands.

"How did you know how to build lightsabers?" Drake inquired keeping the hilt in his hand.

"I met two Jedi in my travels, the first found me…the second I sought out" Falcan began "The reason being he was a self-exiled Jedi lightsaber master who had lost faith in the order after the Mandalorian wars…his name was Darogun" Drake looked up at him in surprise.

"Darogun the lightsaber master?" he replied astonished.

"Yeah… unfortunately when I found him he was approaching the end of his life, he was only in his mid thirties but a poison had been given to him by the exchange was slowly taking his life" Falcan said grimly "He taught me how to construct lightsabers, the basic principles of each lightsaber form from one to seven and which lightsaber hilt designs were best for each form" Falcan looked behind him "these are all the lightsabers I built under his guidance. Drake turned to see a collection of different styles of lightsabers arranged on the swoop-bike surface: single blades, double-bladed, short lightsabers or shoto's aswell.

"Incredible…and you learnt all of this from him?" Drake asked.

"Yes…just before he died" Falcan replied "That lightsaber you have there is a dual-phrase saber: you can manually change the length the blade, to at it least double its original length, which is good tactic for Djem So" Drake nodded and stood.

The blue blade slid into being from the cylinder with a slow _snap-hiss_ and he spun it around his hand experimentally. He felt more comfortable with this hilt then his previous one, as he could feel his style flowing more comfortable as he took experimental yet masterful swings with his blade, leaving blue arcs in the air of the cargo hold.

"Thanks Falcan…this'll be perfect" Drake said.

"You're welcome, just keep you're old saber as a spare" Drake nodded and de-powered the sabre. "You should get some rest…" Drake nodded again. "Goodnight Drake." Falcan said as he returned to his work. Drake instead of going to the quarters went to the cargo hold.

Sasha was sitting eating something when he entered. She looked up and a wide smile spread over her face and she leapt up to him and hugged him. After a few minutes of conversing about taking her back to her parents, which she received with a grin and ecstatic words, she yawned and he told her time for bed. He picked her up and carried her to her den.

To his surprise however Sasha instead of crawling into her makeshift bed pulled one the blankets over her and curled up in his lap resting against his left shoulder. Drake hesitated slightly and then sat down and held her as she slept like a father or elder-brother. He sat quietly as she fidgeted at little in her sleep and then gradually her breathing became slow and gentle as she passed into the child's dream world.

Sensing someone very familiar, Drake looked to see Bastila looking at him from the doorway, with a soft smile on her face as she gazed at the child sleeping in his arms. He smirked aswell.

_Not a word to the others Bas_ he whispered through the bond

Oh I'm not saying a word…I just wanted to say goodnight She replied but her could all but sense the smile in her telepathic voice 

_Goodnight Bas… sweet dreams_

_You too…sleep well Drake_

With a final smile, she turned and vanished from view as Drake remained the child sleeping soundly in his arms, as he too past into the world of slumber.

* * *

_I know... I have really rushed their relationship but I simply couldn't resist. By the way Darogun was my own idea, he isn't a real character from the Star Wars universe...just to let you know..._

_Anyway reviews please!!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Malak hit the ground in front of Drake as he watched the young Jedi try to stand as a large group of mandalorians surrounded him. Malak's violet lightsaber glowed as the blue-armoured crusaders surrounded him. He growled angrily, his brown eyes almost glowing with a hint of gold. As the crusaders moved to attack, a loud explosion caused them to turn around._

_As the twelve mandalorians turned, a black blur shot straight at them. Three crusaders flipped over as the darkness ripped through them. Malak suddenly reached forward, heaving one of their feet and snapped his neck with one hand. Hurling the limp body into another, he swung his saber and cleaved a second in half before plunging his saber into another's skull. With six down, the mandalorians split into two sets of three. A terrible mistake. Malak quickly beheaded the first, before causing the other two's swords to meet each other's; he then slashed the second across the chest before engulfing the last with force lightning._

_His companion killed two with one attack, before lifting the other off his feet. As the man struggled futilely in mid-air, he closed his fist and the man's body seemed to implode as the Jedi force crushed his body until his bones were dust. As the mandalorian dropped, the Jedi turned to look at Drake. He had slightly tanned skinned with black hair like Drake. But his eyes were the most distinctive feature he could pick out. The pigments were a distinctive sickly yellow colour, while the irises remained black, with red lines around the pigments. The man continued to gaze at Drake as a bright light blurred his vision._

Drake jerked awake, and quickly looked down to check Sasha was still asleep. As she snuggled a bit closer to his chest, he blinked the tiredness from his eyesand rubbed his forehead with his hand, as the vivid image of that mans eyes continued to play in his mind.

_I really wish I could a decent nights sleep at least once before we find the star forge _Drake complained to himself, as he slowly and gently stood, keeping Sasha in his arms until he lay her down in her makeshift den, and quietly left the cargo hold heading to the cockpit.

He slid into the pilots seat, and gazed out into the blue tube of hyperspace lost in his thoughts. Drake reached out feeling Bastila's tranquil aura on the other side of the bond. He smiled softly realising she must still be asleep, though he felt her acknowledge his presence in the bond as a warm feeling of peace travelled from her side of it to his.

Drake leaned back in the chair closing his eyes for a second until the sound of footsteps behind him. He looked up to see Sasha who looked slightly timid and still very tired. She groaned slightly as she approached him. Drake smiled at her and she looked down shyly. She reached forward and pulled on his sleeve obviously wanting his company while she slept, she must have had a nightmare. Drake chuckled at little and stood. She took his hand and pulled him back to the cargo hold.

After she a settled back down to sleep about a half-hour later, Drake left the cargo hold, had a quick shower and made his way to the male quarters. Quickly redressing into a fresh set of clothes: Black muscle shirt, leather trousers, with dark boots and his normal black knuckles gloves, he slipped a back jacket on and made his way to the main hold.

For a while he sat reading the datapads of Jedi Histories and combat techniques. Drake was sitting silently for the longest period of time, until he heard the small alert from the cockpit. He moved to cockpit just as he heard Falcan wake up. After going through the usual routine of dropping the ship out of hyperspace, he sensed Falcan move into the cockpit. Turning he noticed Falcan slipping on his black scaled leather shirt, wearing the usual dark red trousers and black boots.

"Sleep well?" he asked as Falcan slid into the co-pilots sit.

"No thanks to the ships autopilot but yes" Falcan answered cracking his neck before resting his legs on the control panel. "Why have we come to Dantooine?"

"Sasha…our little stowaway has family here I want to return her to her family before we get into too much trouble and I wish to discuss something with the council…" Drake replied.

"Right…what the Kashyyyk Star Map?" Falcan pressed on.

"We'll return to Kashyyyk after we're done here if we don't have more important issues…" Drake stated Falcan nodded as the ship flew into the Dantooine atmosphere heading towards the Jedi enclave. Soon enough the ship had landed within the sheltered port of the enclave.

Drake had left the ship before everyone else awoke and discussed the mission with the masters. Drake gave them an update on the situation as well the fact Malak may be aware of their mission since he had sent Calo Nord after them, as well as numerous Dark Jedi. The council advised to him to be wary of drawing too much attention as well to leave each planet quickly before things get out of hand.

Drake exited the council chambers and entered to the central plaza of the enclave to find Bastila sitting on one of the benches with a troubled expression on her face. Drake moved to sit next her, she looked up as he approached and he saw an inner turmoil in her eyes.

"Everything all right?" he inquired sitting next to her. She sighed slightly.

"I was approached by a woman who said she knew my mother and asked me if I'd seen her recently" Drake listened intently "She…she said my mother was looking for me…apparently my mother is very ill something I'm not convinced of and needs to see me…the woman informed me she's on Tatooine" Bastila finished Drake nodded and thought for a moment.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Part of me would much rather not see my mother at all but I think we should go and see her before we return to Kashyyyk" Bastila replied.

"Ok then…we'll go to Tatooine first…. are you sure you're all right?" Drake pressed. Bastila looked at him and saw a strange dark blue colour in her eyes.

"Well its complicated at the moment…can I tell you later?" Bastila replied looking down, she was confused and Drake sensed it. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I'm here if you need me…" he said, she smiled and moved her hand up to cover his.

"I know…" she replied as she brushed her thumb if his hand. "I need to return to the Ebon Hawk…I need some time alone" Drake nodded and she stood realising his hand and left the plaza. Drake sat for a while longer, as he sat a green skinned twi'lik approached him.

(Excuse me sentient but my name is Lur Arka Sulas, I work for the ot Sulem family…and they have asked me to search for their missing daughter I was wandering if you'd seen her) the twi'lik stated as he approached.

"What was the daughters name?" Drake asked as he stood to greet the Twi'lik.

(Sasha…she was kidnapped by mandalorians a long time ago) Lur replied.

"Well you might be in luck…there's girl named Sasha on my ship…she stowed away with us and only speaks a strange version of mandalorian" Drake informed the twi'lik.

(That must be her! Please sentient could you let me see her?) Lur replied ecstatically. Drake led the man on the board the ship and to the cargo hold.

It took a little while to convince Sasha that Lur was a friend. Even after this, she was reluctant to leave the ship as she considered it her home. Drake convinced her to go with the twi'lik after he mentioned seeing her family again. She jumped up and down with glee and threw herself into Drake's arms with a tight hug. She said something about him being like a big brother and then pulled out a small necklace.

It was made out of wood and was very well crafted, forming the shape of a star and was a light gold colour. She handed it to Drake shyly with a blush. Drake took it and smiled to her saying he'd visit her when he could. Sasha took Lur by the hand and said goodbye before leaving the ship waving to Drake as she disappeared into the enclave.

Mission was standing behind him with a smile on her face as he turned around.

"I wish I had a big brother like you Drake, Griff isn't much of brother since he left me on Taris, and then got involved with the exchange…" Mission had heard her brother was alive but had tried and failed to make Tarisian ale, and was now fleeing the exchange.

"Maybe you already do…since you are like a little sister to me" Drake responded truthfully. Mission smiled sheepishly and fidgeted a little bit.

"Does that mean I can call you big brother?" she asked

"If it's what you want…" Drake replied with a smile. Mission grinned and hugged him, mainly as a gesture of thanks for helping her get back Zaalbar on Taris, find Griff and accepted her for who she was.

Mission pulled back, and after grinning at him again went back on board.

"Hey Mission…" she turned back "do me a favour and tell Carth to take us back to Tatooine, something's come up"

"What?" she replied?

"It's a private situation for Bastila and she needs to sort it out" Mission nodded.

"Roger that…." She replied hurrying to the cockpit. Drake smiled and made his way to the cargo hold to meditate.

After a couple of hours training in the cargo hold, meditating and sparring with Juhani and Jolee, Falcan too busy with his own exercises, Drake decided to go and talk to Bastila. He journeyed to the starboard dormitory, and knocked on the door.

"Come in Drake…" he heard from the other side, the door opened with a soft whoosh and he entered slowly seeing Bastila sitting cross-legged on one of the bunks. She'd obviously just been meditating or at least trying too, as she looked rather distracted. Drake sat down on the bunk in the same pose she did, cross-legged in a meditation position and gazed at her.

"Want to talk?" he asked, she sighed.

"About my mother?" he nodded "It's strange hearing from her after so long" her voice carried an air of spite within it something Drake picked up

"Why do you dislike her so?" he inquired, Bastila looked down and then back up at him and he saw a glow of slight anger in her eyes something she'd been carrying a long time.

"I was never on good terms with my mother, she was critical and harsh, I remember sitting up at night hearing her argue with my father…she pushed him into treasure hunting, constantly moving from place…whittling away his entire fortune and I hated her for it" Bastila muttered bitterly "she gave me to the order and my father was heart broken though she seemed relieved to have me gone…I don't know what she wants and I'm not sure I care…" Drake raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Still it can't hurt to see what she wants right?" Drake said.

"I suppose not…" Bastila sighed "but with this on my mind I can't centre myself" Bastila stated and looked at Drake. He smiled and reached forward to take both her hands in his.

"Well let's try it together…ok?" Drake replied Bastila smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. Drake did the same, and soon both had opened up each others minds to the other and they explored each others feelings and thoughts while taking strength from the others presence and Bastila found herself finally able to focus with Drake helping her, but when he went to move away she held him back opening her eyes.

"Stay…" she whispered. Drake nodded and they melded their minds once again both sitting facing the other, the hands entwined a faint blue glow enveloping the two.

Falcan and Juhani smiled softly upon seeing this, they had come to speak to Drake about Tatooine but knew it would have to wait not wanting to disturb the moment between the two. They saw the small ripples of force energy around the two as they sat on the bunk.

Falcan quietly shut the door and went to the cockpit and Juhani to the cargo hold as the ship headed for the desert planet was again.

* * *

Malak stood on the bridge of the Leviathan glaring out into space, his arms folded and his troops went about with their assigned duties. As he stood, Admiral Karath approached him from behind. Malak turned round to gaze at the admiral arms still folded, as Saul got down on one knee.

"Calo Nord is dead Lord Malak…he has failed in his mission forgive me" Saul pleaded as Malak turned to him fully unfolding his arms.

"The penalty for failure is death Admiral Karath" Karath prepared for the worst "But the failure was Calo's not yours you may rise" Malak growled. Karath sighed with relief and got to his fate with a bow.

"Should I hire another bounty hunter Lord Malak?" he asked, Malak scoffed.

"No mere Bounty hunter can stand against the Jedi" Malak growled calmly "I will not make the same mistake again" Karath saw the gleam in Malak's yellow eyes "My apprentice…Darth Bandon shall take care of our young Jedi friend" As if he had been waiting for Malak's words, the door to the bridge whooshed open and the figure of a man walked into the bridge.

He was dressed in black sith armour, and was bald with a goatee. He had a strong darkside aura, though not quite as powerful as Malak's it still was terribly impressive. He walked onto the bridge as an armoured sith guard crossed his path, unintentionally earning Bandon's ire. With a flick of his wrist, the sadistic Darth sent the unfortunate soul spiralling into a power conduit. With a small explosion the soldier was vaporised and a security droid was blown in half.

Malak watched with mild amusement as Bandon approached seemingly unfazed by the brutal act he had performed just a few moments ago. Bandon halted in front of Malak and bowed to his master.

"Find Bastila…and bring her to me…alive if possible…kill her companions" Malak commanded. Bandon smirked evilly, feeling his bloodlust leap with a sense of sardonic joy with the prospect of taking human life

"As you command Master…"

* * *

_Ok again your reviews please!!! I'd like to know what you think so far as well and any improvements I could make. Thanks guys_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The landing on Tatooine was the same as before. Drake and Bastila broke their meditation and the blue glow that had enveloped them disappeared slowly as they gazed at each other, their hands still entwined. Bastila thought back to Kashyyyk and the feel of Drake's lips on hers and felt the desire to kiss him coil in her gut. But once again her training voiced its disapproval albeit very weakly. Drake gazed back and then reluctantly released her hands. Bastila smiled weakly as Drake stood up.

"I guess this means you should go and see your mother" Drake stated going to leave.

"We… you mean" Drake turned back to look at Bastila with a raised eyebrow.

"We?" Drake replied. Bastila looked down and then back up at Drake.

"I'm not sure I could be truly focused on it without you there…I'd like you to come along" she stated "On one condition…" she added as an afterthought.

"Which would be?" Drake inquired though he knew the answer. Bastila stood up and ran her hand down his right arm.

"You finally tell me where you got this tattoo…" she answered. Drake smiled and nodded.

"Deal…" she smiled and Drake sighed, "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall" Bastila muttered and she led the way out of the dormitory towards the ramp.

Falcan was standing at the bottom of the ramp and was staring at an incredibly angry mandalorian purple Twi'lik who appeared to be trying to start a fight with Juhani.

"Falcan what the hell is going on?" Drake asked Falcan who looked about ready draw his pistols.

"Well this guy just walked up to us and began picking a fight with Juhani, we tried to avoid him but he wouldn't have it" Falcan growled.

"Oh great…" Drake nodded to Bastila who stayed back and made his way over to the cathars side.

"I have as much right to be here as you do…_sir_" Juhani was saying as Drake approached, she was keeping her temper in check but only just.

"Excuse me _sir_…" Drake said looking at Juhani letting her know to let him handle this "But if we have done anything to offend you we apologise" The purple twi'lik looked at him in disgust.

"A Jedi? Heh stop playing the good Samaritan" he growled " You Jedi act all prim and proper, but inside you must feel the same way I do about the lesser, nonhuman species." Drake felt a strong twinge of anger at the mans words.

"We want no trouble…" Drake began

"Oh maybe you're this cathar's owner…" Drake stiffened and Juhani felt her cathar blood begin to boil "The female's make amusing pets, good for housework, but the male's are feisty and uncontrollable…. like the one I met on Taris"

"WHAT!!! What did you say?!" Juhani's had anger flared and Drake sensed it throwing out an arm to keep Juhani back. He'd heard Juhani's tale about the death of her father at the hands of man in a bar brawl. But was this the man?

"What did you do on Taris you scum?!" Juhani spat as Falcan and Bastila began to move over to them.

"Put one of you down like the animals that you are…he was drunk and decided he wanted a fight and so I gave him one…" he growled with sadistic pride. Juhani's eyes widened and she spoke notably softer.

"It was you…" she whispered.

"It was me? What are you…" the mandalorians eyes widened slightly "hold on where have I seen you before?" Drake needed to end this now.

"Juhani…we're leaving" he said but Xor had other ideas

"Stay out of this Jedi trash…this doesn't concern you, now let me think no he's dead and her most likely too but maybe" Xor took a breath "so that's who you are…you're the little cathar I was going to purchase until those damn Jedi showed up on Taris" Juhani's eyes were slightly watery but then that was replaced by a fierce rage.

"You tried to purchase Juhani?" Drake growled having trouble holding his anger back and restraining himself from removing the mandalorians head.

"Yes and that makes her mine…so come now don't you think we could come to some deal over your little pet?" Xor replied. Drake snarled Juhani was slowly drawing her lightsaber behind him.

"She's her own person back off!" Drake snapped.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FATHER!" Juhani screamed at the mandalorian who began to back away hands in front of him.

"Er? Hold on don't be hasty now" he said his cowardly tendencies starting to get the better of him.

"I WILL SEE YOU DEAD FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY PEOPLE!!!!" Juhani nearly leapt at Xor had Drake not caught her. Drake used all of his strength to keep the enraged cathar back; her anger-fuelled strength was incredible. Falcan rushed forward and Bastila looked on with worried expression

"Juhani! Calm down! Killing him will solve nothing! Don't give in to your anger and desire for revenge," Drake pleaded with Juhani. Juhani stopped struggling against him and breathed heavily, her anger beginning to dissipate and she de-powered her saber.

"I will remain calm, I will not give in again" Juhani breathed. Xor nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes say no to the Dark side" his expression changed and he snarled the next words "But I will have you yet! Ha!" with those final words he fled the Achorhead dock and left the four standing there. Juhani breathed deeply and closed her eyes. Drake placed his hand on her shoulder and placed his mouth close to her ear.

(He will pay for his crimes against your people, but do not give in to your anger; you'll accomplish nothing that way) Juhani blinked realising Drake had spoken in perfect Catharese the native language of her people, Juhani pulled back and looked at Drake in a sense of awe and nodded.

(You are right…I'll remain on the ship for a while and calm down) she replied in her native language. Drake smiled and nodded. Juhani turned and went back onto the ship. Falcan relaxed and followed suit saying something about needing to get some sleep.

Drake sighed and looked at Bastila. She nodded and walked past him. Drake fell into step behind her, as she walked quietly through the Achorhead streets. Drake came up next to her and they moved silently through the winding sand roads heading for the cantina.

As they reached the cantina doors, an angry duros exited and looked at them.

(I swear that woman gives you humans a bad name, tell me you aren't all like that…Helena must be your name for a pit rancor!) Bastila groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Drake looked at her.

"Helena's your mothers name right?" Drake asked.

"Yes unfortunately… lets get this over with" Bastila sighed

(Wait you're actually looking for her?! I'll never understand you humans you're all insane!) The duros muttered as they walked past him and into the cantina.

The cantina was filled with a large number of patrons, many looked like run down mercenaries and some were swoop racers. Most were slightly drunk and others were simply chatting. Drake and Bastila entered the cantina and small hush fell over the cantina though it was only temporary as they soon return to their drinks, mostly because of the lethal glare they received from Drake.

Bastila looked round and noticed the woman in the corner. She was around the same height as Bastila and had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was a plain robe that resembled a Jedi robe.

"That's her… over in the corner" Bastila muttered bitterly. Drake looked over to her and nodded. He walked through the crowd, parting it quite easily with his formidable frame as he approached Helena Shan.

"Ma'am" he greeted with a small bow. Helena looked up at him.

"Yes…I'm sorry but do I know you?" she replied in a politely forced tone.

"I'm here mother or don't you recognise me?" Bastila said coming up next to Drake.

"Well what do you expect, when I haven't had so much as a picture of you since you left, do you know how long I've been trying to find you?" Helena replied.

"You knew as well I as did that communication would be almost impossible once I joined the order…now what is this about? Where is father?" Bastila asked with a sense of urgency.

"So you don't know then…well I suppose I should have known" Helena said painfully. Bastila looked at her mother fiercely.

"Has something happened to him? Are you going to tell me or not?!" she replied. Helena looked down painfully.

"Your father is dead Bastila…" the statement snuck in and Bastila's hand shot to her mouth, "That's part of the reason I was looking you" Bastila's expression soon turned to grief-stricken anger.

"Dead?!" her voice was strained an attempt to hold her tears back "What happened? What did you do to him?" Bastila said accusingly as Drake gently gripped her arm.

"Well isn't this a lovely reunion, already she's throwing insults at me" Helena looked at Drake "Tell me you're one of her friends aren't you? Did you treat your mother this way?" Drake looked at her with a neutral expression.

"My mother died a long time ago if you must know" Drake answered. Helena's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…well I guess I'll be joining her soon enough I suppose" Helena mused sadly.

"I was told you were sick… are you actually dying? Are is this just an act?" Bastila spat. Helena looked down.

"I can already tell you wish to blame for your fathers death, so I might as well just tell you, your father and I came here to look for Krayt Dragon pearls, he took an expedition out into the desert and was killed…" Helena explained.

"How can you be sure?" Bastila began.

"Do you think I'd contact you if I wasn't sure?!" Helena snapped, "One of the guide's saw your father get killed" Bastila gave up, painfully accepting the truth.

"So what do you want credits?" Bastila's voice was dripping with venom and Drake had enough.

"Enough Bas…" he said quietly Bastila looked at him "This hurting both of you, don't take it out on her" Bastila looked down.

"Bastila… I'd like you to find his holocron" Helena answered.

"Why? So you can sell it?" Bastila shot back, Drake shook his head.

"No so I have something I can remember your father by…please Bastila help me find it" Bastila sighed.

"Very well we'll look for the holocron…" Helena smiled bitterly.

"I believe he headed to the eastern dune sea's try there…" Bastila nodded and left without another word. Drake turned and looked apologetically at her mother. She nodded and shooed him away.

Drake found Bastila outside the cantina. She was wiping tears from her eyes. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She shook him roughly away.

"You had no right to get involved!" she shouted at him. Drake looked away.

"Bas…listen to me…this is just as hard for you mother as it is for you…so don't make it worse for her…she feels guilty enough as it is…and don't say she doesn't!" he warned her before she could open her mouth "you sensed just as well as I did" Bastila looked down.

"You had no right," she muttered bitterly.

"If I remember correctly you asked me to be there," Drake replied very softly placing a hand on her shoulder and she didn't shake him away this time. "Bas…what do you want to do?" she looked at him with watery eyes.

"I…. I want to find the holocron," she whispered. Drake nodded and brushed his thumb over her shoulder.

"Let's go then…." he replied Bastila nodded and the two made their way to the Dune Sea.

Evidently it was a very bad decision to head out at that point. Bastila was far too distracted to function properly in the Dunes. The heat appeared to have more of an affect on her than their last trip here, as she seemed to be sweating more than Drake. Drake looked at her worriedly as she took a large gulp from her water canteen.

Drake's senses suddenly smacked him round the brain and he whipped round seeing three sand people charging at them staffs ready. They must be remnants of the tribe they'd slaughtered. Activating his new saber he ducked the swing from the first one, and then parried the second strike and neatly dodged the attacks while Bastila engaged the other two. However she was not in complete battle mode.

As Drake fought his one, he heard Bastila cry out in pain. He looked over to see her on the ground clutching her side, her lightsaber in the sand. Drake hurled his Tusken at the other two with the force and they crashed into a heap. He summoned a force whirlwind and they were spinning in the air for about a minute, howling desperately for some release before they hit the sand and fled with roars of rage.

Drake knelt down next to Bastila. She was clutching her left side, which had a deep gash along it, and blood was seeping through her clothing. Drake knew that neither of them could get to the Eastern Dunes at this rate, both were too hot, their force powers were being drained by their heat exhaustion and neither not one hundred percent since he was still recovering from his battle with the terentatek. He winced slightly as the pain on his right side returned.

"Bas… we can't go on at this rate, neither us have enough energy…" Bastila grunted as she heaved herself up only to fall forward, though Drake caught her. "We'll find the holocron but not this way…" he replied. Bastila conceded silently and tried to stand again. However after receiving similar results as the last time, she found herself surprised by Drake.

Drake wrapped his left arm under her legs and his right under her back and lifted her bridal style from the ground. Bastila protested weakly.

"I can walk…"

"Don't start being stubborn or acting strong Bas…" Drake warned as her lightsaber floated to her hand, which she received. "You're hurt and your force energy is drained from the heat…let someone else be strong for you…let me" Bastila looked at him seeing the love in his eyes, and sighed snuggling her head in the right crook of his neck, her left arm going round his shoulders.

"Only you…" she whispered "Only you could do that or would do that…" Drake smiled and began walking back to Achorhead, carrying Bastila in his arms.

Bastila felt a sense of peace despite her grief towards her father's death. Drake's arms held her with a sense of overwhelming tenderness and she felt herself enjoying the embrace, even as they received odd looks from the people they passed heading back to the Ebon Hawk. She found she didn't care.

Drake carried her into the Ebon Hawk and took her into the starboard dormitory. As the door whooshed closed, he gently laid Bastila onto one of the bunks. Bastila gazed at him as he reached for her injured left side his eyes never leaving hers. He gently took her hand away from it, and lay his own on there. His hand began to glow a soft blue colour. When he moved it away, the wound was completely healed; you couldn't even tell she'd been wounded. Drake satisfied Bastila would be ok went to leave but she caught his hand.

"No…" she whispered looking up at him with pleading eyes "Don't go…"

Drake looked at her and tapped his communicator.

"Carth…"

"Yeah?" came the pilots reply.

"Take the ship to the Eastern Dunes where we fought Calo…I need to investigate the cave there" Drake stated over the communicator

"Sure" Carth's end blipped out and Drake looked at Bastila.

"Bas…" he started.

"Please stay…" she pleaded with him, her blue eyes meeting his cyan ones "Can you just hold me?" Drake gazed at her and slowly moved to lie down behind her.

Bastila turned so she was facing him and his arm wrapped around her waist. She brushed her fingertips down his cheek and then took his other hand and entwined her fingers with his. They simply gazed at each, as their minds melded and the Jedi exploded each other's thoughts as the Ebon Hawk lifted into the air and began flying towards the Eastern Dunes.

* * *

_Your reviews please!!!! I'd like your thoughts on the story so far!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The dusts of the Eastern Dune sea were kicked up as the Ebon landed a few clicks away from the cave they had found the star map. Bastila and Drake very reluctantly broke their embrace and Bastila went to stand up.

"Bas…" she turned to look at Drake who approached her slowly. "I think it would be best if you remained here…" Bastila frowned and Drake continued "you may see something you won't want to see and plus you may not be ready to deal with it just yet" Drake finished and Bastila looked down taking a shaky breath.

"You might be right," she whispered and she looked close to tears again "I would like to keep the holocron but I know that would be selfish" she looked up at Drake "What do you think I should do?"

"Bas…that's not something I can answer…that's up to you" Drake replied, "If you want my advice try to look past what happened when you were younger…but like I said it's your choice not mine…" Bastila nodded and sighed.

Drake acting on his instinct and drew her into his arms. Bastila closed her eyes taking what comfort she could from the embrace, this time the voice of her training was silent, she had no reservations, no concerns and she needed him there. Drake rubbed her back soothingly then releasing her, stepped back a step. Bastila looked up at him and saw his cyan coloured eyes gazing at her. She felt a small flutter in her stomach.

"Stay here ok…" he said, "I'll be back as soon as I get your fathers holocron…" Drake made to move by her and Bastila just couldn't hold herself back any longer.

Catching his wrist she turned him round slightly and caught his lips with her own. Drake surprised at first didn't respond but eventually kissed her back for five seconds before they broke apart. Drake looked at her for a second. Bastila looked slightly embarrassed that she'd just kissed him outright and was blushing a little. Drake smiled and brushed his hand down her cheek for a moment.

"I won't be long…" he murmured. Bastila nodded and Drake moved past her out of the dormitory. Bastila brushed her finger against her lips for a second before sitting down on the bunk and took her head in her hands. Waiting for Drake was going to be painful she could already guess this but she needed to wait no matter how horrible or agonising it was, she had to wait.

Drake slowly descended the ramp and taking a step forward, stopped and looked around the dunes his eyes narrowing slightly. There was no sign of life. No banthas, no wraids, no dewbacks and no sand people. It was like the desert was suddenly just devoid of life, like all the animals had been exterminated or just ceased to exist, disappearing from the frame of reality.

But that wasn't what troubled him. It was the tension in the air. Even with the creatures gone, it was still there. A desperate and painful pulse that emanated in the atmosphere around him. It was hinted with a dark undercurrent, like something was driving it. Drake felt the familiar darkness of the Star Map from the cave but there was something else, something more violent, more… sadistic.

Drake shrugged it off and headed for the cave, keeping a cautious eye out for anything out of the ordinary, as the dark pulse continued to flow over the dunes.

* * *

Falcan was sitting in the garage section of the Ebon Hawk, modifying his zabrak heavy pistols. On close inspection they resembled revolvers, with a small chamber at the back to place the power cells. After finishing his work, Falcan picked one of them up and twirled it in his hand expertly, catching it so the barrel was aimed at the wall. As he looked it over, he suddenly moved his gaze a little to the left and muttered under his breath to himself.

"What was that?" he felt a sickening feeling in the air but couldn't make out what it was.

Jolee stopped what he was doing in the med bay and looked up and around the bay, feeling something like but didn't know what to make of it. Juhani too, broke her meditation feeling a presence in the air, and the hairs on the back of both hers and Jolee's neck stood on end.

Bastila felt it as well, and began to feel uneasy, almost as if she was being watched by a presence she couldn't determine. She looked at the dormitory door and silently began praying that Drake would get back on board soon.

* * *

Drake entered the cave and walked to where the star map was located. He used the force to seal the map shut not wanting it to open. Looking round he saw the fallen body of a hunter.

He slowly approached the carcass and knelt down beside it. Respectfully turning the body over, he found the dead gaze of a man fixed at him. The man's eyes, they were exactly the same as Bastila's or would have been in life. This was her father he could feel it. Sadly reaching for the man's pouch, Drake rummaged through it before pulling out a small holocron. He knew this was the holocron Helena spoke of.

Quietly putting the holocron in his inner jacket pocket, he closed Bastila's fathers eyes and closed his eyes for a second, paying his respects to the man that had been Bastila's father.

"Drake?" Drake looked up to see Mission standing above him. "I'm sorry about Bastila's dad" Drake raised an eyebrow at Mission "I just overhead you speaking about it, I'm really sorry…"

"It's ok Mission…" Drake replied. "Come on let's get back on board…" Mission nodded and the two exited the cave.

As they entered into the open desert, Drake felt a fierce dark pulse twisting around them. Bloodlust, sadism and violence all mixed into pure, unbridled darkness that was like a cancer, robbing the dunes of life, slowly and painfully.

Drake, beginning to feel unnerved, broke into a brisk jog. Mission surprised struggled to keep up with the pace he set. Drake didn't pause as he hurried back to the Ebon Hawk. As they drew nearer, Mission began to fall behind, losing her breath since she didn't have Drake's unnatural level of stamina.

"Drake! Wait up! You're going too fast!" Drake stopped at her shout and turned sharply to her and his eyes widened slightly.

Behind the unaware Mission, a speeder bike was rocketing towards them. Riding it was a figure clad in black, from head to foot. He had his hood up but Drake could sense the murderous intent within the figure's thoughts.

"Mission! Drop!" Mission didn't need telling twice. Mission immediately fell flat on her front, as the bike narrowly zoomed over her.

The rider leapt off the bike, igniting a blood red lightsaber: a Sith. Drake ignited his blue electrum saber, parrying a strike from the attacker in mid-air. The assailant landed and Drake quickly blocked a downward strike, then responded with a strike to the left that received similar results.

"Mission go!" he yelled at the girl taking a step back, his saber held vertically beside his head, noticing the long hilt of his opponent's identifying as it a double-bladed saber. Mission shot passed the combatants heading for the ship "Tell them to take off!" he shouted after her.

Drake struck high once again and his blade was caught by the Sith, then shoved away, his opponent spinning round. Drake, caught off guard and not at his best, was quickly on the defensive, being forced back by what he recognised as Juyo, the ferocious form VII of lightsaber combat. He blocked a downward strike, then a right one, then a left strike.

The dark-sider spun round, his saber held out to his right. Drake ducked under it, and then blocked an upper left slash then a middle right one. He ducked another spinning strike, before quickly blocking an additional four attacks as he back peddled trying to create some distance between himself and the attacking Sith.

* * *

Mission sprinted onto the ship, running straight into Canderous who toppled catching himself on the wall.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" he protested.

"Canderous! Drake's fighting a Sith out there!" Canderous immediately went into combat mode looked out seeing the clashes of red and blue in the distance. He quickly headed for the cockpit where Falcan and Carth were with Mission right behind him.

As his heavy booted footsteps echoed up the corridor, Carth and Falcan turned to see him enter the cockpit.

"Drake's in trouble!" He announced immediately on entering. Falcan and Carth turned to look out the cockpit.

"Take off…" Falcan ordered, Carth didn't argue and immediately lifted the ship off the ground keeping the boarding ramp down "Over there Carth fly low" Falcan pointed to the flashes of blue and red in the distance and the ship slowly hovered over the sands towards the duelling warriors.

* * *

Drake rolled under another sweep and quickly battered the warrior's blade away. Then with an increased speed, the Sith swung again and Drake narrowly avoided losing his head. He howled in pain, clutching the right side of his face. While his right eye was still intact, he now had a vertical scar running up his right eye.

" I could have taken your _head_ off that time worm" the Sith drawled, "Maybe with my next stroke I _will_, but first…I wanted you to know that I could" The Sith leapt at him again thinking Drake was blind, but the young Jedi could still see clearly with both eyes.

As the Sith landed behind him, Drake turned, his rage reaching a boiling point and with the force-empowered strength provided to him by his practice of Djem So, he assaulted the Sith with a vicious strike, knocking the dark-sider off balance, as the Ebon Hawk flew over them and the sands whirled up.

Drake looked up and propelled himself with the force to the boarding ramp, quickly moving inside. Bandon stood up, and extinguished his saber watching the ship leave into orbit seething in rage and humiliation.

Falcan leant back in his chair letting out a deep breath, as did Carth.

"Nice work Carth…" the pilot nodded "Set an orbit round Tatooine for half an hour…Drake still has some business to attend to" Carth nodded doing as instructed. Falcan got up and hurried back to the boarding ramp where Drake was sitting down in exhaustion, Bastila kneeling beside him, looking at him anxiously.

"You alright?" Falcan asked as he approached. Drake was clutching his right eye as he stood.

"Yeah…" he replied, slowly lowering his hand, to reveal the vertical scar left over from his duel with Bandon "But I came a bit too close to losing my eye…" Bastila had gasped slightly when his scar had been revealed.

"That was pretty damn close my friend…" Falcan stated. "Well at least you're still breathing…" Drake chuckled dryly "We'll head back down to Achorhead in about half an hour…" Drake nodded and Falcan departed

Bastila reached up and brushed her fingers down the newly formed scar over Drake's eye. Drake turned his head slightly as she did so and then reached up to grasp her hand.

"Who was it?" she asked. Drake shook his head.

"I don't know…but he was a breed apart from the Dark Jedi we faced up till now…" Drake answered. Then remembering what he had come to Tatooine for, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the small holocron.

Bastila took in a slow breath up seeing it, took the holocron and looked up at Drake.

"How did he look?" she whispered, Drake looked down and then back up at her.

"Peaceful…" he replied, she nodded before switching the holocron on briefly, but quickly turned it off and tears slowly began falling down her cheeks.

"I…I just wish…" she stammered, "I just wish I could have said goodbye" she finally let out a strangled sob and collapsed against Drake's chest. Drake's arms enveloped her and he hushed her gently rocking her body in his arms as she cried helplessly against his chest.

After a few minutes, Bastila finished crying and pulled back slightly to look at him. Drake nodded just gazed back at her. Finally Bastila spoke.

"If it's ok…I'd like to sort this out now…" Drake nodded and went to the cockpit to make arrangements.

About fifteen minutes later, Drake and Bastila re-entered the cantina and approached Helena, who looked up in surprise.

"Back already? Have you even looked for the holocron yet?" she asked incredulously.

"I have the holocron mother…but I'm not sure I want to give to you…" Drake looked at Bastila as she spoke.

"Why not?" Helena asked pain evident in her voice "Would you deny me even that?"

"I have never denied you anything mother, but I remember my childhood better then you think…the way you gave to the order even though I didn't want to go…and I remember the fights" Bastila spoke bitterly.

"Fool girl…that wasn't…" Helena began.

"No I won't argue with you again mother…I want to give you the holocron but I just can't let go of my childhood memory's…" Helena sighed and sat down.

"I was hard on you dear…I was never a very good mother…I know that" Helena replied "your father loved you so…he wanted you to be just like him…he wanted you to join him on the hunts, but I told they were too dangerous" Helena sighed again.

"Constantly moving from place to place, it wasn't the kind of life for anyone, especially not someone as gifted as you…" Bastila looked slightly shocked at her mother's words.

"So that's why you gave me to the order?" Bastila said sitting next her mother.

"Yes…and a few years later I became sick…"

"Sick?" Bastila replied.

"I'm dying Bastila…it's been a long time in coming and not much can really be done about it now…I begged your father to let me go but you know how he was: stubborn like you" Bastila felt tears fall from her face again.

"I'm so sorry mother…I don't know what to say" Helena smiled and touched her daughter's cheek.

"Keep the holocron Bastila…it was meant for you anyway…talking to you like this…" Helena paused.

"I know…it was peaceful…I'm glad we sorted it out…" Bastila replied.

"Well you must be something important and no doubt it's a Jedi affair…"Helena smiled then looked at Drake "You take care of my daughter you hear me?" Drake smirked and looked at Bastila.

"As if she'd let me…" he answered.

"You make her let you…" Helena replied looking at Bastila who blushed and then went to stand up. "She needs you more than she implies but believe me…I know she has a soft spot for you" Drake laughed slightly

"Where are you going to go?" Bastila asked standing with her.

"It doesn't matter dear just keep doing what you do…" Helena replied.

"Here…" Bastila held out a hand full of credits "Take these five-hundred credits…its all I have please go to Coruscant and find a doctor, I'll meet there once I've completed my mission" Helena looked at Bastila.

"But I already told you…there's nothing that can be…" Helena started only to be cut off by Bastila.

"Please take it…" she pleaded, "I want to see you again after I've done what I need to do" Helena sighed with a smile, knowing this one battle she wouldn't win and took the credits.

"Alright I'll will…be careful Bastila and make me and your father proud" she stated with a smile.

"I'll try…" Bastila smiled "Farewell mother" Helena nodded and gently kissed her daughter on the forehead. With that done she made her way from the cantina with a smile to Drake as she left.

Drake turned to Bastila who looked much happier; Drake sat opposite her and gazed at her for a second.

"Feel better?" he asked, Bastila nodded with a genuine smile.

"Yes…it brought me a lot of peace…more than I thought it would have" she reached over and grasped his hand. "Thank you…for seeing me through it…" she said he nodded with a smile.

"Shall we?" he inquired. Bastila inclined her head and they both stood.

As they exited the cantina, Bastila guided her hand to grasp his. He looked at her and she smiled shyly unsure of herself. Drake made the next move entwining their fingers as they walked back to the Ebon Hawk.

Later on that night, Drake was sitting on his bunk, Canderous had taken to sleeping in the garage section of the Ebon hawk, while Carth spent most nights in the cockpit, Force knows why. As he sat thinking a heard a tentative knock at the door, Bastila's presence was behind the door.

"Come in Bas…" He called quietly. The door opened and Bastila stepped in somewhat sheepishly and the door closed. She approached him quietly and Drake moved over a bit so she sit down.

"What's on your mind?" he asked Bastila looked at him, and became aware of the fact he was in his sleeveless shirt and her gaze wondered to his tattoo.

"I remember we had deal about something" she replied somewhat playfully. Drake looked down at his tattoo and sighed. Well a deal was a deal.

"Yes we did…well fair's fair" he said and then hesitated for a second "You'll have to forgive me…this is rather hard to talk about…" Bastila nodded.

"That's ok take your time…" Drake took a deep breath and then looked at Bastila.

"This tattoo isn't just a fashion statement…it's a brand, a claim of ownership if you will…" Bastila frowned "it's the mark of a slave" Bastila's eyes widened at his words and she felt a surge sympathy and affection towards him.

"I don't remember much of it…too much trauma probably but I do remember the death of my parents and how physically punishing it was for a child" Drake continued.

"Your parents?" Bastila asked.

"I don't remember them very well…I was very young when they died…murdered by their owner" Drake answered "I barely remember their face's, but I can recall their death's, beaten to death simply because they were raising me…" Drake broke off, looking down.

"If it wasn't for the Republic I would have died a slave… I'm still here but…" he gazed at the tattoo again "the memory still burns…that's why I hate Czerka and slavery" Bastila looked at him full sympathy and gently brushed her hand over his right arm.

"It's understandable" she replied gently. Drake smiled and looked up at her but frowned something else was troubling her.

"Is there something else?" he inquired; she looked at him and fidgeted a little bit.

"Yes…but I'm not sure how I can tell you this…" Drake frowned.

"Tell me what?" she looked at him and in a second her heart took control. Her lips slowly edged towards his and in a moment they met in a soft, slow and chaste kiss. Drake somehow expected this and gently kissed back his hand resting on her cheek.

_I want us to be together…after everything that's happened…I want to be with you Drake _her voice practically sang over the bond as she continued to kiss him, her arms coming to wrap around his neck. Drake smiled into the kiss his arms wrapping around her waist.

They gently fell back onto the bunk, lips locked together. Bastila was half on top of Drake and they slowly broke the kiss. Drake looked up at Bastila, her blue eyes a passionate dark ocean colour and he smiled gently.

"Are you sure Bas?" he couldn't help but ask, she smiled affectionately and pecked his lips again.

"Yes…I've been thinking about it a very long time…and despite all my training, all the reservations I might have had…I've never wanted anything more than to be cared for by someone…as much as I think you care for me" Bastila replied. Drake smiled gently brought her lips down to his again.

"You mean… how much you know I care for you…" he whispered as their lips met again. Bastila sighed into his lips and they rolled over so they were gazing at each.

Drake's arm remained draped over her waist and Bastila turned so her back was facing him. She scooted back a little so her back was pressed against his chest. He kissed her hair lightly.

"Sweet dreams…Bas," he whispered.

"Sweet dreams…my love" Bastila replied, Drake smiled sending a loving pulse through the bond as they both settled down to sleep as the ship remained housed in the Achorhead dock until the morning.

* * *

_There we go chapter 14, your thoughts please...reviews please!!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The feeling of a full night's sleep was almost alien to him. Nights had been full of dreams, visions and nightmare for the young Jedi something he had grown used to. The constant tossing and turning, the waking up in the early hours of the morning this was his routine. He lay his eyes closed contently, as the feeling of sleep slowly ebbed away, leaving him refreshed and rejuvenated, something he hadn't felt for a long, long time.

As he lay seemingly asleep a soft feminine hand stroked down his face very gently and slowly. He sighed softly and his eyes fluttered open to see the angel sitting above him, her passionate blue-grey eyes gazing down at him.

"This is a dream…" Drake whispered Bastila smiled and leaned down, speaking with the same tone he did.

"Then it is a good dream…" her lips connected with his very softly yet passionately and his hand came to brush her hair. Their lips parted slightly for a second and then connected again for a few moments. They parted again, and Bastila brushed her finger over his lips.

"You should get up…you're past your schedule" she said with amusement. Drake smiled and sighed closing his eyes, Bastila huffed and then playfully hit him with a pillow "What did I just say?" Drake chuckled as he sat up.

"That was the first good nights sleep I've had in a long time…" he murmured stretching his head back, before swivelling his neck around causing some of the joints to pop.

"Don't do that," Bastila said wincing slightly at the sound but she had slight smile on her face, sensing his tranquil aura, in stark contrast to fierce, powerful one she felt when he was in battle.

"Sorry…" He replied, "What's been going on?" he asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bunk.

"Nothing yet, we've been waiting for you to get up…" Bastila chided playfully "That Xor came back" Drake's eyes snapped to her "Don't worry he left after being shot through both arms by Falcan" Drake nodded.

"So he's still alive?" Bastila nodded "Well that's worse I suppose, it means Juhani will have to watch her back now" Drake mused as he stood up and stretched.

Bastila stood as well looking a little shy, unsure of herself. Despite their very deep relationship, she was still very uncertain of how she should act around him, whether she constantly show her affection for him or whether she should only do so when they were alone like they were now.

Drake sensed her hesitation and approached her gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Bas… if you want to keep our relationship a secret you can" Bastila's arms came to wrap around the back of his neck.

"It won't stay secret for long…" Bastila replied "But I'd like it to be something only the two of us can experience for awhile, I don't want the hassle from the others yet…I'd like to share it with you and only you" she finished she frowned when she saw the twinkle in his eye "What?"

"I never would've guessed you were the romantic type," Drake breathed Bastila smiled seductively and leaned up to kiss him. After a few moments they broke apart for air.

"Perhaps I am…" she whispered as she glided from his grasp with a peck on the lips before vanishing out of the dormitory.

Drake chuckled and slipped into the shower at the end of the room. After a ten-minute shower, he dressed into a black ribbed designed shirt outlining his powerful frame, with dark trousers and black boots. Leaving the knuckle gloves for the time being he left the dormitory.

Carth was sitting up in the cockpit when Drake arrived. Carth smirked as Drake settled in the co-pilot seat.

"Well you're finally up" Carth remarked, "I was wondering if you were ill I mean it's almost mid-day…" Drake laughed.

"Well it was the best night's sleep I've had for a while" Drake said keeping the fact it was because Bastila had been with him secret.

"That's good…you really did look like you needed the sleep" Carth replied.

"Yeah I guess I did" Drake answered "So we gonna head back to Kashyyyk?"

"Yeah show thing…just wanted to wait until you were up" Carth began keying in the take off codes. Drake nodded and went to the main hold.

After having some breakfast and caffa, he sat reading one of the datapads Falcan had brought on board, while the Ebon Hawk entered hyperspace.

The datapads ranged to a variety of things, hand-to-hand and lightsaber combat, force powers, Jedi histories, Sith histories and some others. It was no wonder why Falcan was such a skilled Dark Jedi hunter. Drake heard Falcan hard at work in the garage section and went to go check on his work.

Drake saw Falcan working on his sword. The hilt has he had noted was black with dark red lines on the side's and at the bottom. The blade was slightly wider than the average long sword as was tinged with an almost golden glow along the front of the blade. Falcan finished his work, and stood up taking an experimental swing with his blade. He set it back down on the workbench.

"Need something?" Drake smirked still surprised at Falcan's ability to greet people when they snuck up on him and entered the garage section approaching the workbench.

"Don't you do anything else?" Drake asked.

"Apart from sparring with you? No…this keeps me occupied" Falcan replied "Which reminds me…here" he picked a small crystal shaped object. It took a moment for Drake to realise it was the Krayt Dragon pearl he'd been reward by Komad.

"How long did that take you?" Drake asked as he took the small crystal and examined it.

"About a week, there's a large portion of the pearl left over…it helps increase the power of your lightsaber as well as the length…at least I think" Falcan answered. Drake nodded and sat down on the workbench and began placing the crystal into his electrum lightsaber hilt. After about fifteen minutes work, he closed the small crystal compartment on his lightsaber and stood up hilt in hand.

His lightsaber came to life with a slow_ hiss_ and the blade was a little longer than usual, and he could still make it twice as long as it was a dual-phase lightsaber. He looked the blade over; it was still blue in colour though it was more of a sky-blue colour, compared to the deep ocean blue it had been before.

"Well looks like it worked" Falcan muttered. At that point they heard a small thud come from the cargo hold. They both made their way over to see Mission and Canderous, Mission on the floor gasping for breath as Canderous was bent over, his hands on his knees.

"What the…" Drake began.

"The kid said she wanted to learn how to fight like you…she learns fast, but she has a long way to go" Canderous replied in his gruff manner but with hint of respect for the young girl. "Maybe you'd like to take over?" Drake nodded and Canderous sidled out of the hold.

"Mission you know…if you want me to teach you than all you have to do is ask" Drake said kneeling down next to her.

"I thought if I learned from someone else it would be better, but I guess I should have known better than to train with Canderous" Mission replied.

"Well as of now…I guess I'll be training you" Mission eyes sparked up at this point "We'll start with hand-to-hand, wanna help out Falcan?" the bounty hunter smirked.

"Sure…"

Canderous had been right, Mission did learn fast. She grasped the basic principles of the Echani battle arts that Drake had learned and the martial art combat forms Falcan had been taught pretty quickly. Their training session lasted a couple of hours, with Mission being able to last a good ten minutes with Drake before finally giving up.

"Well that was…fun," Mission said breathlessly but with a grin as she sat on the floor. She had discarded her sleeveless jacket during the session and her face was drenched with sweat from the effort she'd been exerting.

"We'll continue tomorrow Mission, we shouldn't arrive at Kashyyyk for a day and a half, Falcan want to take the session tomorrow?" Drake asked.

"Sure…I'd be glad to" Falcan smiled. Mission grinned again and then fell forward, but Falcan caught her.

"Is she ok?" Drake asked worriedly.

"She's just exhausted she'll be fine…" Falcan said lifting the sleeping, young twi'lik in his arms "I'll take her to the dormitories" Drake nodded "By Tatooine standards it's the afternoon now…take it easy Drake" Falcan advised as he left the cargo hold, carrying Mission.

Drake smiled and headed to the portside barracks. They had officially become his own now. Falcan and Canderous shared the garage section and Carth slept in the cockpit, while Jolee had the medbay and the ladies had the starboard quarters.

For a few hours Drake sat on the floor, meditating. The force seemed to twirl around him, like a calm, peaceful tornado. That all too familiar blue glow enveloped his body again, and the wound on his right side completely healed, leaving no trace of the clawing he had received from the terentatek. Though he didn't notice, Drakes strength in the force had nearly doubled since leaving Kashyyyk, it was almost natural for his power to grow. It was leaps and bounds above even the most revered and powerful Jedi masters with the order.

Falcan could sense this for the hours Drake sat in meditation. Falcan was in awe of Drakes incredible power. Juhani joined him in the garage section having sensed Drake's presence as well.

"Do you feel that?" she inquired as she approached. Falcan nodded as Jolee entered the garage as well. All three were unaware of Bastila wearing a night robe sneaking past heading for Drakes dormitory.

"That kid is really something else…"Jolee commented "It's like there's no limit to his power…yeah he has a heck of destiny ahead of him…"

"But how did he gain such power in such a small amount of time?" Juhani exclaimed "We have only been searching for little over a month now, and already his force potential has nearly tripled in strength"

"Drake's midi-chlorian count is far above normal" Falcan stated, "it was at least fifteen thousand the last time I checked…but after all he is Deralian" Juhani and Jolee frowned.

"What does that have to with it?" Jolee entreated Juhani looking interested as well.

"We Deralian's are unquie amongst all force sensitive races… in the fact that our midi-chlorian reading greatly increases after life threatening injury's" Falcan explained "Drakes midi-chlorian count could be anyway from thirty to forty thousand now" Juhani and Jolee's jaws dropped.

"That coupled with the fact that he's bonded with Bastila gives both him and her far greater potential than any Jedi or Sith… even Malak" Falcan continued "In short they may become two of the most powerful force users in history… Drake is _already_ the most powerful force sensitive alive today…and he's _still_ getting stronger" Falcan finished as Jolee and Juhani digested the information.

Drake continued his meditation, unaware of the door behind him sliding open and locking when it closed. Only when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders did he open his eyes.

"A little rusty are we Drake?" Bastila purred in his ear Drake smiled.

"I find it's best not to be in combat mode when on the ship…" he replied huskily. Bastila laughed slightly at his joke, and began placing light kisses down his neck. He sighed slightly before turning round slightly.

"What's wrong you miss me?" Drake said smugly yet playfully. Bastila's eyes narrowed in a very spiteful glare for just a moment.

"Shut up…" she hissed then pressed her lips against his.

How had she done it? How could she have fallen so deeply in love with this man in the span of only a month and a half? She didn't know nor did she care.

After their lips parted Drake got to his feet Bastila following him and they stood their arms wrapped around each other gazing at each other.

"You know…if you want to see you don't have to sneak into my room every evening…" Drake said.

"I thought you'd like the surprise" Bastila replied with a playful pout.

"Oh don't get me wrong I loved it…but I don't think you should make it an evening habit" Bastila smiled and kissed him again.

The kiss became gradually more and more passionate, as the Jedi couples minds began to meld again as they had before and their thoughts and feelings became one. Bastila's hands travelled to the zip that held his shirt on, and began slowly easing the zipper down.

Drake broke the kiss and gazed at her as she did this. After a moment she reached and eased the shirt of his shoulders and it fell to the floor with a soft flump.

Bastila took in the sight of Drake's well-toned torso with great pleasure and felt her desire spike. She looked up at Drake who had a question in his eyes, their minds still melding, becoming one.

"Bas…?" he began but she cut him off.

"Kiss me…" she whispered "Shut up and kiss me for force sake" her lips found his again with great passion.

Drake pushed him up against the wall near the bunks gently but firmly and explored her neck with his lips. Bastila's breathing almost became panting as she moaned quietly only for him to hear. His hands opened the front of her robe and wrapped around her, feeling the soft skin of her back, sending flames of pleasure up her spine as both became breathless, intoxicated with passion and love.

Bastila felt her night robe slip from her shoulders, leaving her in just her underwear as their lips met again passionately and they fell as one onto the bunk before reaching a silent agreement that now was not the time and their lips parted and the two gazed at each, Bastila's finger's exploring his face.

Their minds completely synchronised together and they simply lay allowing the other to explore their thoughts and feelings, their understanding of each other deepening and this...their paradise continued throughout what should have been night, as the Ebon Hawk soared through Kashyyyk to finish some unfinished business involving the Star Map.

* * *

_Ok quite a different chapter there...Your reviews please!!!!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Drake found himself waking up in the early hours of the morning. This was not because he couldn't sleep but because he chose to. With the Ebon Hawk landed on Kashyyyk before dawn, now was the best time to go to the Shadowlands to find the star map, that way the more dangerous creatures would still be sleeping.

Drake looked down to see Bastila still fast asleep, her head on his chest and her right arm wrapped around his waist. Her angelic face had a contented smile planted on her features and her breathing was calm and tranquil, as she lay undisturbed, her body pressed to his, as she had done during the night not because they did anything but because she needed to feel him close to her.

Carefully and quietly so as not to wake her, Drake manoeuvred out of the bunk and silently got dressed into a black-form fitting t-shirt, with a black leather jacket, dark leather trousers and boots. Picking up his black knuckle gloves and clipping his lightsaber to his waist, he looked towards the bunk as Bastila shifted in her sleep and she faced out of the bunk.

Smiling softly Drake knelt down and gazed at her for a few seconds before brushing the back of his hand down her cheek softly. Bastila gave a small sigh mixed with a tired moan, and she shifted a little more, but did not open her eyes, though Drake could tell she was awake.

"What time is it?" she whispered slightly. Drake smiled lovingly as he continued to stroke her face.

"Not yet dawn…" he replied as he went to stand but her hand grasped his gently.

"Where're you going?" she kept her eyes closed but he could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"Down to the Shadowlands, to find the star map…" her grip tightened slightly as he spoke and he could feel her reluctance for him to leave, as clearly as he could feel the grip on his hand.

"At this time?" she pressed softly.

"The more dangerous shadowland animals will still be asleep…" he knelt back down and kissed her hand. "I won't be long…" she nodded but continued to hold his hand.

"Be careful…" Drake smiled and lent down to kiss her lips softly.

"Go back to sleep…" he whispered against her lips. Bastila sighed with a smile and he withdrew his hand from hers, planting a kiss on her forehead. Drake then stood up and left the dormitory slipping on his knuckle gloves as Bastila drifted back into peaceful slumber.

Drake silently moved through the ship making sure that the souls on board remained undisturbed but was surprised to see the entrance ramp already lowered. Moving down it, he saw Falcan standing on the landing pad looking over the forests, his red-leather trench coat flapping in the breeze, his black scaled shirt and dark red trousers fluttering in the wind. His two heavy zabrak pistols were at his waist and his sword sheathed on his back. Drake approached and Falcan turned to him.

"Morning…" Drake nodded as Falcan returned his attention the forests.

"Something wrong?" Drake asked.

"Nothing's wrong brother…" a friendly term that had developed between the two as they were both Deralian's and former slaves "Just in need of some distraction"

"Well how about we find the star map and get out of here?" Drake replied as he telekinetically raised the boarding. Falcan smirked.

"Sure I could use the exercise but what about the force field in place in the shadowlands?"

"Don't you worry about that after seeing Jolee do it, I'll be able to manage that" With that the two Deralians headed down the walkway towards the exit of the former Czerka landing pad.

The bounty hunter and Jedi made their way over the numerous walkways of Kashyyyk heading to the shadowland. The kinrath they encountered were nothing more than pests and were quickly dealt with.

Drake was able to work the basket down to the shadowlands with ease, but that still didn't mean that the twos breath wasn't taken away by the beauty of Kashyyyk's wildlife even if this was the second time they had descended into the depths of Kashyyyk. It was the kind of beauty that one would remember yet always be in awe of no-matter how many times they saw it.

After reaching the bottom of the descent they began moving through the shadowlands. Drake was right, none of the carnivores they had encountered before when they came to Kashyyyk were roaming the area. Falcan kept a careful leather clad hand on his sword hilt all the same as they moved through the shadowlands.

Reaching the "subtle" barrier Czerka had placed during their time here, Drake approached it and calmly and slowly moved his hand over to the left. Within a couple of seconds the barrier disappeared and simply left a void for them to walk through.

"Shall we?" Drake asked.

"After you" Falcan replied knowing Drake would have it no other way.

Upon entering the deeper shadowlands they noticed two mandalorian poachers waiting for them, vibroswords ready.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Falcan groaned "Canderous should've got them all"

"Obviously not" Drake replied.

"May I?" Falcan inquired as he drew his long sword from his back, Drake smirked.

"All yours brother" Falcan nodded and moved forward. The mandalorian hunters attacked. Falcan neatly parried the first strike, and then leaned back to avoid the second one's sweep for his skull then using one blow parried both their attacks.

The fight was fast-paced and quick; Falcan had it won from the get-go. The final exchange was over in a heartbeat. Falcan ducked a strike at his head and slammed his foot into the man's knee breaking it, before slicing the fallen man through the neck. As he dropped Falcan turned round to parry a stab, his blade angled towards the ground. He viciously left hooked the final poacher causing him to spin round, and then drove his sword through the man's back, severing his spine and killing him.

Falcan flicked his blade and the blood whipped off of it and then he spun it backwards around his hand before sheathing it on his back.

"Impressive" Drake commented as he approached. Falcan shrugged and then both began to sense the powerful dark presence of the star map.

"Feel that?" Falcan asked as he looked around the area, unable to see too much but knowing there was something out there.

"Yeah…that way" Drake said pointing to the pathway in front of them.

The two walked down the pathway they saw the shimmering hologram of a strange looking alien on the platform. Next to it stood the unmistakable form of the star map.

"What do you reckon there's probably some kind of test involved?" Falcan muttered. Drake nodded and stood up to the platform.

"Life forms detected, neural scan complete…preliminary match found" Falcan and Drake looked at each other.

"Match found?" Drake muttered "How do I access the star map?" he asked.

"Access to star map denied, restriction 100 per cent, you do not fit the exact memory patterns in my database, you must first be tested" the hologram replied.

"Told you" Falcan said smugly Drake rolled his eyes

"Great and if I pass your test"

"I can't say, memory corrupted"

"And if I fail…"

"Then you will be dealt with…" Drake inclined his head to Falcan who drew his sword.

"Very well you may begin your test" Drake replied,

"Evaluation commencing: You and Zaalbar are captured. You face charges of murder and treason. If you accuse Zaalbar, face either two years in prison if he is innocent, or none if he is found guilty. If you both stay silent, you face either one year in prison, or five if you are guilty. What do you do?"

Drake thought for a second, he did not know much of Zaalbar's family and despite his loathing of it, he knew the answer the machine sort "I'd accuse Zaalbar just to be safe" Falcan raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"Correct: Treachery is common in Zaalbar's family and you have wisely traded two years for none…evaluation continuing…Hypothetical: you are at war. Your spies intercept a transmission that says there will be a weakness in the enemy's forces in ten days. The enemy will attack your city in five days. What do you do?"

Drake thought quickly sizing up every option and calculation quickly "I attack the enemy forces in ten days"

"Correct: By attacking in ten days you have achieved victory and stopped further loss of life. Had you evacuated the city the war would continue and more lives would be lose" Falcan nodded seeing the logic in the strategy.

"Hypothetical: Same situation as before, but you are not at war. Your Republic has stagnant and decaying, and your people have grown complacent. Your enemies are small and weak, but you learn that they will attack you in five days. What do you do?"

"I let the attack happen" Drake replied bitterly.

"Correct: In doing so your people would rally against the common enemy under you leadership. Evaluation complete, match to memory banks found, commencing opening of star map system shutting down" with that the hologram flickered and died.

Drake cracked his neck in frustration as Falcan copied the data from the star map again being new space-roots.

"You made those decisions and people died" Falcan stated, "that's the price of war" Drake nodded sadly.

"Yeah…those decisions are hard to make…but try not to get anybody killed… and you end up getting everybody killed" Drake said somewhat wisely. Falcan nodded.

"Let's get outta here…Manaan is next" the two left the machine in the forest, dead and untamed as the star map slowly died down into nothingness.

The journey back was not very eventful, not even a stray kinrath to bother them. The Delarians walked off the basket when reaching the walkways and then Drake sensed something near the Ebon Hawk.

"Something's at the Ebon Hawk" He stated Falcan looked at him and then sensed it to.

"Who is it?" Falcan asked as they broke out into a run, heading for the landing pad. Drake's eyes narrowed.

"Xor" Falcan snarled as the two pelted for the Ebon Hawk.

Bursting through the door of the landing pad, Drake unclipped his saber as Falcan drew one of his blasters. Reaching the landing pad they saw Bastila, Juhani, Mission, Jolee and Zaalbar standing confronting Xor and his rodian thugs.

"There is she is boys!" they heard Xor utter "Remember I want the Cathar alive" Drake suddenly just vanished from Falcans side. The bounty came to a stop at the end of the landing pad, as Drake remateralised in front of Juhani much Xor's shock.

"I guess you never learn" Drake growled, "Juhani is my friend and if you want her, you'll have to deal with me as well" Bastila stepped next to him.

"And me" she joined in unclipping her saberstaff from her belt. The rest of the party stepped up as well, apart from Canderous and HK who content just to watch. Falcan whipped up his pistol in one hand and felled one of the rodain's with a shot through the skull from behind.

"One down…" the hunter snarled as Xor turned to him "three to go"

The fight that ensued was short and brutal. Xor never really stood much of a chance as his thugs fell rather quickly to Falcan's blaster leaving him to face Juhani alone. To his credit he was able to put up a decent fight but Juhani soon had him at her mercy, his left arm completely severed and he was fast losing blood.

"Well you have defeated me… but I still have victory …over you" he struggled as blood oozed from his mouth.

"What are you talking about?!" Juhani demanded. Drake looked between them and saw where this was going.

"Juhani leave him…he's dead anyway" he called over to her.

"He was asking for it you know…." Xor continued Juhani stiffened and her blue saber roared to life.

"No Juhani!" Drake moved to them, Bastila looked on worriedly as Falcan and the others watched holding their breath.

"He wanted a fight…so I gave him one…you should have seen him cry for mercy when I had him beaten" Juhani snarled.

"Shut up!"

"Juhani ignore him, don't give into your anger! It'll accomplish nothing!" Drake stated.

"Do it!" Xor spat "Kill me! Take your revenge!" Juhani looked ready to slaughter him, her eyes a cat-like golden and her rage pulsating in every vein. Slowly she began to raise her saber.

"No! You're better than that! Don't do it Juhani!" Drake pleaded as Juhani grasped her saber in both hands, her muscles coiled like a snake, ready to strike.

"You should have heard him…. beg for his life" Xor goaded seeing how close she was now "Let your anger rule you… strike me down!" Xor spat some blood to the floor "Kill me! You father was a…coward!"

Juhani screamed in rage and went for the strike, Xor had a triumphant grin on his face but Drake appeared in front of her just as the blade fell. To the shock of his companions and more Bastila's horror Drake yelled in anguish letting her blade connect with his shoulder, but he grabbed Juhani's hand to stop it from going through and held it firmly the blade hissing in his flesh as Bastila made to move forward.

_Stay there Bas…I'm fine_ he said through the bond.

_Are you sure?_ The worry in her voice was evident

_Yes Juhani won't fall, she's letting her anger go now, it was my chose to take the blow, don't blame her _Bastila nodded as Drake looked at her.

Juhani's eyes were wide and the saber died out and clattered to the floor and rolled off the landing pad into the abyss below. Juhani looked at Drake who hissed in pain and broke. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and unto the deck.

"I'm sorry… please don't let me fall again" she was choked out uncontrollably "Don't let me give in again… don't let me…don't please" she collapsed onto his chest sobbing as Drake gently went to crouch holding and hushing the tear stricken cathar as she cried while at the same time healing his shoulder, leaving no trace of the saber blade that embedded itself with it. Bastila sighed in relief as the others finally allowed themselves to breath.

"You weak little coward!" Xor spat drawing a knife from his belt but this would prove to be his undoing.

A blaster shot sang as the knife flew from his grasp. As he turned a second bolt caught him in the throat. As blood began to pour from the wound he staggered back Falcan slowly advancing on him, Zabrak pistol levelled on him.

"See what your race has done to me?" Xor choked as he hit the railing and toppled over it plummeting towards the shadowlands. He was dead long before the shadows claimed him.

Juhani continued to cry as Drake encouraged her to stand. Falcan walked over and Juhani feeling him approach moved away from Drake and to Falcan's arms, as she felt closer to Falcan. Falcan rubbed her back soothingly and hushed her as she sobbed.

Bastila moved to Drake and touched his shoulder. He smiled and nodded signifying he was ok. Realising no one was remotely paying attention to them, Bastila pecked him on the cheek and turned back to Juhani who had stopped crying and remained in Falcan's arms for comfort.

Drake's eyes suddenly snapped wide for a second as that dark, sadistic presence he'd felt on Tatooine decided to return. Knowing no one else was in much of a condition for the battle ahead he made a spilt-second decision now as he saw a figure approach the ship.

"Everyone get on board…" they all looked at him as he eyed the Sith's approach, "Don't argue with me, get on board and close the ramp." Falcan turned to see the Sith approaching. He quickly nudged Juhani to move onto the ship. She had sensed the presence and quickly moved onto the Hawk. Mission, Zaalbar and Jolee followed suit. Bastila hesitated.

"Drake…don't fight him alone" she pleaded as the figure came to a stop at the end of the pad.

"Bas I'll be fine…" Drake turned to her "Go!" he said very forcefully, a tone not to be argued with. Bastila looked between him and the Sith and then retreated onto the ship.

_Be careful_ she sent through the bond, as she raised the ramp. Drake nodded as he disappeared from view as the ramp went up.

Drake waited until the ramp was fully raised before he turned to face the form of Malak's apprentice: Darth Bandon.

* * *

_You know the old saying...Reviews please!!!!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Drake took off his jacket and dropped to the ground and unclipped his saber from his belt, holding it inactive in his right hand. Bandon slipped his over cloak from his frame and it pooled to the ground. Bandon was wearing a black version of Dark Jedi master's armour and he took his double-bladed lightsaber from his belt as the two circled the landing pad their eyes never leaving each other.

The party watched from the cockpit as the two paced. Bastila, Juhani and Jolee could feel the mixture of power emanating from them: Bandon's dark and bloodthirsty; Drake's light and stormy. The air was literally thick and heavy with the incredible amount force energy that howled around the two opponents as they continued to size each other up.

"At last my search is at last over…" Bandon drawled arrogance seeping into every single word "I was beginning to fear someone else had killed you and deprived me of the pleasure…" the Darth looked over Drake with dismissing glance but felt something oddly familiar within the Jedi as well as incredible potential and an untapped dark power but he dismissed it.

"You may have been able to defeat the pathetic bounty hunter my master sent after you… but you are no match for me! I have studied at the foot of the Dark Lord himself" Drake scoffed as they continued to circle each other, like two wild animals battling over territory or leadership of a pack.

"Malak's apprentice huh?" Drake replied dryly "Can't say I'm impressed" his words had the desired affect, Bandon's anger flared and the Sith snarled his eyes gaining a hint of yellow in their depths.

"Your words meaning nothing to me!" he spat "unless you wish to beg for your life" Drake remained silent "No? Then I will try to make this both quick and painful" Bandon held out his saber hilt horizontally in one hand and activated the first blood red blade and then the second one snarled to life as he allowed his challenge to be known.

Drake twirled his hilt in his hand, and the sky-blue blade of energy _hissed_ out off the hilt and he spun his saber backwards around his hand and then settled in the classic opening stance of Shien, his blade angled above and behind his head.

For a few seconds they just stood staring at each other. The wind had kicked up and now whistled and whipped around them as they waited for the other to make the first move. The only sound other than the wind was the humming of the two combatant's lightsabers as they growled in the air, eager for battle. After the tension grew a sufficient amount the battle was joined.

Bandon began twirling his blades in front of him and spun on the spot. Drake leapt over him, bringing his blade down onto one of the Siths blades. Drake landed and slid his blade down to deflect a blow at his legs and battered away a strike at his right side. Bandon almost immediately was on the attack and bombarded Drake with a series of blows. Drake was able to defend himself expertly as his blade creating blue arcs in the air as the Jedi parried and blocked Bandon's blows in various places.

As on Tatooine Drake was on the defensive, but this time it was by his choice. Drake was testing Bandon's abilities and skill, keeping himself from attacking, while probing the Darths Juyo fighting style for any weaknesses. Ducking a blow he brought his blade horizontally above his head to block a first attack. Keeping the blade in the same position, he moved his saber down and then back up to deflect two more strikes. Drake moved away keeping his blade vertically by his side as Bandon spun his blades in cyclone of red flame.

_I need to lure him away from the ship and into a open area _Drake moved back spinning his blade around his hand, and knocked away a stab at his midsection as Bandon moved onto the attack again. Deflecting a downward slash and then having one of his own blocked, the young Jedi flipped backwards to avoid a sweep at legs.

Landing in front of the gate leading to the walkway, Drake raised his hand seizing control of a large log of a tree branch. He looked towards Bandon and hurled it at him. Bandon grinned maliciously and carved the wood into quarters with his lightsaber. Bandon raised his own hand and blue-force lighting crackled and erupted from his hand. It caught Drake in the chest and with a yell sent him crashing through the gate and onto the walkway.

Drake slammed into the ground his body smouldering and his lightsaber clattering down the walkway. Using the momentum of the fall he rolled onto his feet and staggered back a little before regaining his balance. Bandon came through the gateway and smirked as Drake retreated a little more into the larger section of the walkway where he'd encountered the patrol he threw into the shadowlands. Bandon followed and paced in front of the young Jedi who turned and watched the Darth's movements as he Bandon smugly paced up and down in front the Jedi, holding his now inactive saberstaff in his hand.

* * *

The party had watched the battle from the cockpit and were astounded at the amount of skill and power displayed by Drake and Bandon. They had never seen anything quite like it for a very long time and even though Drake was undoubtedly the most powerful Jedi within the party if not the Jedi order, they hadn't expected that kind of power from him. 

As the party sat in the cockpit Bastila turned and ran from the cockpit. Carth realising her intentions quickly ran after her as Jolee shouted after her.

"Bastila wait!"

Catching up to her in the main hold, Carth caught her and held her back. Bastila struggled against him with all of her might, her strength quite incredible for her petite frame.

"Let me go Carth!" she demanded as he tried to pull her back.

"Bastila! I know what you're plan to do, and it's crazy!" Carth growled as she continued to writhe in his grasp. "You'd only get in Drake's way and you know it!" Bastila wrenched her arms free.

"I can't stand by and do nothing!" she retorted as she moved to ramp in order to lower it. Jolee and Juhani had caught up and Bindo placed himself in front of her. "Stand aside Jolee" Bastila ordered.

"No…" Bastila blinked as Jolee replied quite calmly.

"I will not tell you again…move aside!" her voice was rising in frustration.

"Bastila what would happen if you got yourself hurt?" Bastila was taken aback by Jolee's question "Drake would never forgive himself and he'd try with all his power to keep you safe…that's why he'd rather fight that Sith by himself" Jolee stated as the rest of the party moved in as well.

"Jolee…what if he dies?" Bastila asked desperate to move past and help her beloved.

"Bastila…" Jolee smiled softly despite the serious situation "you love him don't you?" Bastila stammered as the entire party gazed in shock at Jolee's question.

"I…." Bastila paused and then Drake's words of following her heart echoed in her mind "Yes…yes I do" the party almost fell over in comical style, Canderous was caught so off guard he stared wide-eyed at the women he'd dubbed "the ice queen".

Bastila was probably one of the most stubborn women and the zealous Jedi in the galaxy and she'd just admitted in front of eight individuals one of whom was Jedi that she'd broken the Jedi code not to fall in love.

"Then you understand why you can't go and fight Bandon right now…" Jolee concluded, "The fact that you two are in love is both a gift and a curse…what if you got yourself killed?" Bastila became still with terror as Jolee continued.

"Drake would hate himself…he'd never forgive himself for putting you in danger against Bandon because he loves you…but that love also serves as a source of strength for you both…" Bastila frowned "Drake's desire to protect us but especially you from Bandon is part of the source of his incredible power"

"But I can help him…" Bastila replied desperately as the party recovered from their state of shock.

"Yes you can… by staying here…" Jolee answered her "No doubt you would be able to help Drake against Bandon, but you have to understand that just this once Drake wants to keep you out of harms way especially considering how dangerous Bandon is…" Bastila looked down and Bindo put his hand on her shoulder "If it were up to me: I'd be the one out there and not Drake…but he's the only one who can fight Bandon…so please for the sake of what you share with Drake…stay here…don't end it prematurely" Bastila looked up at him. Reluctantly she nodded and Jolee rubbed her back soothingly.

"So let me get this straight…" Mission exclaimed, "You and Drake are…?" Bastila moved away from the party and towards Drake's dormitory and Mission went to follow her only to be stopped by Carth

"Mission…" Carth interjected "not now…neither of them want us to bother them…let's pretend we don't know when Drake returns"

(Carth's right Mission) Zaalbar added.

"Let's give them some peace…" Jolee said, "They've earned that…and the fact they're in love allows them some privacy…" the party nodded and waited anxiously for Drake's return as Bastila curled on the bunk she now shared with Drake waiting for her beloved.

* * *

Drake stood calmly as his opponent continued to pace in front. Bandon had a smug smile on his face as he continued to leer at Drake. 

"My master told me that you would be challenging…" Bandon drawled, "You are pathetic, you are not even worth my time…" Drake's eyes narrowed slightly but he kept composed as he calmly held his ground.

"Maybe not but don't think I'll make this easy for you…" Drake retorted. Bandon cackled.

"Please…you are nothing…" Bandon though for a moment "Maybe I'd get more entertainment if I were to slaughter your friends" Drake stiffened noticeably. Bandon felt Drake's anger rise and then sensed Bastila present in Drake's mind and a lustful smirk marred his face "Or I could have my way with Shan" Drake's eyes snapped to him, rage burning in their cyan depths and Bandon smirked his objective achieved.

Drake's lightsaber flew to his hand, roaring to life and Bandon quickly activated both his blades. Drake was on him in a second, his sky-blue blade crashing onto the Darth's red blades. Drake struck at Bandon's higher right and then his lower left and Bandon quickly slashed one of his blades through the air, which Drake ducked.

Coming back up, Drake angled his blade vertically down his back to catch Bandon's left blade and then brought it in front of him to catch the right blade. He then blocked an additional five strikes, before ducking again and directing his saber to batter away Bandon's blades an additional four times.

As the two separated, Bandon felt his frustration build. He hadn't expected Drake to attack with such ferocity. Spinning his blades in the air, he struck with great force at Drake's right side and then brought the other to Drake's lower left when that was blocked. Bandon snarled and then swept both blade's down in an attempt to cut out Drake's legs from beneath him.

Drake jumped up to avoid them and landed quickly taking his saber to the right catching the Darth's blade and blocked one attack aimed for his head, then a lower strike before blocking a second high one. Swinging his blade up to guard his back from an attempt to sever his spine and then did the same for his chest he used a heavy blow to knock Bandon off balance. Bandon stumbled back and Drake seized the opportunity.

In a flash of blue, Bandon's lightsaber was split in two and Bandon, moving back kicked Drake in the chest sending him to the floor. In the two seconds Drake took to hit the floor, Bandon saw his saber now had only one useful blade, the other power crystal having been destroyed by Drake's blow. Bandon snarled and threw the useless left half away and began spinning his blade around his body as he leapt at his Jedi prey.

Drake kipped up onto his feet and parried Bandon's stab and backhanded him away. Bandon spun round and Drake attacked. Drake struck right, left and right again and Bandon expertly kept his blade in position to deflect the attacks. He then slid his blade over Drake's knocking it back and then battered away an attempted stab. Both men spun their blades around their bodies and then the energy weapons cackled as the blades met in midair. The combatant's faces were mere inches apart, Bandon smirking.

"I sense much fear in you…Padawan" Bandon goaded Drake as both struggled against the other "You have hate…you have anger…but you don't use them"

In the second after he taunted Drake, the young Jedi's rage, already boiling from Bandon's earlier comment about Bastila, was unleashed.

Bandon felt himself shoved backwards with tremendous force and he spun his blade round and held it above his head as Drake glared at him.

Drake took a step forward and snarled, viscously bringing his blade down onto Bandon's. The two blades sang through the air Drake pushed Bandon back as Bandon desperately fended off Drake's attacks.

Even with his dark mastery of Juyo, Bandon was being overwhelmed by Drake's unprecedented prowess in Djem So. Bandon spun round hoping to gain an advantage but Drake swung his blade round in a heavy blow once again knocking the Sith off balance. Bandon quickly leaned back to avoid a sweep at his skull and used the force to shove Drake back.

For all the good it did, Drake wasn't pushed off his feet instead simply sliding back but remained upright. The enraged Jedi began spinning his saber through the air in front of him and then swung it up, holding the blade parallel to his shoulder, the blade aimed at Bandon's heart.

Bandon froze in shock and disbelief. That stance, he recognised it. He knew it very well in fact. It had been Revan's stance against Bastila's strike team on the bridge only a year ago. But how did this Jedi, no padawan know the fight style of the most powerful Sith Lord to date?

Drake charged him again and Bandon again went on the defensive as Drake rained blow after blow on Bandon. Bandon found that even drawing on his rage wasn't enough and leapt away, deactivating his saber before retreating back towards the landing pad Drake hot on his heels.

Carth was sitting in cockpit when he noticed the two combatants coming back "Everyone get up here! They're back!" At his words the entire crew had appeared in the cockpit as the two warriors drew near.

Bandon was sprinting towards the ship, and Drake was right behind him. Using the force Drake flew over Bandon and landed directly in his path. Bandon skidded to a halt and both their sabers roared into being once again as the sunrise glowed through the trees of Kashyyyk.

"Who are you?" Bandon demanded as he moved to the left of Drake.

"My name's Drake…" his opponent replied "And I am your end Sith!" Bandon stepped back as Drake's power went through the roof, the air rippling with the unnatural amount force energy Drake was harnessing.

"You? Don't make me laugh!" Bandon replied though in reality, his heart was pounding with pure terror "I am Darth Bandon! Second only to the Darth Malak! YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!!!!!" Bandon howled as he raised his hand and force lightning again erupted from his fingers with all the anger, rage and hatred he could muster poured into it. The lightning snarled through the air towards Drake who stood calm and ready.

To the shock of the entire party and Bandon, Drake's left hand rose to catch the lightning. Bandon eyes snapped wide open. Juhani, Jolee and Bastila stared jaws slightly open as Drake's black hair bellowed backwards he handled the manifestation of dark energy in his hand with little to no effect whatsoever. Drake's eyes narrowed as he tensed and threw his arm to the side sending the force lightning away through the trees, knocking some down in the process and into the red-sky, crackling and sizzling as it went.

Bandon was trembling now, nothing short of petrified and his chest was heaving out of fatigue. For all his skill, for all his power, Drake abilities far-surpassed his own. However the arrogance and spite of the Jedi natural to all Sith continued to defiantly burn within him.

"ENOUGH!!! YOU WILL NOT MAKE A FOOL OF ME!!!!" he roared as he lunged at Drake who took his blade in both hands.

Their blades met again in a dazzling show of red and blue. The blades cracked and zapped at each other as Bandon attacked with all of his fury, Drake giving away no ground as he deflected, parried and battered away all of Bandon's attacks. Drake finally struck back and it was over.

Catching Bandon's single red blade, he pushed the blade round to his right and drove his elbow into Bandon's face, stunning him. Bandon staggered back and Drake charged. Spinning his blade in both hands, and turning so his back was to Bandon, he drove it straight through Bandon's chest. Bandon's eyes widened in pain and his mouth opened in a silent scream of anguish as the life left his body. Drake shot his right leg back and kicked Bandon with force-empowered strength off of his blade.

Bandon sailed back and the railing on the edge of the platform snapped as his body broke through and plummeted into the depths of the Kashyyyk forest never to be seen again. And so does Darth Bandon, apprentice to Darth Malak left the world of the living.

Drake took a deep breath and his saber slid back into his hilt and he re-clipped it to his belt. The morning breeze caused his hair to flutter slightly as sun continued to rise on Kashyyyk.

"Yes…" Carth said in a strained voice "Yes" then in nothing but pure relief he collapsed onto the console in front of him. Bastila had turned and ran down the corridor. Falcan leant back against the wall and sighed as the others all in their own let their relief be known.

Drake stood calmly with his eyes still closed until he heard the ramp lower. He turned as the ramp lowered and Bastila came down the ramp and ran towards him. Drake smiled as Bastila threw herself into his arms. Drake's arms wrapped around her waist and hers came up to his shoulders around his neck. For a few minutes they just stood enveloped in the others embrace. Drake's head turned to look to his right and Bastila feeling him move also looked and gasped slightly.

The sunrise had peeked over the treetops. The sky had been turned it a bright red colour and the cloud's glowed pink as the fledging rays of light shone through the trees and gaps caused by Drake deflecting Bandon's force lightning less than five minutes ago.

Drake and Bastila stood and watched the sunrise ignoring the gaze of the others from the cockpit, caught up in their own world as they turned to gaze at each other and simply gazed into the other's eyes for a few moments before their lips joined in a chaste kiss as the paradise of their love continued on.

But ahead of them lies a path of darkness, pain, hatred and...Revenge.

* * *

_Right...first of all I'd like to apologize for the premature ending. I really enjoyed writing this but I lost my drive for it so this is the final chapter of this story._

_However when I find the time I will start the second half to this. It may be a little darker then this story and will cover the final part of the game._

_Anyway, Thanks for reading it and I hope you enjoyed. _

_Thanks_


End file.
